Primero en Todo
by Nekoyue
Summary: La vida de Pilika es sumamente común y corriente, hasta que es secuestrada. Junto al suceso, llega un joven que le dará un vuelco enorme a lo rutinario. Romance, Romance, más Romance, con un ligero toque de Comedia y Limón. LXP
1. Extraña Presentación

~~*~~ Extraña Presentación ~~*~~  
  
La peliazul abre los ojos con lentitud, se siente bastante aturdida.  
  
En la habitación en la que se encuentra no entra más que una ligera luz a través de una pequeña ventana.  
  
Ve que una joven duerme frente a ella, le extraña que muestre sus manos y pies atados y en su rostro una cinta adhesiva que le cubre la parte de la boca.  
  
Trata de moverse, intenta preguntarle algo, pero descubre que su situación es la misma que la otra chica. ¿Cómo fue que llego a estar así?  
  
Se las ingenia para poder sentarse, sus brazos están adoloridos por la incómoda posición en la que dormía, ambos juntos es su espalda, unidos por una cuerda que ata sus manos.  
  
La otra joven abre los ojos, mira a la peliazul, notoriamente se cuestiona el porqué de las ataduras de ambas.  
  
Se reconocen mutuamente, van en el mismo salón de clases, ambas están vestidas con su uniforme del colegio, se miran interrogantes, no comprenden que es lo que sucedió.  
  
Pilika comienza a moverse, tratando de desatar las ataduras. La otra joven, pelirroja, la mira y comienza a imitarla.  
  
Ambas quedan pasmadas cuando sienten unos pasos, se arrepienten profundamente de haber hecho tanto ruido.  
  
-Al parecer ya despertaron... – se escucha el comentario de una voz masculina.  
  
-Ya era hora... – contesta otra del mismo género.  
  
Las chicas se miran asustadas, tratan de soltarse en vano.  
  
La única puerta de la habitación se abre, haciendo que la intensa luz proveniente de afuera le cegara la vista a ambas, solamente distinguen dos siluetas de hombres. Uno de ellos se le acerca a la peliazul, la cual tiembla por el miedo que recorre su cuerpo.  
  
-Vaya..... son muy lindas... – comenta el que esta frente a la pelirroja.  
  
El otro sujeto no le contesta, levanta a la chica peliazul y la carga en sus hombros – yo me encargo de ésta – dice mientras sale de la habitación.  
  
El otro hombre voltea – de acuerdo – Pilika logra ver que se trata de un joven, unos 3 o 4 años mayores que ella, pero aún así la expresión maliciosa que adorna su rostro la hace estremecer.  
  
-¡Ya quédate quieta! – ordena el hombre que la carga, pues ha estado tratando de librarse de él hace ya un buen rato. Pero resulta ser en vano, la musculatura del sujeto esta muy bien formada, y realmente los intentos de la joven son inútiles en esa situación.  
  
Al sentir cómo se abre una puerta Pilika se desespera y comienza a moverse con más desesperación aún. El hombre la avienta contra una cama de dos plazas.  
  
Los ojos de la joven comienzan a llorar por descubrir las intenciones de su secuestrados, escucha la cerradura de la puerta, el sujeto esta cerrando con llave.  
  
El hombre se le acerca, la joven esta tan asustada que evita toda mirada de ese sujeto, siente cómo sus manos son atadas en la parte superior de la cama.  
  
Pilika cierra los ojos, haciendo que sus ojos desborden de lágrimas desesperadas.  
  
Se sorprende al cómo la mano de ese sujeto se posa en su rostro haciendo que éste girara para verlo, es un joven, de la misma edad que el anterior, extrañamente esos ojos dorados la miran con ternura.  
  
-Cielos... eres hermosa... – comenta mientras comienza a quitar la cinta adhesiva de los labios de la joven, dejando en su camino un ligero tono rojo en la blanca piel de la peliazul.  
  
Cuando sus labios quedan en libertad, la joven los abre con la intención de gritar, hacer el mínimo intento por pedir ayuda. Pero sus labios fueron sellados rápidamente por los de ese joven.  
  
Pilika esta muy sorprendida, siente cómo la lengua de ese sujeto explora sin restricciones el interior de su boca. Se estremece completamente ante ese contacto.  
  
La joven esta atónita, completamente inmóvil por unos minutos, mientras que el chico disfruta del sabor que le proporciona su boca.  
  
Gira la cabeza rompiendo el beso del joven, esta muy sonrojada.  
  
El chico sonríe con sorprendente ternura – No creí que fueras tan tímida... – comenta mientras acaricia el rostro de la peliazul, luego lleva su mano hasta su mejilla y hace que vuelva a verlo, se le acerca para continuar profanando los labios de la hermosa chica.  
  
Los ojos de la joven no han dejado de llorar desde un principio. Se siente muy indefensa.  
  
La boca de la joven comienza a corresponder el beso del muchacho, sorprendiéndolo por momentos, abre los ojos y ve que los de la joven están cerrados, aunque aún no dejan de llorar, vuelve a cerrarlos satisfecho, para luego intensificar tal caricia, para deleitarse mayormente con el dulce sabor de los labios de la joven.  
  
La joven comprende que no es la primera vez que éste sujeto esta de esa forma con un cuerpo femenino, sabe perfectamente como debe comportarse frente a esa situación, como estimular al otro cuerpo.  
  
Para Pilika, en cambio, es la primera vez que sus labios se unen con los de otra persona, por lo que es demasiado inexperta en aquella situación.  
  
En ese momento su cuerpo comienza a desobedecer a su mente, siente cómo su piel se eriza ante ligeros golpes eléctricos en su espalda, este sujeto definitivamente sabe lo que hace. Presiona sus piernas entre ellas, aquel estimulo ha hecho que su intimidad también comenzara a reaccionar pequeños gemidos se hacen presente en el beso. Sus lágrimas aumentan ante la frustración que siente, no quiere desear a ese sujeto, su mente lo repite una y otra vez, pero su cuerpo la contradice.  
  
El joven se separa de los labios de la muchacha para tomar algo de aire, mira con satisfacción el rubor que muestra el rostro de su victima, el intenso brillo que hay en esos hermosos ojos azules, la manera en que el pecho de la chica sube y baja rápidamente por la agitada respiración.  
  
Pilika voltea la mirada, no desea ver a ese sujeto a la cara, siente gran rencor hacia él por lo que esta haciéndole. Se sorprende al sentir como la mano de ese sujeto comienza a acariciar la figura de la chica por sobre la ropa, se detiene en la parte superior y abre un botón de la blusa, para luego comenzar a tocar la piel del vientre de la joven.  
  
La peliazul mira sorprendida cómo la mano de su atacante se mueve por debajo de su blusa, para luego detenerse en uno de sus senos.  
  
El joven comienza a besar con deseo el cuello de la chica.  
  
-Detente..... – ruega Pilika, pero los oídos del joven no captan tan ligero susurro. Comienza a desabrochar lentamente los botones restantes dejando el pecho de la chica, cubierto tan sólo por el sostén.  
  
-Por favor... detente... – vuelve a rogar Pilika con un gran nudo en la garganta.  
  
El muchacho se sorprende, a esas alturas ninguna chica le había pedido eso, incluso todo lo contrario, reconoce que en aquel hermoso cuerpo femenino reina una gran excitación, entonces... ¿por qué trata de detenerlo?, Aún así, hace caso omiso al ruego de la joven.  
  
El joven levanta la última cobertura de los pechos de la chica, se deleita viendo por momentos la hermosa figura de la muchacha, para luego encaminar sus labios a uno de esos erectos pezones para comenzar a estimular aún más a ese hermoso cuerpo.  
  
-Te lo ruego..... ¡detente! – Pilika ya esta con gran desesperación –¡¡¡DETENTE!!! Por favor!!! – La joven cierra los ojos con fuerza, haciendo que otras lágrimas se unan a las que ya han salido.  
  
La sorpresa del chino no es disimulada por su rostro, mira el rostro de su victima, esta completamente mojado por las lágrimas, se concentra en el origen de éstas, ambos ojos celestes lo miran con interminable temor. Puede ver en ellos toda la desesperación que siente la joven, la frustración, pero aún así puede notar en ese cuerpo femenino toda la excitación que comenzaba a sentir.  
  
-¿N..Nun... Nucas has...? – comienza a preguntar el chico mientras se sienta para verla mejor.  
  
Pilika niega con la cabeza, no logra articular palabra, las frases se quedan atrapadas en el nudo que ahora reina en su garganta.  
  
El chico se sienta en el borde de la cama – Demonios... – susurra mientras sujeta su frente.  
  
Después de unos minutos ambos sienten una voz femenina.  
  
-Detente!!! Me lastimas!!! – se oye entrecortada por el llanto.  
  
-Ya deja de moverte!! – se oye que le contesta una voz masculina.  
  
El acompañante de Pilika se levanta – Ese idiota! – desata las manos de la joven y luego se dirige a la puerta.  
  
-No!!! Detente! Por f... Ay!– se oye un golpe.  
  
El joven de ojos dorados sale rápidamente de la habitación, la joven peliazul se cubre sus pechos mientras lo ve salir, se oyen los pasos del muchacho dirigiéndose a la habitación continua y una puerta que se abre.  
  
-Que demonios haces Horo-Horo!!!??? Suéltala de una buena vez!!! – se oye otro golpe.  
  
Pilika esta muy asustada, pero junta el valor para seguir al chico. Lentamente se acerca a la habitación que esta al lado de la que ella estaba.  
  
-Pero que haces Len?! Aun no termino!! – Alega el otro sujeto sosteniendo su rostro.  
  
-Se supone que queremos la recompensa, idiota, no lastimarlas. – Alega el otro joven.  
  
Pilika se sorprende por lo que ve, el sujeto peliazul esta completamente desnudo y la joven pelirroja esta tan sólo cubierta con la blusa de la escuela, esta atada de la misma forma en que ella lo estaba momentos atrás. Notoriamente a esa joven le fue peor que a ella.  
  
-Seguro pensaste eso después de echarte encima a la otra.... – le contesta el otro.  
  
El otro chico se las ingenia para darle una muestra de sus habilidades en artes marciales y dejarlo boca abajo en el suelo mientras dobla su brazo en la espalda.  
  
-Ayyy!!! Me duele!!! – alega el atacado – ya!! Suficiente!!  
  
Pilika se acerca a la cama de su compañera de clases, desata las ataduras, Len la mira, pero no la detiene, mira cómo la pelirroja, luego de ser liberada abraza a la otra joven buscando refugio.  
  
Nota que en el rostro de la joven hay una zona que se destaca por lo rojo. El entrecejo del muchacho se arruga ante tal descubrimiento.  
  
-Te atreviste a golpearla... animal! – dice mientras dobla aún más el brazo del muchacho.  
  
-Se estaba resistiendo!!! – contesta el otro cerrando los ojos por el dolor.  
  
-Ambas son vírgenes, idiota!... Es normal que ella rechace a un bruto cómo tu!!  
  
El peliazul mira a su victima, la cual llora desconsoladamente entre los brazos de la otra joven. – De acuerdo... de acuerdo.... – contesta ya derrotado, su amigo tiene razón.  
  
Len se levanta dejando en libertad al otro sujeto, va a un closet y saca un par de camisas y unos pantalones.  
  
Le pasa un pantalón a su amigo peliazul – vístete idiota... no querrás traumar más a las chicas....  
  
El otro obedece, luego se acerca a las jovencitas y les alcanza las camisas y otros pantalones.  
  
-No tenemos de sus tallas....pero esto les servirá... – Dice dejándoselas sobre la cama. – vallan a la otra habitación si gustan para vestirse.  
  
La pobre pelirroja se abraza con más fuerza a la peliazul cuando el joven se les acerca, al parecer el otro sujeto le hizo mucho daño, esta demasiado asustada. Pilika mira al joven, quien ahora voltea, después de entregarles la ropa.  
  
Pilika guía a la pelirroja hasta la otra habitación, le ayuda a vestirse, la camisa le queda lo suficientemente grande que la cubre completamente, en cuanto al pantalón le queda algo enorme...  
  
Ambas deciden en quedarse así, tan sólo con la camisa y con su falda de la escuela, no piensan salir de esa habitación, si van a tener que quedarse con esos sujetos se quedarías allí de por vida.  
  
Pasan algunas horas, ambas sienten la necesidad de comer, pero ninguna se atreve a salir de esa habitación, se sienten seguras en el interior de ella. Len extraña que los jóvenes no hayan cerrado la puerta con llave.  
  
Pilika se atreve a abrir un poco la puerta y ver hacia su exterior, los chicos se encuentran sentados en una mesa de comedor, la joven nota que la casa es bastante grande.... se extraña ante eso, los jóvenes dijeron que querían la recompensa antes que dañarlas... pues... ¿para qué? Viven en una gran casa ellos dos solos.  
  
-Lo se.... lo se... ya me quedó claro... – se escucha la voz del peliazul como respuesta ante los frecuentes regaños de su amigo.  
  
-Es que no puedo entender como te atreviste!!!??.... – continúa regañándolo el otro.  
  
-Yo estaba bastante..... em.... bueno.....  
  
-Caliente... ¬¬.... – interrumpe Len.  
  
-Exacto!... – dice el otro joven alzando sus manos – no aguanté que esa muchacha me rechazara....  
  
-Para la próxima vez aprovecha cuando Jeanne venga a visitarnos... le pagas lo que te pide y listo...  
  
-A ti te atendería gratis.... ¬¬ - continúa el peliazul – a mi me cobra ... la muy....  
  
-Ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo!! – dice el chico recordando las veces en que esa joven ha tratado de seducirlo.  
  
-Valla que tienes agallas, yo no me habría aguantado a una mujer así....  
  
-Tu caes en todo.... – dice el chico cruzando los brazos.  
  
-¬¬.... – Horo guarda silencio  
  
El joven de ojos dorados se levanta y camina en dirección al refrigerador.  
  
-Bueno..... y que vamos a hacer con las chicas? – cuestiona el chico que aun se encuentra sentado – cuanto vamos a cobrar por su rescate?...  
  
El otro chico le da la espalda, baja un poco la mirada – creo que será mejor dejarlas en libertad.... – dice casi en un susurro.  
  
-Queeee!!!??? – Horo se levanta de la mesa – pero que demonios te pasa???? Perder la oportunidad de ganar tanto dinero!!!???  
  
-Dinero tienes de sobra, idiota.... si sólo nos pusimos de acuerdo para bromear un rato... pero no creí que esas chicas resultaran ser una de las pocas millonarias inocentes! – contesta mientras abre una lata de cerveza.  
  
Horo guarda silencio mientras mira a su amigo beber un poco, el otro joven aleja la cerveza de su boca y continúa – además que son muy lindas..... da mucha pena asustarlas.  
  
-A mi no me apena en lo más mínimo!!! Los Azakura y Tamamura son unas de las familias más ricas del país!! No estoy dispuesto a perder tal pepita de oro!!  
  
Un suave golpe en la puerta de entrada hace que la conversación sea interrumpida, ambos chicos miran cómo la manilla se abre con lentitud.  
  
-Hola mis amores... – se oye una voz femenina antes de entrar – cada vez que vengo están discutiendo sobre algo.... – alega ya entrando.  
  
Resultó ser una joven unos cuantos años mayor que ellos, tenía pelo color plata y unos enormes ojos color rubí.  
  
-Hola Jeanne!! – saluda animadamente el peliazul.  
  
La joven omite ese saludo y se dirige directamente donde esta el otro muchacho – Hola Len...  
  
Len la mira tal como siempre, su mirada de asco hacia la muchacha no varia en lo más mínimo. Se limita a caminar unos pasos para alejarse de ella – Hola Jeanne.... – contesta sin animo alguno.  
  
La joven parece estar ya bastante acostumbrada a la manera en que Len la mira, por lo que hace caso omiso a esa reacción.  
  
-Que tal están nuestras chicas?, ya disfrutaron de su compañía?... – dice mientras deja una bolsas en la mesa.  
  
-Las dos resultaron ser bastante inocentes, creo que hasta ninguna había dado un beso... – comenta Horo mientras ve la mercadería que había traído la recién llegada.  
  
-Les haría bien que les trajeras ropa.... – comenta sin emoción alguna en el tono de voz, el joven de ojos dorados que ahora se sienta en la silla en que estaba anteriormente.  
  
-Ropa?... – la joven lleva una mano a su mentón. – creo tener algo que les gustará....  
  
-No me refiero a la ropa que usas cuando "trabajas".... – vuelve a acotar el joven al notar la mirada maliciosa que le dirigió la joven de ojos rubí.  
  
Ante tal comentario Jeanne ríe por unos momentos – de acuerdo.... de acuerdo...  
  
Los tres presentes desvían la mirada hacia la puerta que ahora se abre, la pobre Pilika, mientras miraba, se resbaló empujando la puerta.  
  
-Con ahí están.... – la joven se acerca y termina abriendo la puerta, Tamao y Pilika están muy sorprendidas, la chica usa un peto que tan sólo cubre sus pechos y una minifalda que apenas cubre las partes inferiores.  
  
-Valla.... son bastante bonitas.... – comenta la chica acercándoseles.  
  
Ambas chicas se refugien entre ellas, la joven parece ser muy dominante.  
  
Jeanne se centra en la peliazul, le tira de un brazo haciendo que se separen. Comienza a examinarla, la mira de arriba hacia abajo – Tu serías un muy buen ejemplar..... – comenta mientras atrevidamente su mano recorre las partes íntimas de la joven.  
  
Los ojos de la peliazul comienzan a demostrar su angustia, lágrimas desesperadas se hacen ver mientras trata de liberarse de la chica.  
  
-Pero que demonios haces!!??? – La voz de Len se hace presente mientras empuja a la chica de ojos rubí y encierra entre sus brazos a la peliazul – Ellas no son como tú!! – reclama el chico.  
  
Pilika se siente muy extraña, una misteriosa seguridad se le presenta en su interior mientras esta en los brazos de ese muchacho, afierra sus nudillos al pecho del chico y carga su cabeza sobre ellos.  
  
Tal acción sorprende a Len, la mira de reojo, la peliazul aprieta con más fuerza, quizá para contener el llanto.  
  
-Mira nada más..... parece que ella es tu favorita.... – comenta la chica de ojos rubí mientras mira pícaramente al joven.  
  
-Ya dejaste la mercadería.... en la cocina esta el dinero..... – dice el chico mientras apunta hacia el lugar al que se refiere – ahora vete.... – dice secamente.  
  
Jeanne se pone seria de repente mirando fijamente al chico, luego mira al su compañero, se extraña al notar que el otro sujeto interpone su paso poniéndose frente de la otra muchacha. Suspira pesadamente – Uff! Bien.... como digas.... – dice volteándose, - los veré la próxima semana.... – levanta una mano en forma de despedida mientras camina en dirección a la puerta de entrada.  
  
Ambos chicos miran cómo la puerta se cierra tras ella, se miran entre ellos, Len mira con algo de sorpresa la reacción que tuvo su amigo. El peliazul lo nota, se sonroja ligeramente, pero trata de no hacer caso a esa mirada, voltea para ver a la chica, al ver los ojos del muchacho la pelirroja comienza a temblar, la habrá protegido esta vez, pero anteriormente le hizo mucho daño, es natural que tiemble ante la mirada de ese sujeto.  
  
-Ya estas bien.... – comenta sorprendiéndola, y más aún ante la tierna sonrisa que adorna su rostro. El peliazul vuelve a voltear y camina hacia la habitación en la que se encontraban anteriormente.  
  
Len separa un poco sus brazos, la joven voltea la mirada hacia el muchacho, el chico le sonríe – Tranquila.... – dice mientras seca las lágrimas que habían recorrido las mejillas de la muchacha.  
  
Pilika no comprende que esta pasando, pero no le desagrada el gesto del muchacho.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que vengan a comer.... no creo que quieran morirse de hambre – el joven suelta a la peliazul.  
  
Ambas chicas se miran entre ellas, desconfían mucho en esos sujetos como para ser invitadas a comer.  
  
Len lo nota – De acuerdo... les traeré algo... – dice tranquilizando a las muchachas.  
  
Las dos jóvenes lo miran con una sonrisa tímida, quizás hasta forzada, en forma de agradecimiento.  
  
**********************FIC SIN TERMINAR********************  
  
UN SALUDO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN LEIDO TODOS MIS FICS, y... a los que no..... TAMBIEN!!  
  
No se preocupen, éste fic va como un premio de consolación por la demora que he tenido en el otro. Juro que terminaré "Una nueva vida"!!! asi que no os desesperéis  
  
Gracias por su atención.  
  
HASTA PRONTO!! 


	2. Nuevas en Casa

~~*~~ Nuevas en Casa ~~*~~  
  
Pasan algunos días, las chicas no intercambian palabras entre sus secuestradores, pero eso no le extraña a ninguno de los dos.  
  
En cambio entre ellas se ha hecho presente una buena relación de amistad, extraña manera de llegar a conocerse después de estar más de un año en el mismo salón de clases.  
  
-Así que tienes dos hermanos..... – comenta la pelirroja mientras lleva a su boca un bocado de pan.  
  
-Sip... son gemelos y son mayores que yo... – contesta animadamente la otra mientras imita el gesto de la primera.  
  
-Yo también tengo una hermana que es mayor que yo.... se llama Anna... – comenta animadamente al recordar a su familia.  
  
-A...Anna???.... – se sorprende la muchacha – Tu apellido es Tamamura... no?  
  
-Si.... – la pelirroja se extraña por la reacción de su compañera.  
  
Pilika sonríe de repente – ya veo.... mis hermanos están locos por una tal Anna Tamamura, al parecer es tu hermana.  
  
-Cómo se llaman tus hermanos? – la pelirroja lleva una mano a su mentón.  
  
-Yoh y Hao...  
  
La expresión de la pelirroja se torna burlona – pues sí... se trata de mi hermana.... – toma algo de jugo para continuar – ella esta bastante complicada con esos dos....  
  
Pilika pregunta con la mirada mientras mordisquea un trozo de pan.  
  
-Pues parece que trató de besar a uno de los dos y se confundió con el otro....  
  
-Siii!!!! Eso pasó hace poco!!! – ríe la joven al recordar cómo sus hermanos se peleaban ante ese incidente.  
  
Las risas de las jóvenes se ven interrumpida cuando la puerta se abre. Ambas giran a ver de quien se trataba, esta vez ya sin tanto temor como las primeras veces.  
  
-No se cansan de estar encerradas en ésta habitación todo el día? – pregunta uno de los que acaban de entrar mientras el otro concentra su vista en los hermosos ojos celestes de la peliazul.  
  
Ambas chicas los miran con desconfianza, no es la primera vez en los días que llevan ahí que los jóvenes les dicen lo mismo.  
  
-Bueno.... lo tomaré como un "no"... – se contesta el que antes había cuestionado al notar el silencio que guardaron las chicas.  
  
Pilika trata de evitar la mirada que le proporcionan esos ojos dorados girando la cabeza hasta ver el suelo, no puede evitar ese nerviosismo que recorre su cuerpo cada vez que ve esos ojos.  
  
-Bien.... si la montaña no viene a ti.... tú ve a la montaña... – dice sabiamente el peliazul – ciento Len?  
  
-Por supuesto... – contesta el otro animadamente.  
  
Ambas chicas se miran entre ellas "que planean hacer?"  
  
Las chicas quedan bastante sorprendidas cuando los jóvenes comienzan a entrar a la habitación con un par de bolsas cada uno.  
  
-Miren... les trajimos algo de ropa.... no creo que estén muy cómodas con el uniforme que han usado todos los días... – dice Horo mientras les deja las bolsas a los pies de la cama.  
  
-Además podrían darse un baño.... – dice el otro imitando lo que había hecho su amigo – nadie se aguanta ni a sí mismo después de una semana.  
  
Las chicas parpadean un par de veces.... ¿a que viene tal repentino cambio?  
  
Después de unos momentos las muchachas comienzan a ver la ropa, esta bastante bonita, para haber sido escogidas por un par de secuestradores les parecen bastante bonitas.  
  
Pilika escoge una falda larga y una camisa no muy ajustada, pero que resalta la figura de la muchacha. En cuanto a Tamao toma unos pantalones cortos y una remera a tiras que también resalta las curvas de la chica.  
  
-Tienen buen gusto... – comenta la peliazul mientras se mira en un espejo de la habitación.  
  
Tamao le responde con la cabeza mientras imita lo que hace su compañera.  
  
En cuanto a los jóvenes están sentados como casi todos los días en la mesa del comedor mientras conversan.  
  
Ambos chicos voltean, las jóvenes se encontraban usando las camisas de ellos – No me digan... no les gustó.... – comenta el chico de ojos dorados con algo de frustración.  
  
Sin pronunciar respuesta, las dos chicas se dirigen al baño, pero antes de entrar ambas miran a los jóvenes que no le han despegado la mirada desde que salieron de la habitación, las dos sonríen tiernamente, en forma de agradecimiento antes de cerrar la puerta.  
  
-Si quieren tomar un baño hay toallas en el estante!!! – les indica Horo.  
  
-Gracias - se escucha un coro hecho al unísono por las muchachas proveniente del interior.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Si quieres que esas jovencitas tomen confianza lo que menos deberías hacer es eso... – reclama Len mientras mira cómo su amigo mira por la ranura de la puerta que da a la habitación de las chicas.  
  
Horo muestra un ligero rubor – Bueno.... – lo mira, luego se sienta en otra silla cercana a la de Len. – Tú te lo perdiste.... – dice burlonamente.  
  
-¬¬... idiota.... – dice mirándolo de reojo.  
  
Ambas chicas salen vestidas según escogieron las ropas. Los chicos las miran sorprendidos, la belleza de las muchachas es muy despampanante.  
  
Las joven miran algo divertidas las expresiones de los muchachos, ambas se dieron cuanta de que los jóvenes no son tan malos como desean aparentarlo, se han reído casi toda la semana de sus intentos de complacerlas en la cocina, Len siempre regañando a Horo por sus huevos fritos y viceversa por el arroz.  
  
Ya casi es la hora del almuerzo, Las chicas se apoderan de la cocina. Pilika se encarga de hacer ensaladas mientras que Tamao se encarga de lo demás.  
  
Los demás habitantes de esa gran casa miran de vez en cuando curiosos, tal como niños se turnan para ver lo que las chicas hacen, pero con una mirada asesina por parte de las cocineras se retiran casi de inmediato.  
  
-Ya esta listo -. Anuncia la pelirroja que ahora viene con un plato para cada uno.  
  
Los jóvenes abren sus ojos con gran emoción, hace mucho tiempo que no comían algo tan exquisito, a pesar de ser un plato echo de los elementos mas simples de la cocina, era una delicia al paladar. Las chicas se sientan en las sillas restantes, también comen, se respira algo de tensión, ya que todos guardan silencio.  
  
Len mira de vez en cuando a la peliazul, esa chica le ha llamado la atención desde que la vio por primera vez, le causa algo de satisfacción que ella se sonroje cuando su mirada se cruza con la de él, para luego evitarla.  
  
Tamao por su parte mira al otro muchacho, come tan feliz, como si fuera un niño, cosa que no se habría imaginado de un hombre que abusó de ella.  
  
-Cuando cobrarán la recompensa? – se oye la voz de la peliazul, ambos jóvenes se sorprenden ante la pregunta mientras que Tamao la mira con temor, quizás de que son capaces esos sujetos por haberse atrevido a preguntar eso.  
  
La joven mantiene la mira baja, sin atreverse a ninguno de los cuestionados.  
  
Len la mira con algo de decepción, pero al parecer la comprende, cualquiera se trataría de alejar de quien la tocara de la forma en que él se atrevió a hacerlo.  
  
-Ya te quieres ir? – cuestiona el joven de descendencia China cargándose más en la silla. La mira fijamente.  
  
La joven se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos – Mis padres deben estar muy preoc...  
  
-Te quieres ir? – vuelve a cuestionar interrumpiéndola.  
  
-Sí..... me quiero ir – dice desafiante, a pesar del miedo que comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, lo mira con mucha firmeza en sus ojos.  
  
Tamao se sorprende por la mirada de la chica, el temor que siente se refleja en todo su cuerpo, por el ligero temblor que se ve bastante notorio, pero no en su mirada.  
  
Len suspira con fuerza mientras se levanta de la mesa – Anda acostumbrándote.... – carga una de sus manos cerca de su plato y la otra la lleva al rostro de la muchacha – Te quedarás bastante tiempo....  
  
La joven sacude la cabeza para liberarse de esa mano, pero vuelve a mirarlo con la misma frialdad de recién.  
  
El chico solo se limita a sentarse nuevamente y mirar su plato ya vacío.  
  
-Horo... – llama a su amigo.  
  
-hm?? – el aludido lo mira, mientras alza su mano con el plato hacia la pelirroja para que le sirviera más.  
  
-Las chicas cocinaron.... nosotros lavaremos los platos.... – dice mientras se abre paso a la cocina.  
  
Las chicas se miran entre ellas, habla de que se quedarán como convivientes.  
  
-De acuerdo... – contesta el otro sin reclamar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pasan otros días, las chicas comienzan a acostumbrarse a la presencia de los chicos y viceversa, pero aún así no se ha fortalecido la relación entre ninguno.  
  
Tamao y Horo comienzan a hablar más entre ellos, no digamos que son las conversaciones de personajes que se conocen hace mucho, pero se hablan, a pesar de lo que pasó, al parecer el chico resulto ser más comprensible de lo que se esperaba.  
  
En cuando a la peliazul y al otro sujeto, ambos tienen un carácter bastante difícil. Pilika lo continúa mirando con la fría expresión de siempre, a pesar de que ella no es así, es la única arma que conoce contra ese tipo. Prefiere evitar a toda costa que ese sujeto la vuelva a tocar, aunque sea un roce.  
  
Una noche, Pilika se aventura a salir hasta el balcón, la idea de escapar por sus propios medios se le atravesó por la cabeza, pero descubrió la ubicación de la casa. Era una casa muy alejada, ni caminos, no nada por donde seguir que hubiera civilización, quizás si salía de ese lugar junto con su amiga, resultaría más perdida de lo que ya estaba.  
  
-Que haces aquí? – Se escucha una voz tras ella.  
  
La joven voltea sorprendida, Al descubrir que se trataba del sujeto al cual le tiene mucho rencor, vuelve a poner su rostro con las cejas torcidas.  
  
Al no recibir respuesta el joven da unos pasos hacia delante, haciendo que la joven diera otros cuantos hacia atrás.  
  
-Por que de repente comenzaste a mirarme así? – dice desafiante cuando la distancia entre ellos había disminuido bastante.  
  
Pilika desvió la mirada hacia un lado guardando el más profundo silencio.  
  
El chico suspira pesadamente, casi siempre lo hace – Ven... – dice tomándola de una muñeca y tironeándola para que ambos entraran a la casa. Ambos vestían ropa de actividad diurna, pues ninguno de los dos se acostumbra a dormir temprano, a diferencia de los otros integrantes de la casa, que ambos se duermen bastante temprano.  
  
La chica comienza a resistirse, llevando su peso para el lado contrario de donde es tirada.  
  
El joven guía a la muchacha casi sin dificultad, después de todo es un chico lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los esfuerzos de la muchacha por liberarse sean en vano.  
  
La sorpresa de la chica aumenta cuando salen de la casa y se dirigen a un auto, haciando caso omiso a los ruegos de la muchacha para que se detuviera la subió en el lugar del copiloto rápidamente, cerrando la puerta y subiéndose él.  
  
Al encender el motor la chica comienza a desesperarse – a donde me llevas?! – pregunta con mucho miedo en su voz.  
  
El joven ni si quiera la mira parea contestarle, tan sólo comienza a manejar en la oscuridad de esa noche. Con el simple alumbrar de las luces del auto.  
  
-A donde piensas llevarme? – la chica mira a través de la ventana, ya pasado unos minutos de viaje, al estar todo en una engañosa calma se siente un tanto más tranquila que antes, pero con el miedo que la recorre cada vez que esta cerca de ese sujeto.  
  
Al mirar hacia el frente, se ve un pequeño pueblo, la chica se muestra sorprendida ¿Qué piensa hacer?, sabe que preguntándola en voz alta no recibirá respuesta, por lo que tan solo se limita a pensarla.  
  
Mira al conductor, el chico se ve manejando tranquilamente mientras entran al pueblo, la chica nota la belleza del joven , es un chico muy apuesto, demasiado. Su cabello algo despeinado cubre ligeramente su rostro, le da un toque muy atractivo, no le sorprende que la chica que estuvo días anteriores en la casa hubiese tratado de seducirlo innumerables veces.  
  
El joven nota la mirada de la chica, por lo que se la contesta, Pilika gira el rostro al saberse descubierta, algo avergonzada provocando una sonrisa por parte del muchacho.  
  
El auto se detiene en frente de una casa mediana, de dos pisos. Suficientemente cómoda como para que una familia de 3 o 4 integrantes viviese cómodamente.  
  
Len deja el auto estacionado en la entrada del garaje. Abre la puerta para bajarse, sin antes dirigirle una mirada a su acompañante – Sígueme... – dice con voz tranquila.  
  
Pilika se sorprende a si misma por obedecerlo, pero lo sigue.  
  
El chico introduce las llaves en la cerradura y abre la puerta. La casa es muy bonita por dentro, al parecer no hay más habitantes en ella, más que los acaban de ingresar.  
  
La joven comienza a desconfiar del muchacho – Por qué me has traído aquí? – cuestiona mientras se acerca a la puerta de entrada.  
  
Len la mira, de alguna forma le encanta esas reacciones de la joven. – Esta es la casa de mis padres... – explica.  
  
La sorpresa de la chica se deja notar por su rostro – Murieron hace años... aquí solíamos vivir todos – dice contemplando los alrededores.  
  
La chica esta demasiado sorprendida como para pronunciar palabra, no se explica las razones del porque ese sujeto decidió de repente llevarla a ese lugar.  
  
-Ven... – el chico alza una mano - quiero mostrarte algo...  
  
La joven lo mira con desconfianza, al no recibir respuesta el muchacho la toma por la muñeca nuevamente, esta vez sin tanta fuerza como antes.  
  
La guía a través por unas escaleras, ya en el segundo piso el muchacho abre una ventana que adorna el techo de la casa.  
  
El joven se aventura a salir por ella y sentarse en el tejado – Vamos... ven.... – le dice a la muchacha que lo mira, aún en la ventana, hace ya unos instantes que dejó de tironearla.  
  
La chica mira hacia abajo, si llegara a caerse desde la ventana sin duda alguna saldría herida de alguna forma, luego mira al chico, le llama la atención el porqué comenzó a portarse de una manera tan distinta apenas entraron a la casa.  
  
-Vamos... – el chico se le acerca alzándole la mano, Pilika se la recibe y comienza a salir por la ventana, al pisar el tejado la joven se resbala ligeramente, si no hubiese sostenida por el muchacho seguramente hubiese caído.  
  
El ver el rostro del muchacho tan cerca la incomoda bastante, el joven tuvo que cargarla hacia él para que no cayera, se sentó en el tejado e hizo que el peso de la chica cayera sobre él, para evitar que se lastimara. Los brazos del muchacho rodean la figura de la chica, nuevamente esa extraña sensación de seguridad nace en el interior de la joven.  
  
Pilika se aleja del joven aunque los brazos de éste aun la rodean por los hombros, permanece sentada un poco más debajo de él, entre las piernas del muchacho.  
  
-Mira.... – dice el joven apuntando hacia un lugar no muy lejano. Acomoda a la chica de tal forma que ella cargara su espalda en su regazo mientras él la protege del frescor que hace con sus brazos.  
  
La peliazul obedece, se sorprende al ver un hermoso lago no muy a lo lejos, adornado por el reflejo de la luna llena y las estrellas, Es hermoso, el irregular camino que se forma en las tranquilas aguas del lago, acompañado por el pequeño reflejo de las estrellas era simplemente hermoso.  
  
-Aquí solía sentarme junto a mi madre.... – comienza a decir el muchacho – e contaba historias ante de irme a dormir... – relata el joven.  
  
Pilika se distrae del hermoso lago para ver al muchacho, el brillo en los ojos de éste joven demuestran la emoción de este al recordar esos momentos.  
  
-Mi padre solía regañarme cuando me subía solo... – continúa diciendo con la misma emoción.  
  
La joven vuelve a mirar el paisaje, al chico le sorprende un poco que su cuerpo se haya relajado y que ahora se cargue más en su regazo – Es hermoso... – comenta la muchacha.  
  
Se quedan varios minutos en un agradable silencio, la atmósfera es muy placentera, el relajo de ver ese hermoso paisaje le causa algo de sueño a la muchacha, recarga su cabeza en el pecho del chico, y éste recarga su mentón en la cabellera de ella.  
  
-Por qué me muestras esto...? – pregunta la chica en casi un susurro.  
  
El chico se sorprende por la pregunta, era cierto, a ese lugar esta acostumbrado visitarlo solo, llenarse el mismo de los recuerdos de su pasado, ¿Por qué la trajo?, simplemente esa idea nació en su cabeza y sin dudarlo si quiera se dirigió con ella hasta ese lugar donde hay un mar de recuerdos.  
  
Ante el silencio del chico, Pilika no continúa insistiendo, si no que sigue viendo hacia el hermoso paisaje.  
  
-No lo se.... – prosigue el chico – solo se me ocurrió traerte... y así lo hice... – dice sin explicar más las cosas, sencillamente eso es lo que en verdad pasó.  
  
La joven vuelve a cargarse en el muchacho, ese ambiente en realidad es muy agradable, y el regazo del muchacho es lo suficientemente cómodo para ella en ese momento.  
  
Vuelven a quedarse en silencio por unos minutos, Len desvia su mirada hacia la muchacha que esta en sus brazos, no demora en darse cuenta que esta profundamente dormida. Sonríe para sí al descubrirlo.  
  
Se las ingenia para entrar con ella en brazos, lo suficientemente cauteloso para no despertarla, la acomoda en la cama de sus padres, las veces que va a recordar su pasado suele quedarse un par de días, por lo que ya esta todo arreglado para esas ocasiones.  
  
Enciende la luz del velador mientras la recuesta, le saca delgado abrigo y los zapatos, para acomodarla en el interior de la cama. Ya hecho esto, se recuesta del otro lado de eso matrimonial sin taparse, su mirada se concentra en la ventana, le agrada mucho permanecer en ese lugar.  
  
Su concentración se descía hasta la joven junto a él, cual ella gira acomodándose de costado dirigiendo su rostro hacia el muchacho.  
  
El joven se incorpora recostándose le costado para observarla, es muy hermosa, sus facciones mientras duerme demuestran la inocencia de tal bella criatura, no es la mirada fría con que se le ocurrió mirarlo de repente.  
  
Su mano se posa en la mejilla de la muchacha y la acaricia lentamente, disfrutando del contacto que hay con esa suave piel, sacando delicadamente algunos cabellos azulados que le cubren el rostro.  
  
No comprende el por que de pronto se le ocurrió traerla a ese lugar, ninguna de las chicas con que ha estado conoce ese lugar. Pero esta muchacha que ni siquiera llega a ser una amiga, pues le teme, ya lo ha conocido, e incluso el mismo le contó cosas de su vida pasada.  
  
-Que hiciste?... – susurra el joven , sabiendo que no va a recibir respuesta de parte de la muchacha que duerme profundamente, no logra explicarse cómo es que nació ese impulso en él, ese cariño repentino por esa chica, conformándose tan sólo con saber que está cerca.  
  
Continua acariciando ese hermoso rostro, ahora pasa sus dedos por los suaves labios que están entre abiertos, Se acerca lentamente y posa delicadamente sus labios en los de ella, en un contacto muy lento, pero también muy suave.  
  
Al separarse se asegura de que la chica no haya despertado, sonríe al descubrir que aún su respiración es lenta y pausada, prueba de que permanece en un sueño muy profundo.  
  
Baja su mano del rostro de la chica hasta su cintura, y ahí la deja descansar, se acomoda una almohada en la cabeza y se dispone a dormir cubriéndose tan sólo con la cubrecama.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Espero les haya gustado ^-^  
  
Un besote a todos y... DEJES REVIEWS!! ... gracias ^-^  
  
Sayonara! 


	3. Seducción

~~*~~ Seducción ~~*~~  
  
A la mañana siguiente Pilika abre los ojos lentamente ante la luz de sol que se cuela por la ventana, refriega ligeramente sus manos contra sus ojos, para poder aclarar su vista, siente otra presencia en esa habitación, se sorprende al descubrir el rostro del joven chino tan cerca del suyo, se aleja ligeramente por la impresión.  
  
Le tranquiliza algo al ver que duerme tranquilamente, incluso no le importa que su mano descanse en su cintura, se queda viendo el rostro dormido del muchacho, definitivamente es muy apuesto, vuelve a posar la cabeza en la almohada mientras lo mira, comienza a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir tranquilamente. Hace días que no dormía tan bien como ahora.  
  
Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos ve que el muchacho ya no esta a su lado, se sienta en la cama algo asustada, no quiere quedarse sola en ese lugar, va al baño de la habitación y descubre algunas toallas mojadas, al parecer el joven había tomado un baño, se disponía a bajar las escaleta, pero algo le decía que ese sujeto no se encontraba abajo, por lo que retrocede, no entiende porqué ese impulso de ver el lugar en donde se encontraban juntos esa noche.  
  
Saca la cabeza por la ventana, y dirige su mirada hacia ese lugar, sus deducciones eran correctas, ahí se encontraba, sentado, cargando sus codos en sus rodillas.  
  
-Por fin despertaste... – dice el muchacho sin mirarla.  
  
Pilika siente un gran alivio al descubrir que no se había ido, por lo que suspira con fuerza, luego lo mira, esta con una remera sin mangas y un pantalón algo suelto, con bolsillos a los costados. Se sonroja ligeramente, el chico se ve bastante apuesto.  
  
El chico la mira, le extraña un poco el sonrojo por parte de las mejillas de la muchacha. Al verse descubierta voltea la mirada algo apenada – creí que te habías ido.... me asusté...  
  
El chico sonríe, con un tanto de ternura en esa mirada – No lo haría..... – dice casi en un susurro.  
  
La joven vuelve a mirarlo sorprendida, Len se dispone a parase y dirigirse hacia el interior – Te pasaré ropa para que te cambies... – dice acercándose a un armario.  
  
Pilika lo sigue con la mirada, deja ver cómo notoriamente se arruga el entrecejo.  
  
El muchacho nota esa reacción y la mira extrañado.  
  
-No quiero usar ropa que tus "trofeos" hayan usado! – dice dirigiéndose a la cama para comenzar a hacerla.  
  
Len la mira algo extrañado, procesando las palabras que acaba de decir la joven, después de unos instantes de silencio sonríe ampliamente y comienza a reír.  
  
-Que es tan gracioso?! – la joven se sienta en la cama ya hecha y se cruza de brazos.  
  
El chico saca algunas cosas del armario, ropa bastante bonita para una chica, sin dejar, en ningun instante, de reír.  
  
Levanta un vestido bastante lindo, de un azul claro, de tiras y un cinturón como cadena que le da un delicado toque.  
  
-Estas ropas son de mi hermana... – se dirige a la chica – aunque no lo creas, ninguno de mis "trofeos" – agudiza el tono en la ultima palabra – ha venido a esta casa.  
  
Pilika lo mira manteniendo la tensión en su rostro.  
  
-Yo mismo no me explico por que se me ocurrió traerte.... – dice pasándole la delicada prenda.  
  
La joven se extraña por ese comentario, y mira el vestido que ahora tiene en las manos.- Hay toallas en el armario del baño, el agua esta deliciosa – comenta el muchacho mientras sale nuevamente por la ventana.  
  
Los ojos de la joven no se despegan del muchacho hasta que éste abandona la habitación, se levanta hacia el baño, se detiene unos pasos antes de entrar para ver un cuadro que esta en una de las paredes, justo en una que forma la pared del baño.  
  
Se extraña al verla, ve que hay cuatro personas, dos adultos y dos niños sentados en una banca, los dos pequeños, que al parecer tuvieran la misma edad están al centro mirando a la cámara sonrientemente. El hombre mayor de esa fotografía tiene un gran parecido con Len, pero los ojos dorados le perteneces a la mujer, El pequeño Chino, tiene cerca de unos 9 o 10 años, en cuanto a la pequeña que esta a su lado se ve algo más alta, pero al parecer tienen la misma edad.  
  
-Son mis padres... – se escucha la voz del muchacho que ahora se encuentra en el interior de la habitación.  
  
Pilika voltea la mirada para verlo, se sorprende que se le acerque – Ves? Ellas es mi hermana... – dice apuntando a la pequeña de la fotografía. - Somos mellizos.  
  
-Que le pasó? – pregunta, prefiere no imaginarse que tubo el mismo destino que los padres del muchacho.  
  
-El mismo año que ves en esa foto es cuando murieron mis padres, es la última foto que nos sacamos todos juntos... – Se sienta en la orilla de la cama sin dejar de mirar la fotografía.  
  
La joven se sienta a su lado, lo escucha atentamente – Luego del accidente, mi hermana y yo fuimos separados, Yo fui criado por mis abuelos por parte de mi padre y ella por los de mi madre.  
  
Len mira a la peliazul, quien mira atenta la fotografía – La última vez que la vi, fue aquí mismo, hace 5 o 6 meses, al igual que yo, también viene a quedarse de vez en cuando... – guarda silencio por unos momentos, mirando fijamente a la chica.  
  
Pilika nota que la mirada del chico esta sobre ella, por lo que gira la cabeza para encontrase con ésta. Se extraña al notar una sonrisa bastante tierna por parte de él - ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto? – dice tranquilamente, no le molesta contarle cosas de su pasado y eso es lo que más extraño le parece – Nunca se lo he contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Horo... – continúa.  
  
La chica vuelve a mirar la fotografía centra su vista en el pequeño que sonríe, luego mira al joven que esta a su lado.  
  
-Voy a darme un baño – dice nerviosa, al concentrarse en esos ojos dorados que la miran fijamente con tanta ternura, se levanta de la cama llevando en sus manos algunas toallas y el vestido que le pasó anteriormente.  
  
El chico la sigue con la mirada, se siente muy extraño cuando esta cerca de esa muchacha, una sensación tan llena de calma se apodera de él cuando esta con ella, que se hacen eternos los minutos que pasa sin verla si quiera.  
  
Mientras la chica toma un baño, el joven vuelve al lugar donde estaba inicialmente, se siente muy tranquilo ahí, le ayuda a pensar y ese aire tan fresco que se respira le ayuda a ordenar sus ideas.  
  
Escucha cuando la ducha deja de sonar. Pensando que la joven ya se había vestido, se aproxima por la ventana, pero para su sorpresa la muchacha se cubre tan solo con una toalla, su cabello mojado que cae por sus hombros y espalda la hacen ver muy hermosa, se sonroja mucho al ver esa escena, sigue con la mirada como una gota de agua se escurre por el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a ocultarse entre la línea que se forma entre los senos.  
  
Queda embobado por varios segundos, la figura de la muchacha es perfecta, ninguna de las chicas con que ha estado se compara ante tan pura belleza, a pesar de que tenían contextura bastante similares, esta joven tiene algo muy especial que lo seduce sin la necesidad de que ella tenga la intención de hacerlo.  
  
Sacude un poco la cabeza y vuelve a sentarse en el tejado, trata de opacar un poco el rubor de su rostro, pero el recuerdo de la imagen que acaba de ver, se encuentra vigente en su memoria.  
  
No comprende el porque de su reacción, no es la primera vez que ve un cuerpo femenino desnudo, además, ni siquiera estaba completamente descubierta, la toalla le cubría la totalidad de las partes íntimas de la chica. Entonces ¿por qué su corazón se sobresaltó tanto?, de tal manera de mandar la mayoría de su sangre a concentrarse en su rostro.  
  
-Oye... vamos a volver donde Tamao y Horo? – la chica ya esta completamente vestida, no se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó concentrándose para disminuir su sonrojo, pero ante la cara de extrañeza de la muchacha parece que sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.  
  
-Ya te quieres ir? – cuestiona el chico evitando la mirada de la muchacha.  
  
-Claro que no... – la chica mira hacia el lago, se ve muy hermoso, no tanto como la noche anterior, pero continúa siendo muy hermoso. – Este lugar es muy agradable....  
  
El joven la mira algo sorprendido, pero luego le sonríe con esa ternura que a sólo ella le puede demostrar.  
  
-Pero Tamao debe estar preocupada por mi.... además.... no confío mucho en tu amigo.... – confiesa volviendo a girar su rostro hacia el joven.  
  
Los ojos del muchacho se abren de asombro, había olvidado que dejó a la otra chica con el "idiota" de Horo-Horo - Demonios!! – se levanta rápidamente y entra a la habitación. – Mejor nos vamos....  
  
Comienza a arreglar la casa para que nuevamente se quedara sola. Toma sus llaves y sale de la casa, Pilika lo sigue, ayudándolo de vez en cuando, sin decir más, se sube en el asiento del copiloto.  
  
Ya en el auto e iniciado el viaje de vuelta Len nota que la chica no lleva el vestido que le prestó, si no una remera sin mangas, corta, que deja ver la mitad de su ombligo y un pantalón ancho, con bolsillo s a los costados, se ve bastante bien, pero se siente algo frustrado de que haya rechazado ese vestido.  
  
-Y que le hiciste al vestido que te pasé?  
  
Pilika lo mira – Era muy lindo.... – comienza – pero era demasiado formal.  
  
Len la mira – Formal?  
  
-Si, esta echo como para una ocasión importante.... – luego voltea la mirada para mirar por la ventanilla – No precisamente es un vestido que quiera usar cuando estoy con un secuestrador... ¬¬  
  
El joven la mira, sonríe divertido ante el comentario – Si... creo que tienes razón...- dice mientras vuelve a mirar hacia la carretera.  
  
La joven voltea a mirarlo mientras hace una sonrisa callada.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Te digo que no!!! – Tamao comienza a correr perseguida por el muchacho peliazul.  
  
-Vamos! Solo una vez!!!  
  
-No!! – continúa corriendo pero el joven insiste en alcanzarla.  
  
-No te cuesta nada!!! Además será sólo para mi!!!Len y Pilika se fueron!!  
  
-Ya te dije que no!  
  
-Len suele irse por una semana mas o menos, así que me tendrás a mi todo para ti...  
  
-Aléjate!! – insiste la chica cuando ve que el joven acelera el paso y le toma de la muñeca.  
  
En un instante, la chica con su esfuerzo pierde el equilibrio, y se dirige a caer, Horo alcanza a sostenerla, pero cae junto con ella, hace un movimiento rápido para caer antes que pelirroja y amortiguar el golpe, el libro de cocina que Horo llevaba en la mano, cae a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.  
  
La joven se separa, El chico la estaba cubriendo con sus brazos, se esmeró mucho para que ella no resultara lastimada.  
  
-Estas bien? – Pregunta mirándolo al rostro.  
  
El chico la mira con una sonrisa maliciosa – Ahora si que lo estoy... – la posición en que cayeron es bastante "comprometedora" , la joven había caído sobre él, sus rostros están bastante cerca y además sus piernas están entrelazadas.  
  
La joven se sonroja considerablemente y se aleja rápidamente – Pervertido!! – cruza los brazos, y mira hacia otro lugar.  
  
El muchacho se sienta cargándose en sus codos, le sonríe ampliamente – Vamos!!! – dice mientras toma de nuevo el libro de cocina – haz este... – comienza a buscar cambiando las hojas lentamente – este... – luego se desespera y comienza a girarlas rápidamente y con violencia – no!!! Perdí la pagina!!! TT_TT  
  
Tamao lo mira divertida, mientras el chico continúa buscando, comienza a reír calladamente en un principio mirándolo.  
  
El joven le devuelve la mirada, algo asombrado, pues no había visto a la joven no siquiera sonreírle verdaderamente, ve la situación.  
  
Cuando la chica comienza a aumentar su risa, el joven también comienza a reír, ambos dejar sonar un coro de carcajadas por unos segundos.  
  
Las risas se detienen pero ambos chicos continúan sonriéndose. Era un momento bastante agradable.  
  
Ambos chicos voltean la mirada hacia la puerta de entrada – Llegaron... – dice Tamao mientras se pone de pie.  
  
Horo la imita – Para la otra avisa que vas a sa.... – el joven calla al ver que no se trataba de Len y Pilika.  
  
-Que tal.... – se hace escuchar la voz femenina – Y Len? – pregunta mientras pasa coquetamente, para variar, usa un escote bastante prolongado que deja ver la mitad de sus senos, casi tapando tan sólo el pezón, y una minifalda que apenas le cubre la pantaleta.  
  
-No está.... salió temprano... -Horo reacciona poniéndose delante de la pelirroja, quien , ante la sola presencia de esa muchacha se siente muy intimidada.  
  
A la joven de cabellos plateados le llama mucho la atención esa reacción, es raro que un "idiota" como Horo se preocupe por el bienestar de una chiquilla, deja las cosas de mercadería que siempre le trae a los muchachos en la mesa.  
  
-Y la otra chica? – pregunta mirando a la pelirroja.  
  
-Esta con Len... – dice el peliazul.  
  
La joven lo mira de arriba hacia abajo, hay algo en ese chico que le llama mucho la atención que de días anteriores. Sin prestar atención a lo que le dijo anteriormente se dirige a una de las habitaciones.  
  
-Estas seguro? – pregunta mientras voltea seductoramente para mirarlo.  
  
Horo voltea para mirara a la pelirroja, no notó la manera en que la otra chica lo miraba – Ve a la cocina... – le susurra el chico, teme por la seguridad de la muchacha si esa chica se le acerca.  
  
-Horo... – llama Jeanne que ya esta adentro de la habitación – Al parecer llegaron... – comenta la chica que se apoya en la ventana.  
  
Horo se apresura a ver su era cierto, le ayudaría mucho la presencia de Len en ese momento, se siente muy presionado si esta esa chica cerca de él.  
  
-No veo nada... – dice inocentemente.  
  
Al oír que se cierra la puerta voltea asombrado, la joven se encontraba adentro de la habitación con él, se había asustado al pensar que había salido para hacerle algo a Tamao.  
  
La chica comienza a acercarse a él muy seductoramente. El joven se sorprende bastante cuando las manos de la chica se cuelan por su camisa.  
  
-Sabes.... hoy tienes algo..... – lo empuja para que quede recostado en la cama – No se que..... – dice mientras acerca su boca al cuello del muchacho – Y me agrada..... – ahora acerca sus labios a su oído – Me agrada mucho.... – el último tono que utilizó fue muy provocativo.  
  
El peliazul esta pasmado, el que esa chica... se le "este tirando encima" le sorprende demasiado, siempre lo ha rechazado desde que tiene memoria, y ahora ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
Los labios de la chica hurguetean el cuello del chico mientras sus manos exploran el pecho del muchacho que comienza a quedar al descubierto con cada botón que desabrocha, no había notado que la figura de éste chico era tan bien formada, seguramente porque siempre lo vio como un tonto.  
  
Horo se sorprende más aún cuando los labios de la chica se posan en los suyos de manera muy incitante, su lengua no demora en entrar a la boca del muchacho que esta atónito ante el nuevo comportamiento que tiene la joven con él.  
  
Horo detiene la mano de la chica cuando ésta se encontraba desabrochando su pantalón – Que te pasa?? – pregunta cuando la aleja, a la joven le da algo de gracia ver como el muchacho ya se encuentra sonrojado.  
  
De alguna manera le excita mucho ver esas reacciones en el muchacho. – Calla... – lo vuelve a recostar – Que te tengo muchas ganas... – dice mientras vuelve a besarlo, y esta vez, adentra su mano hasta la entrepierna del chico.  
  
El joven se sorprende más aún ante la confesión de la chica.  
  
Por unos segundos de distracción, la chica ha hecho que su cuerpo reaccionara ante tales caricias, después de todo, ella es una experta hablando de ese tema.  
  
La imagen de la pelirroja se presentan en los ojos del chico, y comienza a corresponder a ese beso imaginando que es a ella a quien le contesta.  
  
La mano traviesa de la chica se extiende por la longitud del miembro del muchacho, lo desea ahora más que antes al comprobar que el chico tiene un tamaño considerable.  
  
El joven se queda hipnotizado por varios minutos mientras la muchacha lo estimula, definitivamente sabe como hacerlo, pequeños gemido que entrecortan su respiración se hacen oír, Esos pequeños gemidos entusiasman más a la muchacha que ahora comienza a descender su rostro hasta el miembro del muchacho para estimularlo mucho mejor.  
  
El joven sube la mirada para ver lo que la chica esta haciendo, la imagen de Tamao desaparece completamente, la pelirroja nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así.  
  
A pesar de estar ya bastante excitado empuja la cabeza de la chica alejándola de su miembro – Ya detente! – dice mientras se cubre.  
  
Las negativas del muchacho hacen que la chica lo desee con más fervor que antes – Definitivamente tienes algo hoy... – confiesa mientras se le sube encima y comienza a quitarle las sábanas con las que se cubre.  
  
-Ya suéltame! – dice el chico alejándose, varias veces deseó tener a esa chica así, a su disposición, pero se extraña a si mismo de que ahora le cause molestia.  
  
-Yo no te tengo ganas.... vete... – dice mirando hacia otro lugar.  
  
La chica lo mira divertida, mientras su mirada se desvía al bulto que se forma en la sábanas por la zona de su entrepierna – No lo parece...  
  
El chico la mira – te dije que te fueras – La seriedad con que lo dice es bastante notoria, muy raro en él.  
  
-Cielos, enojado te vez aún mejor – dice acercándosele para reanudar un incitante beso.  
  
El joven la empuja, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza ante la insistencia de la chica – Ya vete!!  
  
Horo se levanta tapando su entrepierna con las sábanas, se dirige a la puerta y la abre con la mano que le queda libre – El dinero esta donde siempre, simplemente ándate! – dice con el entrecejo arrugado, pero con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas, después de todo la chica se maneja muy bien incitando a los hombres.  
  
La joven se vuelve seria al descubrir que habla en serio – Te tiene estúpido la chiquilla esa.... – se comienza a arreglar las ropas – Igual que la otra tiene a Len.... – suspira con fuerza – Bueno.... que se le va a hacer... u_u. – camina hacia la puerta que el joven le abre, se detiene frente a él – Lo único que lamento es que algo como esto se desperdicie... – toca el entrepierna del muchacho provocando más rubor en el rostro de él.  
  
La chica sonríe divertida - Te veré pronto, corazón.... – se dirige a la puerta, sin voltear, mira , en su camino, a la pelirroja que se encuentra en la cocina, la joven es bastante bonita, en parte no culpa al chico por fijarse en ella "Luego se aburrirá de ella" piensa sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
Tamao se dirige a ver que sucede cuando escucha la puerta cerrase, ve que Horo se encuentra aún parado en la orilla de la puerta cubriendo su entrepierna, al notarse observado el joven la mira con algo de nostalgia en la mirada – Has algo para comer.... – dice mientras cierra la puerta, no quiere que la chica lo vea en ese estado.  
  
Al pasar unos cuantos minutos la puerta de entrada se hace escuchar nuevamente, Tamao se aproxima para ver de quien se trata esta vez.  
  
-Pilika!!! – la joven deja a un lado los platos que llevaba en el mano y se dirige a su amiga para abrazarla, había estado muy angustiada por ella, no sabía que le había sucedido.  
  
-Horo te hizo algo?? – pregunta el joven que llegaba con la peliazul, malinterpretó ese abrazo como si ella estuviese asustada por algo que le haya pasado.  
  
La joven lo mira con extrañeza por esa preocupación – No... nada... – dice bastante calmada.- Esta en la habitación.... – dice apuntando la puerta cerrada.  
  
Las chicas se adelantan a la cocina para continuar cocinando, Tamao le pregunta por la ropa que lleva puesta, esa no era la que los chicos le habían comprado la última vez, Pilika no encuentra la forma de explicarle todo lo que pasó, por que tan solo se limita a sonreírle – La pasé muy bien.....  
  
En cuanto a Len se dirige donde supuestamente esta su amigo, se extraña al verlo sentado a la orilla de la cama apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y tapando su rostro con las manos.  
  
-Oye... pero que te pasó? – Len se sienta a su lado, al parecer su amigo esta muy angustiado por algo  
  
El peliazul levanta el rostro para mirarlo con una sonrisa irónica – Ni te imaginas lo que me pasó... – Dice volviendo a cargar su rostro en sus manos – Rechacé a Jeanne...  
  
Len se sorprende de sobremanera, sabe cuanto su amigo a intentado seducir a esa chica – Ah? – dice casi para si.  
  
-No se que me pasa.... – explica levantándose y cargándose en la pared – Me imaginaba a Tamao....  
  
Len sonríe, luego comienza a reírse, extrañando a su amigo, luego se vuelve serio y lo mira directamente – No será que te estas enamorando?  
  
Horo se sorprende, la palabra "amor" no existía en el vocabulario de esos jóvenes, tan solo se fijaban en una chica por el sexo.  
  
-No seas idiota... – dice el chico mientras voltea la mirada. Aunque si lo piensa detenidamente, esa chica le hace sentir muy extraño.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola!!!, ahora les regalo un poco de HXT, en lo personal no me agrada mucho esta pareja, pero creo que se ven muy bien juntos. ^.^  
  
Espero les haya gustado!!! Y..... CONTINPUEN CON LOS REVIEWS!! Me animan mucho a seguir.  
  
Sayonara!! 


	4. Sentimiento Inesperado

~~*~~Sentimiento Inesperado~~*~~  
  
Las semanas pasan rápidamente, la comunicación entre los 4 chicos se ha incrementado mucho, pero aún las jóvenes evitan tener tanta confianza con los muchachos. Aunque después de las semanas que han pasado juntos les resulta casi imposible.  
  
Casi sin notarlo pasan dos meses de que los chicos decidieron llevarse a las muchachas, aún se preguntan de cuando será el pedido de la recompensa, pero por un lado ya no sienten tanto la necesidad de volver a sus vidas anteriores.  
  
Una mañana, Len se encuentra arreglando algunas cosas en su auto, más que nada comida. Se distrae al ver que otra presencia se encuentra mirándolo.  
  
-A donde piensas ir? – cuestiona la peliazul acercándose para ayudarlo.  
  
-A la casa de mis padres... – dice sin prestarle tanta atención, se ha portado bastante frío con esa chica desde hace unos días, ni el mismo logra contestarse el porque.  
  
Pilika baja la mirada, a pesar de todo la frialdad del joven la hiere de alguna manera.  
  
El joven trata de no prestarle atención, pero le resulta casi inevitable. Cierra la cajuela del auto cuando ya todo esta listo y se sube en el asiento del conductor y enciende el motor.  
  
-Adios! – levanta su mano en forma de despedida, mientras comienza a avanzar.  
  
La joven contesta casi sin ánimos, no comprende que, de las cosas que ha hecho, le ha molestado al muchacho.  
  
Len mira por el espejo retrovisor cómo a imagen de la peliazul comienza a alejarse.  
  
Cuando el auto ya esta fuera del alcance de la vista, Pilika se acerca a la entrada y se sienta en la escalera que da hacia la puerta. Se queda unos instantes viendo hacia el frente, hacia un punto fijo.  
  
Escucha cómo Horo y Tamao pelean sarcásticamente adentro de la casa, esos dos se llevan bastante bien. Pilika nota bastante el cariño que se tienen entre ellos.  
  
De pronto la imagen de sus padres y sus hermanos se cruza por su mente, hace tanto tiempo que no los ve, deben estar muy preocupados por ella, quizás hasta que se han imaginado por desaparecer de la nada durante 2 meses. Pero ni ella misma se explica porque dejó de presionar a Len para que pidiera la recompensa, la ha pasado muy bien este ultimo tiempo con los muchachos, hasta ahora, que el joven se ha vuelto muy frío con ella.  
  
Sus pensamientos se ven disueltos por una bocina que suena un par de veces, mira hacia delante, El auto de Len se encuentra girado hacia el otro lado, se ha devuelto y la mira con una sonrisa – Vienes o no? – pregunta el chico mientras le hace señas.  
  
Pilika sonríe ampliamente mientras se levanta y de dirige al auto, apenas se sube Len reanuda su viaje.  
  
Al llegar, ambos comienzan a ordenar las cosas, piensan quedarse un par de días, la última vez que vinieron fue esa vez que Len la llevó más o menos a la fuerza, pero no esta mal que ambos se den un tiempo para estar a solas, los dos disfrutan mucho de la compañía del otro.  
  
Pilika comienza a hacer algo para la cena, mientras Len esta en su lugar preferido de toda la casa, mirando cómo el sol comienza a esconderse en el horizonte.  
  
Se le ocurre que es un hermoso atardecer y que sería muy egoísta disfrutarlo sólo, entra a la casa y se dirige directamente a la cocina, un rico aroma se hacía sentir desde ya un buen rato.  
  
Sin decir nada, toma a la chica por la muñeca y comienza a tironearla – Ven!! – dice con gran entusiasmo.  
  
Pilika se resiste en un principio, pues las cosas que prepara están en el calentador – Pero.... oye!... – se libera sacudiendo la mano. – estoy... ah?... oye!!!!! – Pilika se sorprende cuando el chico la toma en sus brazos  
  
-No hay tiempo... – dice el joven con una amplia sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se abre paso por la escalera.  
  
La joven muestra algo de rubor por lo que hace su compañero, pero ya deja de insistirle.  
  
Len la baja justo frente de la ventana, se pone detrás de ella y le cubre los ojos - Vamos Len... no quiero que se queme la cena... – dice la chica cruzando los brazos  
  
Al joven la libera y luego posa sus manos en los hombros de la chica.  
  
Los ojos azules de la muchacha se dejan ver llenos vida al ver tal hermoso espectáculo, colores anaranjados adornaban el cielo acompañados con el tenue blanco de las nubes, algunas aves que vuelan le dan otro toque más hermoso aún dejando que su silueta adorne al paisaje, el movimiento lento y suave del agua, el color plateado que toma, la joven esta fascinada viendo el horizonte.  
  
Len la abraza por la espala pasando sus manos por la los hombros de la chica – Ves? – dice mientras carga su mentón en el cabello de la muchacha.  
  
Pilika se sonroja un poco por los gestos del muchacho, pero sonríe – Si... es muy hermoso...,dice mientras sube sus manos para tomar una de las de Len – Gracias...  
  
El joven recibe las caricias de la chica en sus manos, le encanta ese suave toque.  
  
Se quedan así unos minutos, viendo como lentamente los colores comienzan a tornarse de un tono más oscuro, siendo las estrellas las que ahora comienzan a adornar el cielo.  
  
La distracción de ambos se ve llamada por un ligero humo que comienza a entrar en la habitación acompañado por un fuerte olor a quemado.  
  
-Algo se quema... – Len suelta a Pilika y voltea para ver de donde proviene.  
  
-La cena!!!! – Pilika baja corriendo las escaleras, la cocina esta completamente llena de humo, apaga el calentador y abra todas las ventanas.  
  
Len comienza a bajar lentamente, al parecer será regañado por la peliazul, y sus deducciones no fueron en vano – Ves lo que haces!! Mira nada más! Que desastre!  
  
Len sonríe divertido, la joven lo regaña como si fuera un niño – Acaso no te gustó?  
  
-No me vengas con eso! – dice volteándose, se había esforzado mucho para hacer una cena muy buena, pero fue un fracaso.  
  
-Cálmate.... – dice mientras se le acerca – prepararemos otra...  
  
La joven lo mira con el entrecejo torcido – Hazla tu.... yo me había esforzado mucho!  
  
Len aún la mira sonriendo, de alguna manera encuentra que la chica se ve muy hermosa cuando se enoja.  
  
-Hablo en serio! Deja de reír! – la chica comienza a indignarse. El que el muchacho se muestre tan sonriente mientras ella esta enojada le comienza a molestar más aún.  
  
Len se pone serio de repente, la mira con algo de nostalgia, algo raro en él "demonios, es muy hermosa" piensa mientras se le aproxima, la joven se sorprende por esa reacción del chico, por lo que inconscientemente da un par de pasos para atrás, lo suficientemente lentos como para que Len la alcanzara de todas maneras, la abraza escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la muchacha  
  
El enojo de la chica desaparece por completo, es ahora remplazado por la enorme sorpresa que le causa esa repentina reacción del muchacho, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.  
  
Le extraña cuando siente ese ligero temblor por parte del muchacho. – Len.... – susurra mientras comienza a corresponder el abrazo pasando sus manos por debajo de los del muchacho, el abrazo que le esta proporcionando parece desesperado, como si temiera por algo, pero ¿De qué? – Que te pasa? – comienza a acariciarla espalda.  
  
El joven siente tan agradable ese abrazo y esas caricias que lentamente comienza a disminuir el temblor de su cuerpo. Ya dejó de preguntarse hace tiempo que le pasa cuando esta cerca de esa chica, se resignó de buscarle nombre a ese sentimiento que experimenta cuando esta con ella, son tantas emociones reunidas que no entiende que nombre darle la mezcla de todas ellas, ahora tan sólo se limita a sentirlo, simplemente a sentirlo, pero tratando, sin éxito, que dejara de crecer.  
  
De pronto se separa con brusquedad, baja la mirada, no se atreve a mostrarle su rostro lleno de confusión a la muchacha, uno de los pocos sentimientos que puede reconocer en su estancia cerca de la chica es "deseo", deseo por ese cuerpo, por poseer de alguna manera a esa chica que le encanta, lo cautiva con su extremada ternura e inocencia. En ese momento fue cuando comenzó a sentirlo nuevamente, con cualquier otra se habría esmerado en conseguir su objetivo, pero no se atreve con ella, ¿Qué demonios lo detiene?  
  
-Len.... – La joven se le acerca, hace ya varios días que el muchacho esta con esas reacciones repentinas, sin ninguna explicación lógica que las cause, tan sólo reacciona de esa manera y ya. Tan tierno en un principio, con una caricia en su cabello, un abrazo, algo que demuestre su cariño por ella, para luego, sin otra explicación, mostrarse frío e indiferente, alejándose casi por días enteros de ella. – Que te pasa?  
  
Sin variar ese comportamiento que la chica ya conoce se dirige a la puerta de la cocina – No tengo apetito, si gustas mañana cocino yo.... – dice sin voltear a mirarla.  
  
La chica lo sigue con la mirada, siente la tensión en el aire la tensión que siempre queda después de esos transes de Len. Pero aún así le se preocupa por el muchacho.  
  
Al desaparecer de la cocina la chica se dispone a preparar algo para ella, obedeciendo a lo que recién le había dicho el joven. Mientras que Len sube hasta la habitación de sus padres, al ser la única habitación que tiene sábanas Pilika y él se pusieron de acuerdo en dormir ambos juntos, en parte eso le incomoda, pues ni el mismo sabe hasta que extremo pueda llegar en una cama con la inocente chica, pero por el otro lado le encanta permanecer con esa chica.  
  
Se recuesta mirando hacia el techo oscuro, se queda pensando , tal como siempre, en sus extraños comportamientos, ni el mismo logra explicarse que le pasa para reaccionar de esa manera. Ya mas relajado se recuesta de costado en el centro de la cama, mirando por la ventana, las estrellas se logran ver muy hermosas.  
  
Ya pasado varios minutos la joven peliazul reúne el valor suficiente para subir a la habitación, al entrar a ésta se encuentra con que el chico esta recostado al centro.  
  
Se le acerca, al descubrir que esta dormido sonríe tiernamente, se sienta a la orilla donde se encuentra dirigido el rostro del muchacho, se le queda viendo por unos segundos mientras acerca una mano a su rostro quitando algunos cabellos negros que le cubren ligeramente.  
  
Luego de unos momento toma la decisión de recostarse, más que nada para verlo más de cerca.  
  
Continúa con su mano tocando el rostro del muchacho, recorriendo su mano por aquel rostro masculino, es muy guapo, definitivamente lo es.  
  
-¿Que te pasa, Len? – susurra la chica en un tono muy dulce, preguntando por las reacciones extrañas del muchacho – Me siento muy mal cuando reaccionas así... – continúa diciendo en un tono aún mas suave y dulce que el anterior.  
  
Len abre los ojos, su actuación de hacerse el dormido queda completamente desecha ante la sorpresa que siente ante esa suave confesión.  
  
Pilika reacciona tan sólo sonrojándose, parece ser que desde un principio había descubierto esa ligera mentira, lo continúa mirando con su hermosa sonrisa.  
  
El chico relaja la mirada ante la calma de la muchacha, el rostro de la chica, ahora alumbrado por la tenue luz de la luna se ve... tan hermoso... tan delicado... – lo siento... – susurra tomando suavemente la mano que se encuentra en su rostro. Lo que menos quiere es lastimarla y no se había dado cuenta de que con esas reacciones le hacía más daño del que él quería evitar.  
  
La peliazul le sonríe, ahora sus ojos demuestran un brillo de agradecimiento. Se le acerca para cargar su cabeza en el pecho del joven, se siente muy bien estando junto a él. Len la recibe rodeándola con sus brazos. Se quedan así varios minutos, minutos interminables en esa exquisita calma.  
  
No tarda mucho en que esa calma los dominara y que lentamente comenzaran a quedarse dormidos, así, abrasados, en ese momento ninguno se desea de otra forma que no sea con ese suave contacto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Lo.... lo siento.... – el peliazul se aleja de la pelirroja.  
  
La joven se queda viendo un punto fijo en el infinito, la sorpresa la ha dejado inmóvil.  
  
-Perdona... yo.... – calla al ver que los ojos de la pelirroja se dirigen a los suyos.  
  
En ese momento es cuando el rostro de la muchacha se comienza a tornar de un rojo suave.  
  
Sin decir palabra se aleja del muchacho, pasando por su lado y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación, Había ido tan animadamente a despertarlo y ahora se va tan callada, sale de la habitación y comienza a dirigirse hacia la que comparte con Pilika.  
  
-Tamao.... yo.... – El joven la sigue a paso lento mientras se aleja, no quería romper la hermosa amistad que comenzaba a crecer entre ellos de esa manera – Lo siento.... en verdad... – Un golpe de puerta casi en la cara hace que el chico silenciara bruscamente.  
  
Se queda mirando aquel trozo de madera que se interpone en su camino, pero no hace nada para sacarlo. Luego se algunos segundos se sienta en el suelo cargando su espalda en la puerta. Prefiere no insistirle a la chica.  
  
Pasa sus dedos por sus labios, aún se encuentran tibios – Maldición! – aprieta el puño. Si tan sólo se hubiese controlado un poco más, tan sólo un poco, eso no estaría pasando.  
  
Se sintió tan feliz de que la chica se hubiera atrevido a abrazarlo que casi no pudo controlar su reacción siguiente.  
  
Por otra parte, la joven pelirroja esta sentada por el otro lado de la puerta en la misma posición que el muchacho.  
  
Sintió tanto miedo en ese momento, la intensidad con que el muchacho se atrevió a besarla le ha traído el recuerdo de cuando la conoció, definitivamente no era la misma manera en que la besó esa vez, esta vez estaba llena de ternura, cariño, pero no puede evitar su temor al recordar esas escenas en que vio a ese chico desnudándola, tocándola incansablemente, saboreando con su lengua el interior de su boca.  
  
Momentos encarnados en su memoria, que con ese beso volvieron a surgir del inconsciente.  
  
El joven por una parte comprende el sentir de la muchacha, no todos quisieran tener alguna relación con alguien que le hizo tanto daño, pero él ha cambiado, sorpresivamente el estar con esa muchacha le ha hecho cambiar mucho, incluso ha madurado, lo cual e creía prácticamente imposible.  
  
-Tamao.... – dice en voz alta, captando así la atención de la chica que se encuentra en el interior de la habitación. – Lo siento.... te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.... – se sorprende así mismo por disculparse con tanta honestidad. – pero no te enfades... – el chico sube la mirada – por favor... no te enfades... - cierra los ojos, pidiendo por que sus palabras fuesen oídas por la pelirroja.  
  
Pasan cerca de 10 minutos sin respuesta alguna por parte de la muchacha, ya resignado , se levanta del suelo y se dirige a su habitación, antes de entrar voltea por ultima vez, esperando a que alguna respuesta se presentara, pero nada, suspira resignado, es sorprendente lo mal que se siente por el rechazo de la muchacha, por lo general no le daría importancia y continuaría insistiendo hasta el punto de llegar a ser insoportable, pero con ella no se atreve.  
  
Se dispone a entrar a la habitación hasta que las cosas se alivien un poco, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo detiene, haciendo que su reacción fuera voltear la mirada.  
  
Al ver a la pelirroja que lo mira sonrojada una sonrisa se forma automáticamente en su rostro.  
  
La joven se le acerca, mientras el voltea – Que bueno que... – es interrumpido por dos dedos posados suavemente en sus labios.  
  
Tamao se le acerca lo suficiente para abrazarlo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del muchacho.  
  
-No digas nada.... – ruega la chica posando su cabeza en el fuerte pecho frente a ella.  
  
Horo queda algo sorprendido en un principio, pero no tarda en comenzar a devolverle el abrazo, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la chica hasta su estrecha cintura.  
  
"No..... no puede ser...." Piensa Horo cuando siente cómo su corazón late con fuerza y rapidez, no había notado que estaba así, desde que sintió como la puerta se abría que siente que esta apunto de salir de su pecho.  
  
Al descubrir lo que le esta pasando aprieta ligeramente a la chica contra sí, quien lo diría... él..... el "estúpido" Horo, ese joven que las pocas veces que estaba con una chica era para tener sexo, su único interés, lo único que le importaba de la muchacha. Ahora sintiendo alivio con el sólo hecho de saber que la chica no se había molestado.  
  
Que irónica es la vida, quien iba a imaginar que en tan sólo dos meses la suya daría un vuelco tan grande, pero no se queja, le encanta, disfruta estando con esa muchacha, y recién en ese instante se da cuenta de la razón.... sin ser esa su intención, sin si quiera haberlo planeado.... se esta enamorando, por no decir que ya lo esta.  
  
Se siente como un tonto al reconocerlo por si mismo, pero al sentir cómo las manos de la chica acarician lentamente su espalda, se olvida de todo y comienza a disfrutar de esa cálida unión.  
  
Apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, no se explica como fue que comenzó, quizás fue el temor con que la chica lo miraba la primera vez, su voz, su belleza y ternura, quizás hasta fue el beso que le robó hace unos minutos, pero ya no le importa, esta con ella, y hasta ese entonces, es lo único que le interesa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Una mañana, Pilika despierta temprano, mira al joven que duerme a su lado, se ve como un niño mientras duerme, le da un tierno beso en la frente y luego se levanta. Entra al baño para darse un baño y luego vestirse.  
  
Mientras cepilla su cabello, mira de vez en cuando al muchacho, es increíble cuanto le cuesta alejarse de él, sonríe, a pesar de estar durmiendo juntos y todo, el joven no le ha tocado ni un pelo, ni siquiera ha intentado besarla, sabe cuanto lo desea, pero no se atreve a tocarla.  
  
Por decisión propia la chica comienza a ordenar la casa, entra a una de las habitaciones al parecer es la que Len ocupaba cuando era pequeño.  
  
Se toma el pelo en una cola de caballo y comienza a sacudir las cosas. Esta bastante entretenida mientras tararea una canción, le distrae una fotografía que esta en el velador.  
  
Nuevamente sale la familia completa, pero esta vez los jóvenes sale más pequeños aún de unos 3 o 4 años.  
  
Toma la foto entre sus manos, la familia era muy hermosa, lástima que tubo tal cambio en sus vidas.  
  
Con melancolía comienza a recordar la suya, varias veces ha tenido tanta desesperación por irse de ese lugar como fuera, pero no se atreve. Se sentiría tan feliz con que por lo menos supieran que estan bien, darle un enorme abrazo a sus hermanos, a Hao, el que más la conciente de los gemelos, Yoh, que es el más distraído de los tres, sus padres, con la ternura que la ha caracterizado desde pequeña,.  
  
Todos deben estar tan preocupados por ella, una lágrima comienza a resbalar por su mejilla, se siente muy mal al recordar que la última vez que los vio se había enfadado por una estupidez.  
  
Sacude la cabeza tratando de que esos pensamientos se alejaran de su mente, se levanta para comenzar a ordenar nuevamente.  
  
Siente tanto deseos de verlos, abrazarlos a todos, que todos vallan a sacarla de ese lugar para protegerla.  
  
Incluso, olvidando en ese momento la ternura del chico de ojos dorados, desea con todas sus fuerzas salir de ese lugar, ir con su familia, verlos, abrazarlos, besar a todos y cada uno de sus integrantes.  
  
Las lágrimas comienzan a abundar en su rostro mientras ordena, al encontrar algo de ropa abre el armario con la intención de guardarla, se sorprende por lo que ve.  
  
El morral que usa para la escuela se encuentra ahí, junto con el de Tamao. Su corazón se paraliza y su respiración se tensa al recordar su celular, lo saca, esta apagado.  
  
Su corazón continúa paralizado mientras lo enciende, la batería esta completa, los chicos debieron apagarlo cuando las secuestraron, en la oportunidad perfecta, quizás la única que se presente.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno... este queda hasta aquí! Un beso a todos!!!  
  
Jejejeje ^-^ hasta el próximo capitulo!  
  
SAYONARA! 


	5. ¡Acéptalo!

~~*~~¡¡¡Acéptalo!!~~*~~  
  
Su corazón aun se encuentra paralizado mientras presiona los números de su casa, siente como su mano tiembla ante ese nerviosismo.  
  
Presiona el aparato en su oído, al sonar tan sólo un tono, su dedo presiona nervioso para colgar. Mira a su alrededor, no desea ser descubierta, se sienta sentándose en sus rodillas, las fuerzas de sus pies se han desvanecido por el nerviosismo que esta experimentando.  
  
Vuelve a intentar, pero corta nerviosa nuevamente, se queda un instante con los ojos cerrados, reuniendo el valor para marcar el número y no arrepentirse.  
  
Finalmente se decide, presiona el número y ahora comienza lentamente a acercarlo a su oído, siete un revuelo en su estómago mientras cada tono le sigue a otro.  
  
Finalmente se escucha que se levanta – Residencia Azakura... – se escucha una voz masculina, Pilika guarda silencio al reconocer a su hermano.  
  
-Diga? – cuestiona el joven al no oír respuesta.  
  
Los ojos de la chica comienzan a desbordar de lágrimas, y el nudo de la garganta le impide articular palabra.  
  
-Hay alguien ahí? – el chico parece impacientarse.  
  
-H...Hao... – la voz de la chica sale muy quebradiza por el llanto, una angustiosa felicidad la domina al oír la voz de su hermano.  
  
-Si... quien habla? – Se escucha algo angustiado por el tono de la chica, aún no logra reconocer entre ese sollozo la voz femenina.  
  
-....E..Estoy bien... – continúa sin contestar la pregunta anterior, trata de utilizar las menor cantidad de palabras que pueda, el dolor que le causa cada una al atravesar el nudo que presiona su garganta le resulta casi insoportable. – Estoy con bien.... por favor... no se imaginen nada... – las lágrimas vuelven a abundar luego de decir esa frase.  
  
-P... Pilika? – el chico se deja oír muy sorprendido – donde estas?!, enseguida voy por ti!!  
  
La joven baja la mirada, acaba de recordar el sentimiento que tiene por el chico de ojos dorados – Estoy bien.... no me ha pasado nada.... – trata de tranquilizar a su hermano sin éxito, los sollozos incluso llegan a exasperar al muchacho  
  
-Pilika... donde estas?? – el joven se deja oír con desesperación.  
  
-Los amo a todos... – solloza – te juro que los amo....  
  
-Mi niña..... dime.... donde estas?.... – el chico trata de tranquilizarse.  
  
La joven queda en silencio por unos segundos, su corazón se llena de gozo al oír el sobrenombre de cariño que le tiene su hermano.  
  
-Los extraño mucho.... – continúa – te prometo que los veré pronto...  
  
-No te han hecho nada? – el chico deja ya de insistir, ha comprendido que la joven no le dirá palabra alguna sobre donde esta.  
  
-No.... estoy bien...Tamao esta conmigo.... también se encuentra bien – continúa, sus lágrimas aún abundan en sus ojos, se siente muy angustiada, con ese infinito deseo de ir corriendo a los brazos de su hermano y a la ves, otro deseo de la misma intensidad de no separarse del chico que la secuestró.  
  
-Donde están los demás?... – pregunta ya tranquilizándose un poco.  
  
-Salieron, estoy sólo en casa.... – continúa su hermano, ahora poniendo más seria su voz – Por favor Pili.... dime donde estas.... nos tienes muy preocupados.  
  
-Yo..... no.... no se.... - Pilika se sorprende al oír un ruido en la habitación, voltea, el encontrar la figura de Len cargada en el marco de la puerta hace que, casi sin pensarlo, apretara el botón para cortar.  
  
-Pilika!!... PILIKA!! - Hao llama en vano mientras comienzan a sonar los tonos seguidos.  
  
La joven se queda viendo con mucho temor el rostro del muchacho, la seriedad con que la mira no se la había visto nunca, un sentimiento de desesperación comienza a crecer en su interior, en ese momento su deseo de permanecer a su lado desvanece, ante el temor sólo desea volver a casa.  
  
No sabe como reaccionar, desconoce completamente lo que le hará ese sujeto por haber llamado a su casa.  
  
El chico relaja la mirada al ver con el temor que lo mira la peliazul, arruga el entrecejo mientras voltea la mirada para no verle a los ojos – Si te quieres ir.... basta con decirlo... – dice fríamente, sin dejar notar algún sentimiento en su voz.  
  
La joven se sorprende por las palabras que acaba de oír.  
  
Len voltea para salir de la habitación – Quédate con tus cosas... si gustas...  
  
Pilika esta demasiado sorprendida, nunca imagino oír esas palabras provenir de la boca del joven.  
  
-Haré el almuerzo.. – se oye la voz del muchacho mientras baja las escaleras. – Aprovecha de tomar un baño.  
  
La peliazul esta muy sorprendida, se sienta en la cama mirando su celular. Sabe que intentaran llamarla nuevamente, aún escucha los pasos del muchacho cuando baja cada escalón. Cierra los ojos dejando que otras lágrimas se unieran a las que ya han salido, y lo apaga, no sabe con exactitud por qué, por no decir que no lo sabe.  
  
Otros 2 días se hacen presentes, cada uno más tenso que el anterior, Pilika no se atreve a intercambiar palabra con el muchacho, se ve notoriamente decepcionado. Comen sin hablar de nada, el almuerzo y la cena pasan en un desesperante silencio.  
  
En la mañana Len sale a hablar por teléfono, llama a su amigo desde una cabina telefónica justo al frente de la casa.  
  
-Diga – Horo contesta su celular.  
  
-Hola idiota... – dice bromeando.  
  
-Hola estúpido, ¿qué hay? – contesta el otro chico mientras se sienta.  
  
-Quiero saber si la chica que se esta quedando contigo aún esta sana y salva... – dice mientras se recarga en una de las paredes de vidrio.  
  
-Claro que esta bien! – dice sonrojándose – A mi me preocupa la que se esta quedando contigo!!  
  
El chico se vuelve serio de repente – Encontró donde tenía guardadas las cosas de ambas...llamó por celular a su casa...  
  
El peliazul se sorprende – Que!!??  
  
-Hubieras visto como estaba.... realmente se quiere ir... – dice con algo de frustración.  
  
-Len?? – el joven se sorprende por el tono que acaba de usar su amigo.  
  
-No se que hacer... – confiesa el muchacho, sin prestar mucha atención a la sorpresa de Horo.  
  
-Len.... te preocupas mucho por ella.... – comenta su amigo, luego comienza a reír irónico – Suena estúpido que venga de mi parte... pero creo entender como te sientes  
  
-Hm? – el joven hace un quejido en forma de pregunta.  
  
-Nos hemos enamorado... – dice casi susurrándolo.  
  
-Que??!! No seas payaso! – Len se sobresalta bastante – Como crees eso?! Esa palabra es demasiado complic....  
  
-Tengo miedo de lastimarla Len.... anoche estuve apunto de tocarla... pero me dio miedo....  
  
-Que tu que? O_o – Len se sorprende.  
  
-Hace unos días la bese sin pensarlo.... – comienza a contar – Ahí me di cuenta de lo que sentía...  
  
-Pero de que estas hablando? – Len no puede creer que quien esté diciendo eso sea su estúpido amigo Horo.  
  
-Anoche estábamos juntos en la cama, ella estaba lista, tendida ahí.... – Horo se imagina todo como si se tratara de una escena que se repite en ese momento – Cualquier cosa que le hiciera no le iba a molestar.... se me estaba entregando completa, Len... – Len se extraña por la voz nerviosa de su amigo – Pero no pude.... no me atreví.... – confiesa el chico mientras sujeta su cabeza – No quería hacerle daño...  
  
-Pero dices que ella ya estaba lista.... porque dudaste? – Len aún no se explica por que la confusión de su amigo.  
  
-No lo sé... creo que es muy injusto...  
  
-Injusto? ¬¬... – Len no comprende.  
  
-He estado con muchas chicas, idiota.... – explica sarcásticamente – ella no ha sido tocada por nadie....  
  
-Y eso que?  
  
-No creo que me entiendas.... pero espera a que esa chica haga algo para que te des cuenta de que estas enamorado.  
  
-Yo no estoy... esa cosa que dices!!  
  
-No te hagas el inocente... desde un principio que le tienes muchas ganas a Pilika!!..... – dice Horo, haciendo que un sonrojo por parte de su amigo se hiciera presente – Has estado innumerables veces a solas con ella, si se te hubiese dado la gana la hubieras tomado como si fuese agua...  
  
-No he tenido tales oportunidades!! – Niega Len sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
-La primera vez que la llevaste para allá pasaron solos toda una noche... y ni siquiera te atreviste a tocarla!!  
  
El chico recuerda ese beso que le robó mientras dormía, pero más que eso no se atrevió a hacer.  
  
-Además... porque demonios me estas llamando? Nunca lo haces cuando estas en la casa de tus padres! – Horo se recuesta en su cama.  
  
-No lo sé.... se me ocurrió!! – dice ya hartándose de su amigo.  
  
-No, Len.... – dice seriamente - estas triste porque sabes que ella se quiere ir..... – Len abre los ojos sorprendido – Acéptalo, No quieres que ella se valla... – El joven minimiza el tono de su voz – Si llamaste para un consejo, pues el mío es que aceptes que te has enamor...  
  
El chico corta de golpe, no quiere oír el resto de la frase – Idiota... – susurra mientras sale de la cabina.  
  
Comienza a caminar hasta el patio de su casa, se sienta en una banca que da hacia la calle. Se queda mirando la cabina mientras piensa en lo que le ha dicho su amigo.  
  
En parte el peliazul tenía razón, no quería alejarse de ella, le encantaba permanecer a su lado, aunque sea mirando la hermosa figura, contemplando la belleza de la chica.  
  
No quiere aceptar ese sentimiento desconocido para él, ese que siente cada vez que esta cerca de esa muchacha. – Acaso será...?– piensa en voz alta, pero luego niega rápidamente con la cabeza – No, Len... tu no sirves para eso...  
  
Entra a la casa, Pilika se encontraba cocinando para el almuerzo, la chica no parece notar su presencia por lo que se queda unos segundos mirando la sutil figura mientras prepara una ensalada.  
  
Es primera vez que se siente así, tiene muchas ganas de ir y abrazarla, pero eso sería aceptar que su amigo tenía toda la razón,¿ quien diría que en alguna cosa Horo iba a ser el más maduro?  
  
En la tarde, cuando el sol comienza a teñir el cielo de colores naranjas, la joven sale del baño, el agua caliente le ha hecho bastante bien, aunque se siente muy deprimida, su mente es un desastre de ideas desordenadas. Siente un ligero aroma, huele delicioso, Len es bastante fuerte en el tema de cocinar.  
  
Comienza a vestirse con mucha calma, no tiene muchos deseos de ver al joven en ese momento, de alguna forma siente que lo ha traicionado por haber llamado por teléfono.  
  
Se viste con una falda hasta las rodillas y una remera a tiras de color negro, luego toma su cabello con una media cola.  
  
-A comer! – se escucha la voz del chico que la llama, es una de las pocas frases que intercambian entre ellos, el estómago de la chica se tensa al oír ese la voz del joven. Pilika comienza a bajar las escaleras lentamente.  
  
Ve que la mesa esta lista y que el chico esta sirviendo los platos. El chico gira la mirada para verla, se sonroja ligeramente al descubrir lo hermosa que esta vestida, pero no hace ninguna expresión en su rostro.  
  
Pilika no nota esa reacción por los nervios que siente, por lo que se sienta sin atreverse a mirar al joven a los ojos.  
  
El chico se sienta frente a ella en la mesa cuadricular de la cocina, con el mismo sentimiento de no atreverse a mirarla.  
  
Sin ánimos, el muchacho comienza a comer con lentitud, también logra sentir la gran tensión que hay en ese momento.  
  
Pasado algunos minutos el chico ve el plato de la peliazul, nota que no ha probado ni un bocado.  
  
-Se te va a enfriar... – anuncia volviendo a la tarea de comer.  
  
Pilika lo mira, notoriamente la situación es por el llamado que hizo, pero ya se ha llegado a tornar insoportable.  
  
-Lo siento... – susurra la muchacha. Len deja de masticar ante esa confesión  
  
-Que cosa? – cuestiona el chico con algo de comida en la boca.  
  
-Me sentí muy feliz de hablar con mi her...  
  
-Ya te dije que si te quieres ir basta con que lo digas! – el chico parece irritarse de repente. Pilika lo mira sorprendida – Al anochecer volveremos con los demás.... – anuncia el muchacho.  
  
La peliazul se sorprende por ese cambio tan repentino de planes – dijiste que nos quedaríamos por 2 semanas...  
  
El joven se levanta de la mesa ya concluyendo su almuerzo a pesar de no haber terminado la totalidad de su plato, bota la comida que le quedaba y comienza a lavar los utensilios que usó para cocinar.  
  
-Len.... – la joven se levanta tras él.  
  
Al sentir las manos de la joven en su espalda el chico dirige una de las suyas para quitarlas sin delicadeza – Ve y arregla tus cosas...  
  
La chica esta muy perturbada, la actitud del chico la hace sentir mucho peor, se queda por unos segundos viendo la espalda del muchacho.  
  
El chico se enjuaga las manos y voltea, bastante irritado – Te dije que fueras a arreglar tus cosas! – se sienta nuevamente en la silla que ocupaba inicialmente.  
  
Pilika dirige su mirada al chico, impacientando más al muchacho – Ya vete! – el chico voltea, se sorprende de que la joven se encontrara más cerca que antes, parada justo al lado de su silla.  
  
Sube la mirada para verle el rostro, algunas lágrimas salen de esos hermosos ojos azules.  
  
El chico voltea la vista, el verle esos ojos llenos de tristeza no es algo que le guste ver en ese momento, también le hace mucho daño.  
  
La joven toma el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos para que la mirara, algo que el chico no evita. Se queda viendo los ojos dorados del muchacho por algunos segundos.  
  
Len iba a sacudir la cabeza para liberarse de esas manos, no desea ver esos ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. Pero la sorpresa de ver cómo se le acerca lo deja paralizado.  
  
Los ojos de la chica ya se encontraban cerrado en el momento en que sus labios se posaron suavemente en los de él, Mientras que los del muchacho se abren de par en par por el asombro.  
  
Al sentir cómo la lengua de la muchacha abre con delicadeza sus labios, el chico se sorprende aún más, pero no hace nada para detenerla, esta petrificado, tampoco atina a corresponderle.  
  
La joven no ha olvidado el beso que él le robó cuando se conocieron, ya lo aprendió y lo tiene guardado en su memoria, muy bien lo demuestra en el que ahora esta proporcionándole al muchacho.  
  
Len ya comienza a acostumbrarse, sus ojos vuelven a la normalidad mientras mira los de la chica que se encuentran cerrados. Le encanta esa chica, pero ese sentimiento que experimenta cuando esta con ella lo confunde demasiado.  
  
Comienza a cerrar los ojos y a corresponder aquel dulce beso se embriaga con el sabor de la boca de la chica.  
  
Sin separarse se levanta para poder tener más contacto. En ese momento el joven se olvida de todo, de lo que discutió con Horo-Horo, del incidente con el celular, no le importa nada más que ese momento, en ese tierno beso, el cual deseaba hace mucho tiempo, pero no reunía el valor para exigirlo.  
  
Len se separa del beso para tomar un poco de aire y para contemplar a la hermosa chica, Pilika muestra algo de rubor en sus mejillas y un infinito brillo en sus ojos, ambos sonríen, después de todo ambos deseaban estar juntos de esa forma.  
  
Pilika lo abraza y carga su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. Len acaricia el cabello de la chica, carga su mentón en la cabeza de ella mientras lo hace, se deleita con el delicioso aroma de la joven.  
  
No se dejan desconcentrar por las palabras, en ese momento simplemente no las necesitan. Se quedan unidos disfrutando el momento en un agradable silencio. Ese momento tan monótono que parecía en un principio, ahora es de lo más agradable.  
  
Pilika sube la mirada para encontrarse con los labios de Len nuevamente, este beso menos nervioso que el anterior es bien recibido por ambos, y continúan disfrutándolo por algunos minutos más. Sumidos en ese momento ninguno nota el pasar del tiempo, ni siquiera se dan el tiempo de prestarle atención, pues no les interesa, lo único que les importa es en esa unión que se ha formado entre ellos.  
  
La chica se separa del muchacho, la pequeña distancia que se forma entre ellos parece entristecer a ambos jóvenes. Pilika se aleja más aún tomando al chico de la mano y guiándolo por las escaleras.  
  
En el momento en que la chica lo guía hasta el interior de la habitación en que duermen juntos, Len comienza a angustiarse. Justo al frente de la cama la joven lo detiene y se le acerca para hacer nacer un nuevo beso.  
  
El joven no lo rechaza, pero se siente muy extrañado de que la peliazul lo haya guiado hasta la habitación. Sin ser esa su intención, en su interior reúne las fuerzas necesarias para controlarse, sabe que estando con una chica y una cama en la misma habitación no sabe que pasa hasta la mañana siguiente, pero en esta ocasión no quiere que pase lo mismo, no lo desea, Horo tiene razón en algo, no desea hacerle daño.  
  
El beso comienza a aumentar de intensidad, ambos de acostumbran rápidamente al nuevo ritmo que esta tomando.  
  
En un acuerdo mutuo ambos se recuestan en la cama, el joven atento a que su sentido común no se descontrolara.  
  
La joven se carga ligeramente en el cuerpo del muchacho sin dejar de besarle, ambos comienzan a sentir al calor que comienza en sus labios para expandirse luego por todo su cuerpo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UUUYYY!!! Pero que mala soy jijijijiji XP  
  
Un saludo a todos los que han leído este fic ^.^... espero no me odien tanto.... (jajajajajajaja XP)  
  
Juli!!! Conéctate al msn pues mujer! Estoy muy intrigada por continuar!!!  
  
Un saludo a todas mis niñas del msn, haré algo por el HaoxAnna que tengo pendiente, lo prometo! Pero primero termino éste.... XP  
  
Ojala no me ataquen con mensajes llenos de amenazas cuando me las encuentre en msn ^.^U.  
  
Muchas gracias por leer el fic!! Y espero aguarden a la continuación... aunque con el suspenso que les dejé dudo mucho que se lo quieran perder ^.^  
  
Un beso a todos y Sayonara!!! 


	6. Todo para Ti

~~*~~ Todo para Ti ~~*~~  
  
La joven se carga ligeramente en el cuerpo del muchacho sin dejar de besarle, ambos comienzan a sentir al calor que parte de sus labios para expandirse luego por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Disfrutan infinitamente ese contacto. Len pasa sus manos por la cintura de la muchacha para acariciar su espalda, no se da cuenta en que momento sus manos se cuelan por el interior de la remera para comenzar a tocar la suave piel de la muchacha.  
  
El joven siente cómo la delicada piel de la muchacha se eriza bajo el tacto de sus manos, le encanta, le fascinan esas pequeñas reacciones.  
  
Pilika corta el beso para ver los ojos de Len, sus ojos no muestran la lujuria con que la miró la primera vez, ni siquiera se parece a esa mirada. Ambos ruborizados ligeramente y con la respiración entre cortada por ligeros gemidos.  
  
Len se siente extraño cuando los besos de la chica se dirigen a su cuello, siente la delicadeza con que los labios de la chica se posan para dar pequeños toques en la piel de su cuello, pero le encanta. Se sorprende un tanto más cuando la chica comienza lentamente a desabotonar su camisa dando sutiles besos a cada fracción de piel que queda expuesta.  
  
Cuando los besos de la chica comienzan a descender por su vientre el joven deja liberar un ligero gemido, esta disfrutando lo que le hace la muchacha. Siente cómo su corazón comienza a latir con extremada fuerza.  
  
Al terminar con la camisa la chica continúa besando la parte superior del cuerpo del muchacho, verdaderamente es muy guapo, su musculatura perfecta.  
  
Len se sienta levantando a la chica con él, ella queda de rodillas a su lado mientras un nuevo beso se hace presente entre ellos.  
  
El joven echa sus brazos hacia atrás, facilitándole a la chica que deslizara su camisa para quitarla, después de un momento llega a ser un estorbo.  
  
Ya con la camisa menos Pilika se separa del beso del joven, para mirarlo a los ojos, nota todo el cariño que hay por ella en ese muchacho, sabe que él no lo quiere aceptar, pero lo reconoce muy bien en esa mirada.  
  
Lo mismo siente Len, la mirada de la chica lo mira con extremada ternura, no con el temor que veces anteriores, esos hermosos ojos azules están dedicados tan sólo para él.  
  
El beso continua mientras Len acomoda a Pilika recostándola en la cama, ligeramente carga su peso en ella mientras acaricia el plano vientre bajo la remera.  
  
Len toma la remera por el extremo de abajo para comenzar a subirla lentamente. Pilika se sienta y levanta sus brazos para ayudarle al chico a deslizarla con facilidad. Seguido de la remera Len se encarga de la falda, dejando a la joven tan sólo cubierta por su ropa interior.  
  
El joven vuelve a mirar esos hermosos ojos, ella ha aceptado cada caricia sin discusión, en parte eso le inquieta, no desea perder el control y terminar por lastimarla, pero la desea, casi inaguantablemente.  
  
Len vuelve a descansar sus labios en los de la chica, ahora acariciando con libertad la piel que esta expuesta, esos deliciosos estímulos hacen reaccionar el cuerpo de la muchacha. La joven siente la misma sensación en su entrepierna que la vez anterior, pero el deseo no ha nacido en ese momento, lo que esta pasando lo ha deseado desde que comenzó a conocer mejor al muchacho.  
  
La mano del chico se cuela deseosa por la espalda de ella, la joven arquea su cuerpo para dejar que pase con más facilidad. Casi desesperadamente se dirige al broche del sostén, liberando los delicados senos de la muchacha.  
  
La chica se cubre en un principio después de romper el beso, es la primera vez que esta expuesta de esa manera hacia un hombre. Len sonríe, realmente es muy hermosa, comienza a besarla nuevamente, sin dejar que el calor de sus cuerpos se perdiera.  
  
Luego de unos instantes la joven libera sus senos para abrazar por el cuello al muchacho, el contacto de sus pechos desnudos en realmente delicioso.  
  
Una mano se hace camino por el vientre de la chica, para luego levantar ligeramente su pantaleta y dirigirse a ese lugar de intimidad máxima de la peliazul.  
  
La joven abre los ojos cuando él se comienza a abrir camino entre su ropa íntima, pero no lo detiene, siente cómo los dedos del joven juguetean delicadamente con su entrepierna.  
  
Len se aleja de los labios de la chica y comienza a besar delicadamente un camino que se forma por la figura de la chica. La joven arquea su espalda un par de veces con los ojos cerrados, deliciosos golpes eléctricos le recorren de extremo a extremo.  
  
Pilika abre los ojos cuando siente que uno de los besos se aproxima demasiado al lugar donde se encuentra la mano del muchacho.  
  
Levanta ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Len, El chico la mira desde abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-L.... Len.... – susurra entre gemidos mientras lo mira.  
  
La peliazul se sorprende al ver como el rostro del muchacho se hunde en su intimidad.  
  
-Len!! – la chica lo sujeta por la cabeza para alejarlo, pero es tarde, la lengua del muchacho ya juguetea con aquel punto de placer presente en todo cuerpo femenino.  
  
Un fuerte espasmo ataca el cuerpo de la chica que la hace caer recostada nuevamente, seguido por unos cuantos gemidos.  
  
El chico disfruta de la intimidad de la chica, él también muestra un rubor considerable en su rostro, más aún al sentir como las suaves manos de la chica se posan en su cabeza.  
  
El oír los gemidos de Pilika incitan más al muchacho a continuar, ya próximo la cumbre del placer los gemidos de la chica se transforman en gritos cortos. Nunca había experimentado tantas sensaciones al mismo tiempo, lleva una de sus manos a su boca para intentar callarse ella misma, pero le resulta inútil. Luego de su intento fracasado de invocar al silencio lleva la misma mano hasta sus ojos que lagrimean por el constante placer que le proporciona su compañero.  
  
Len abre los ojos para verla, su primer orgasmo se hace presente, haciendo que un gemido, casi grito, prolongado hiciera que todo su cuerpo vibrase ante tal placer. La joven arquea su espalda y cuello mientras algunas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos por la intensidad del orgasmo.  
  
La chica relaja su cuerpo casi completamente después de que éste ha terminado, ligeros quejidos se hacen presentes con cada bocanada de aire, mantiene sus ojos cerrado mientras trata de ordenar sus ideas.  
  
El joven se incorpora, vuelve a besar los labios de la chica, dándole a probar a ella el sabor de su propio cuerpo.  
  
La chica esta muy agotada, su primer orgasmo en la vida ha consumido mucha de su energía, pero sabe que esto apenas comienza.  
  
Abre los ojos apenas el beso se deshace, El joven la mira satisfecho, se ve simplemente hermosa, el leve brillo de su cuerpo por el sudor, acompañado por el todo azulado que le da la tenue luz de la luna sin opacar en lo más mínimo el brillo de aquellos hermosos ojos.  
  
Pasa sus manos por la cintura del muchacho acariciando su fuerte espalda mientras el nuevo contacto de sus bocas vuelve a aumentar de intensidad.  
  
Len se aleja un poco para mirarla nuevamente, ese hermoso cuerpo femenino esta entregado a sus deseos.... pero se siente algo angustiado.  
  
-Len....? – Pregunta la chica al ver la cara de preocupación del muchacho.  
  
El paso a dar es de lo más común para él, ya lo ha dado varias veces... pero para ella, es la primera vez que recorrerá esta etapa. La totalidad de las chicas con las que estuvo en algún momento ya habían pasado por esto.  
  
Se siente estúpido al reconocer lo que Horo ya le había advertido, es la primera vez que esa idea de le pasa por la mente cuando esta con alguna chica de esa manera.  
  
Se siente algo extraño al notar su propio nerviosismo, siente cómo su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente.  
  
Sus pensamientos se dispersan al sentir el delicado toque de los labios de la joven en los suyos.  
  
-Len.... – el susurro del la chica hacen que la vuelva a ver a los ojos, nota instantáneamente la preocupación que le causó en esos pocos segundos de distracción.  
  
La joven lo abraza con extremada dulzura, cosa que el chico corresponde.  
  
-Estoy lista...... – anuncia la chica, sorprendiendo al muchacho que se aleja para verle a la cara – estoy lista para ti.... – vuelve a decir decidida, la firmeza de sus ojos asiente la veracidad de sus palabras.  
  
El joven relaja la mirada, desde un comienzo esa chica ha sido una caja de sorpresas para él, ha experimentado sensaciones que nunca había imaginado provenir de su interior, se siente muy feliz de tales afirmaciones, pero a la vez muy confundido.  
  
Se queda viendo por unos segundos a la chica, las palabras de su amigo pasan una y otra vez por su mente, reconoce la situación que él le narró hace unas horas y la compara con la de ahora, Horo tiene toda la razón, no desea lastimarla, es más..... comienza a aceptar el nombre que ya de antemano le había dado el sentimiento que nace en su interior al estar al lado de la muchacha.  
  
Se acomoda para corresponder el beso que le entrega la chica.  
  
Deja de interrogarse más internamente, ahora lo que comienza a importarle es complacer los deseos de la muchacha.  
  
Comienza a tocarla nuevamente, esta vez sin vergüenza, estimula cada fibra del cuerpo de la muchacha, haciendo que delicados gemidos salgan por esos tersos labios, reanudando nuevamente la excitación.  
  
Se aleja un poco y se encarga de asimilar las condiciones, después de todo, el aún continúa vistiendo su pantalón. Se sorprende cuando siente las manos de la chica que comienzan a ayudarle, realmente la chica lo desea, esto hace que una ligera sonrisa se forme en su rostro y a la vez comience a desearla aún más.  
  
Pilika se sonroja mucho más al ver el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, el miembro de este ya se encontraba levantado, y mostraba su gran tamaño. Siente algo de temor al pensar que ese corpulento pedazo de carne esta ansioso por entrar en ella.  
  
Len mira algo divertido la expresión de la joven, no le sorprende, pues es la primera vez de la chica que ve el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre.  
  
El joven se recuesta de costado junto a la chica, la cual lo imita para quedar mirándolo frente a frente.  
  
-Si te arrepentiste... – susurra el chico mientras acaricia el fino rostro de la muchacha – lo entiendo....  
  
Pilika niega con la cabeza, pues sus palabras se quedan atascadas en su garganta por el nerviosismo que siente.  
  
El joven sonríe, esa hermosa chica lo ha hecho temblar desde un principio, no entiende el porque, tampoco prefiere detenerse a explicárselo, pero él también se encuentra muy nervioso.  
  
-Pilika... – susurra el joven mientras se acerca para besarla nuevamente.  
  
-Puedo tocarlo?... – la chica interrumpe el beso del chico justo antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos.  
  
El joven sonríe divertido por la pregunta, mira los hermosos ojos de la peliazul – si tu quieres.... – toma una de las manos de la muchacha y la guía con lentitud.  
  
Hace que la delicada mano comience a acariciar su pecho, siente el ligero temblor de la muchacha mientras lo hace, en todo ese momento que han pasado juntos, ella no se ha atrevido a tocarlo, en cambio las manos y los labios han cubierto casi por completo el hermoso cuerpo de la joven.  
  
Len guía la mano por su vientre con mucha lentitud, prefiere no apresurarse, aunque lo desee, no quiere asustar más a la chica.  
  
Los labios del muchacho se posan en los de la chica justo cuando el recorrido de su mano llega hasta su final. Pilika siente cómo la mano del joven acomoda la suya de tal manera que sus dedos rodeen la virilidad del muchacho, se estremece más aún al sentir cómo comienza a ser guiada para masajearlo.  
  
A pesar de su nerviosismo no detiene tales caricias, incluso cuando el chico retira la mano de la suya para sujetar su rostro. Los gemidos que comienzan a entrecortar la respiración del muchacho la incitan a continuar.  
  
Aquellos gemidos comienzan a hacerse más seguidos. Len se siente algo sorprendido por la rapidez en que la chica aprendió lo recién enseñado, pero le agrada.  
  
La excitación del muchacho comienza a aumentar, ya no puede concentrarse más en besarla, los constantes gemidos se lo impiden.  
  
Pilika mira como los ojos del joven se cierran mientras continúa gimiendo, no se explica porque, pero le agrada verlo de esa manera.  
  
Ya casi llegando a un orgasmo Len detiene la mano de la muchacha – Aún... no.... – dice con dificultad a causa de los gemidos. No desea terminar antes que ella, si el asunto debe continuar, pues que terminen juntos.  
  
Los labios vuelven a unirse, mientras Len se acomoda para lo que sigue, abre con lentitud las suaves piernas de la joven para situarse entre ellas, carga su peso en sus manos que ahora se encuentran a cada costado de la cintura de la chica. La tensión en el cuerpo de la muchacha aumenta aún más después de esto, pero tanto su cuerpo como todo su ser desean que esto continúe.  
  
Sin dejar de besar a la muchacha Len guía su miembros hasta la entrada del cuerpo de la joven. Siente la estrechez de esa cavidad mientras comienza a entrar con lentitud.  
  
Ambos están muy nerviosos, pero se dejan guiar por sus emociones.  
  
La humedad del entrepierna de la muchacha facilita bastante el paso. Pero, luego de haber entrado casi la mitad del miembro del joven, ambos sienten un obstáculo. La reacción del muchacho es detenerse de inmediato, más que nada por el pequeño grito de dolor de su compañera.  
  
-E... estas bien? – el joven utiliza todas sus fuerzas para detenerse, su cuerpo le incita a continuar, pero hace lo imposible por detenerse.  
  
La joven abre los ojos, al hacerlo algunas lágrimas se escapan de ellos, pero afirma con la cabeza mientras lo abraza – Continúa... – susurra aferrándose fuertemente a él – por favor.... continúa... – la chica vuelve a relajar su cuerpo para hacer todo un poco más fácil.  
  
Len duda en un principio, no desea lastimarla, pero las palabras de la joven salieron tan incitantes que no puede resistirse a tal petición. Continúa entrando en el cuerpo de la chica, siente como su miembro es presionado en el interior de la cavidad, forcejea un poco más para terminar con ese molesto obstáculo, al hacerlo, la presión que hay en el interior hace que él también sienta algo de dolor.  
  
Al completarse la penetración ambos lanzan un fuerte gemido aferrándose cada uno al cuerpo del otro.  
  
Las experiencias recién vividas fueron las primeras para ambos, Len nunca había tocado a una mujer tan pura como ella, y le causa un sufrimiento enorme al saber que la ha lastimado. Reconoce en esos hermosos ojos el dolor que le ha causado, las lágrimas desbordan pasando ahora por sus mejillas, pero ella le regala una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-Lo siento.... – dice mientras vuelve a abrazarla, se angustia mucho más al ver el pequeño hlo de sangre que desborda por el entrepierna de la muchacha.  
  
Pilika tan sólo se dedica a acariciarle la cabeza – Ya pasó... – dice la joven un tanto más relajada.  
  
Un nuevo beso se hace presente en ese momento, haciendo que ambos se relajen, casi sin pensarlo Len comienza a salir del cuerpo de la muchacha para volver a entrar con lentitud, los quejidos de la muchacha indican que aún siente algo de dolor, pero ya naciendo una nueva excitación a causa de aquellos roces, ese dolor comienza lentamente a desaparecer.  
  
El chico siente mucho la estrechez del sexo de la joven, hace lo imposible por no llegar tan pronto, pues al estar su miembro más presionado que las otras veces, tiene algo de miedo por no llegar a complacer a la muchacha.  
  
Los gemidos de ambos comienzan a hacer un rítmico coro en cuanto las entradas y salidas se hacen más frecuentes.  
  
Len siente extremada presión sobre su miembro, acumula todas sus fuerzas para no llegar antes que la joven.  
  
El dolor ya ha desaparecido casi por completo, el ritmo que se ha tomado ya se torna constante, al igual que los gemidos.  
  
Ambos disfrutan el momento mientras se besan, sus cuerpos se comienzan a entibiar mucho más haciendo que los cuerpos brillen por el sudor.  
  
Ya, luego de unos instantes del ritmo controlado, ambos comienzan a desear más, las embestidas comienzan a aumentar tanto en fuerza como en rapidez.  
  
Pilika pasa sus manos por debajo de los brazos del muchacho hasta llegar a la fuerte espalda, a medida en que el ritmo comienza a hacerse más frecuente aumenta la fuerza con que entierra los dedos en la espalda del chico.  
  
Len carga su peso en sus codos, haciendo más cercano el cuerpo de la chica, las embestidas ya comienzan a ser descontroladas, no pueden concentrarse en el beso, ambos cierran los ojos con fuerza mientras esto continúa, buscando con desesperación el momento en que esa unión culmine.  
  
La joven abre los ojos para ver los de Len que ya la miraban, desean besarse, pero el placer y los gemidos que no se lo permiten.  
  
El muchacho siente cómo las uñas de la chica se entierran en su espalda, rasguñándolo, causándole dolor, pero no le importa, esa es la pura señal de que la esta haciendo gozar por primera vez.  
  
Ya llegando al deseado orgasmo Len tiene la intención de salir de la muchacha, pero se sorprende cuando las piernas de esta rodean sus caderas para que no lo hiciese. Mira a la joven quien le da un tierno beso, justo en ese momento sus labios se separan de golpe para hacerse oír un fuerte gemido por parte de ambos.  
  
Len se deja caer en los brazos de la muchacha, quien lo recibe con un agradable beso disfrutando de la agitada respiración del otro al igual que de los ligeros gemidos que aún continúan.  
  
Se siente muy agotado, mucho más de lo común, en especial con ésta muchacha tubo que dedicarse mucho más en lo que hacía, pero se siente satisfecho, tan lleno de vida en ese momento, entre los brazos de la mujer que ama.... ¿Qué ama?..... abre los ojos algo sorprendido por haber pensado eso, se aleja de los labios de la muchacha para verla a los ojos, es cierto, en ese momento o se imagina con otra mujer que no sea la que ahora le acaricia el rostro con ternura.  
  
El joven se acomoda saliendo del cuerpo de la muchacha y recostarse a su lado, .Es primera vez se carga en el pecho de la chica que lo recibe con extremado cariño.  
  
Pasa su brazo por el blanco vientre mientras comienza a cerrar lentamente los ojos, se siente muy agotado, al igual que ella.  
  
Ambos comienzan lentamente a quedarse dormidos, pero 2 palabras hacen que la chica abra los ojos de golpe y mire al muchacho que esta en su pecho – "Te amo" – dichas en un susurro muy leve, pero lo suficientemente audible. Pilika sonríe y besa la frente de Len, como respuesta.  
  
Seguido a eso Pilika se acomoda para ya dormirse. Pasa sus brazos por los hombros del muchacho y acaricia el cabello de este hasta que se que se queda profundamente dormida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Len se abre los ojos apenas unos rayos de sol comienzan a colarse por la ventana.  
  
Se sienta en la cama mientras restriega sus ojos, Mira a su lado , la joven voltea ahora dándole la espalda, tapada hasta la cintura. Len se queda mirándola por unos instantes, es muy hermosa, y ahora le pertenece.... completa, toda para él....y aunque le cueste un poco aceptarlo él también le pertenece a ella, completamente, de mente, de cuerpo, pero más que nada de corazón.  
  
Se recuesta de costado justo detrás de ella para pasar sus brazos alrededor de esa estrecha cintura y volver a quedarse dormido. Sintiéndose realmente feliz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIC SIN TERMINAR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bueno... aquí les dejo lo que esperaban, espero que les haya gustado ^-^  
  
Un saludo a todos!!  
  
Gracias por continuar leyendo este fic ^.^  
  
Un gran beso! Sayionara! 


	7. Algo Inesperado

Algo Inesperado  
  
El peliazul despierta al sentir como los suevas y tersos labios de la joven rozan los suyos, para luego seguir con un delicado beso en su nariz y otro en su frente.  
  
Abre los ojos con lentitud para disfrutar esa tierna caricia.  
  
Tamao sonríe ampliamente al descubrir que su objetivo se hubo cumplido.  
  
-Buenos días... – dice volviendo a posar sus labios en los del joven.  
  
La respuesta del joven es corresponder a esos labios que lo llaman. Luego de unos segundos, se separan para verse nuevamente. La joven se acomoda cargando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del muchacho y tapándose con las sábanas junto con él.  
  
Se quedan varios minutos abrazados, sin la necesidad de intercambiar tantas palabras, de vez en cuando hablan, pero luego se quedan sumergidos en un agradable silencio.  
  
-Te lastimé?... – pregunta el joven después de haber pasado algunos minutos más en ese agradable silencio.  
  
La pelirroja lo mira algo sorprendida por la pregunta, para luego dirigirle una tierna sonrisa – claro que no... – seguido de esto vuelve a besar al muchacho.  
  
Ya para la tarde aún continúan acostados, no precisamente en calma, más que nada "practicando " la materia que Tamao aprendió esa noche.  
  
Horo se levanta sin prisa, mientras la pelirroja continúa durmiendo, Entra al baño para darse una ducha. Ya al salir, con una toalla sujeta a su cintura, descubre que la chica ya se ha despertado y lo mira con una amplia sonrisa.  
  
Ambos sienten la puerta de entrada,– Debe ser Len.... – Horo se pone un short, el que usa para dormir y se dirige a la puerta cerrada de la habitación.  
  
Tamao, por su parte, se levanta y se viste con su pijama, se dirige al baño de la habitación mientras voltea – Me bañaré primero... – dice sonriéndole, ante lo cual Horo le contesta con el mismo gesto.  
  
Sale de la habitación mientras abrocha su camisa, no le extraña que nuevamente no se tratara de Len, sino de Jeanne quien ha entrado a la casa.  
  
-Buenos días, corazón... – dice la chica sentada en la mesa del comedor con una pierna sobre la otra.  
  
-Hola.... – dice casi sin ánimos, luego mira al joven que se encuentra al lado de ella – te dije que no invitaras a tus clientes a casa.  
  
El joven que la acompaña muestra un rubor considerable a causa del comentario.  
  
-Ehh... no.... espera... – comienza el muchacho, pero Horo no le presta atención, el peliazul camina hacia la cocina y comienza a hacer el desayuno.  
  
-Ya les traje lo de siempre... – comienza a decir la joven de ojos rubí mientras camina hacia el interior de la cocina, dejando a su invitado en el comedor.  
  
-Si...si.... ya lo sé...- contesta Horo sin mirarla.  
  
Horo se sorprende al sentir las manos de la joven en su entrepierna. Horo voltea rápidamente y la empuja – Ya te dije que no hicieras eso...  
  
La joven lo mira con una sonrisa maliciosa – Realmente me encanta cuando te pones así... – confiesa justo antes de acercarse para robarle un beso, cosa que el muchacho esquiva rápidamente y la aleja.  
  
-Ya sabes donde demonios esta el dinero, ahora vete y llévate a este sujeto... – dice mientras la empuja fuera de la cocina y apunta al otro joven.  
  
-Ah! Cierto, que mal educada soy!! – dice actuando con sorpresa.  
  
-Cariño... – se dirige al muchacho que llegó con ella – Él es Horo-Horo....  
  
El peliazul se extraña por eso, ¿qué le iba a importar a ese tipo que su nombre es Horo-Horo?  
  
-Horo-Horo.... – se dirige con malicia al aludido – Él llegó hoy por el pueblo, su nombre es Yoh Azakura...  
  
Al oír el apellido del muchacho Horo se siente palidecer. Se queda mirándolo con gran sorpresa mientras el otro lo saluda cordialmente – Mucho gusto... – dice el joven castaño.  
  
-Eh.... mu...mucho gusto... – tartamudea como respuesta.  
  
-Lamento que te haya molestado... – dice cordialmente – pero estoy en busca de mi hermana que desapareció hace poco más de 2 meses...  
  
Horo siente como su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza, trata con todas sus fuerzas de que no se le note todo el asombro que siente.  
  
Yoh se le acerca pasándole una fotografía – Ella es mi hermana, apunta a la peliazul – tiene 17 años..., esta en último año de preparatoria.  
  
Horo la mira, no hay duda alguna, es la chica que esta con Len  
  
-Su nombre es Pilika.... – continúa.  
  
-No.... no la he visto por acá... – dice actuando lo mejor posible con su indiferencia.  
  
-Ya veo.... – el castaño baja la mirada con tristeza - bueno.... muchas gracias por tu tiempo. – El joven ya se dirige a irse por la puerta, pero Jeanne lo detiene.  
  
-Querido Yoh.... porque no le dejas tu número a Horo para que se comunique contigo... – comenta la muchacha haciendo que el joven peliazul perdiera su color nuevamente – En los pueblos cercanos se esconden muchos secretos.... probablemente dentro de poco descubriremos uno.... – dice ahora viendo al chico con malicia.  
  
-Buena idea.... – dice el castaño sacando un papel y anotando su número de celular – Toma... – se lo entrega junto con la fotografía – si tienes alguna información comunícate conmigo, por favor...  
  
-Claro...nn'U – Horo se lo recibe ya sudando en frío.  
  
-Ah!, por cierto... – saca otra fotografía – ella también esta desaparecida junto con mi hermana – se la pasa - Hasta ahora lo único que sé es que mi hermana y ella están juntas.  
  
El ver el rostro de Tamao en esa fotografía hacen que su desesperación aumente, si la pelirroja sale en ese momento de la habitación la perdería quizás para siempre.  
  
-No te preocupes.... – recibe la otra fotografía – te haré saber apenas tenga algo...  
  
-De acuerdo, muchas gracias... – Yoh se dirige a salir mientras Jeanne recoge el dinero de siempre.  
  
El castaño se sube a su auto mientras que la chica se queda unos segundos más junto a Horo-Horo – Supongo que no quieres perder a esa chiquilla – comenta sin mirarlo.  
  
Horo la mira en silencio, Jeanne voltea la mirada ahora con una cínica sonrisa – Si vuelves a rechazarme...... pues.... ya sabes... – dice ahora dirigiéndose a sentarse de copiloto junto al muchacho.  
  
El joven peliazul la sigue con la mirada, el temor que se apoderó de él ante esas palabras lo ha dejado paralizado, es primera vez en su vida que se siente tan feliz, hasta ese momento, tan contento hasta que esa estúpida ramera lo estafara con eso.  
  
Ve como el auto comienza a irse mientras ambos chicos levantan su mano para despedirlo, usando todas sus fuerzas, levanta la suya en gesto de respuesta.  
  
Se sienta en la escalera de la entrada derrotado, después de que el automóvil no se alcanza ver a la distancia, ¡que injusta es la vida!, que drásticamente cambia todo... todo su mundo perfecto junto a esa joven, en mente una relación de pareja, pero todo eso se fue al diablo.  
  
Siente unos brazos femeninos que lo abrazan por la espalda, posa su mano en aquellos delgados brazos mientras baja la mirada.  
  
-Que te pasa? – la chica pregunta angustiada, logra sentir el ligero temblor en el cuerpo del muchacho.  
  
Horo voltea para mirarla, esa hermosa y tierna joven ha conquistado su corazón completamente, pensar en perderla le parece una cruel tortura.  
  
-Horo.... – Tamao se sienta a su lado para abrazarlo, la desesperación con el que la presiona contra él, cargando su rostro en su hombro la hace sentir más preocupada aún, hace unos minutos estaba muy contento ¿Ahora que le pasa?  
  
-Te amo.... – Horo la presiona más contra él – Te amo tanto.... – Siente cómo su temor rebalsa su propio cuerpo y comienza a escurrir por sus ojos.  
  
Tamao se relaja, tratando de no angustiar más al muchacho – Tranquilo.... – cierra los ojos y comienza a acariciar la cabellera del joven.  
  
Len y Pilika van camino a reunirse con los otros dos, van animadamente cantando una canción de la radio mientras juegan de vez en cuando con sus manos.  
  
La joven peliazul calla de repente, desconcertando un poco a su acompañante.  
  
-Que ocurre? – El joven comienza a bajar en volumen de la radio para poder oír la respuesta.  
  
Pilika lo mira con una sonrisa – No.... nada.... no te preocupes.... – La imagen en su memoria de haber visto a su hermano mayor a uno de los lados de la carretera junto a una chica rubia le hicieron quedar muy pensativa.  
  
Len la mira incrédulo, pero termina por volver a subir el volumen y continuar cantando, cosa que Pilika imita, no con los mismos ánimos de hace un momento, pues el creer haber divisado a su hermano fue una sensación que le ahogó el corazón por varios segundos.  
  
Al llegar a la casa, Pilika entra animadamente, se sorprende al ver que ambos jóvenes están seriamente sentados en la mesa del comedor, se incomoda, al parecer estaban discutiendo o algo así.  
  
Tamao voltea para verla sonríe y se dirige a abrazarla, Pilika en parte se siente algo extrañada por esa reacción, hace unos segundos la vio muy seria.  
  
Len entra detrás de la peliazul, inmediatamente nota el rostro de su amigo.  
  
-Y a ti que te pasa? – pregunta sin siquiera limitarse a saludar.  
  
Horo lo mira, sus ojos están algo hinchados por las lagrimas que libero hace unos momentos.  
  
-Vengan.... – dice el peliazul mientras se levanta.  
  
Todos los presentes obedecen, Pilika queda muy sorprendida al ver la misma foto que ella guarda en su billetera se encuentra en la mesa junto con un papel con un número y otra fotografía.  
  
La joven toma inmediatamente la fotografía en donde esta toda su familia – Donde la conseguiste?? – pregunta casi con desesperación, era imposible que el peliazul haya sacado esa fotografía de sus cosas.  
  
Horo mira a Len, para luego ver a la joven – Tu hermano vino junto con Jeanne....  
  
La chica abre los ojos por la sorpresa – m....mi hermano? - deja caer la fotografía sin reaccionar, ha quedado paralizada.  
  
El corazón de Len se contrae, el mismo sentimiento de su amigo, de perder a la chica que ama, se hace presente en su interior.  
  
-Su nombre era Yoh.... – continúa el muchacho.  
  
La joven baja la mirada, una mezcla de sentimientos se apoderan de ella, le llena de un profundo gozo el saber que sus hermanos se han dado el trabajo de buscarla, eso explica el porque vio a su otro hermano en la carretera junto con la hermana de la pelirroja. ¿Cómo ocultar que desea con todas sus fuerzas volver con su familia?.  
  
Vuelve a subir la mirada, esta vez dirigida al joven de ojos dorados quien ya la miraba de antemano. Ese muchacho es la razón que la ligada a continuar lejos de su familia, obligada en un principio, pero ahora es así como se lo manda su corazón ¿Qué demonios hacer?.  
  
La tarde pronto se vuelve noche, ninguno de los 4 jóvenes tiene mucho ánimos de conversar sobre el incidente con el hermano mayor de Pilika.  
  
Tamao por su parte también esta muy confundida, en otra cosa se asimila a la peliazul, la confusión que tiene en su interior no le permite pensar en otra cosa.  
  
Los chicos se reúnen en el patio, Len se encontraba limpiando su auto mientras Horo se le acerca para ayudarlo.  
  
-Y que piensas hacer? – pregunta el muchacho, nota bastante la inquietud de su amigo, ¿Quién con un ánimo normal se pondría a limpiar el auto a las 2 de la mañana?  
  
-Pienso hacer de que?... – dice sin ánimos mientras restriega una esponja por la parte del parabrisas.  
  
-No te hagas el tonto... – reprimenda el otro mientras imita la acción de su amigo en la ventana de una de las puertas.  
  
Len lo mira un momento, parece tener la intención de decir algo, pero detiene las palabras justo en sus labios antes de que salieran, para luego volver a lo que hacía. – No puedo hacer nada... – dice sin ánimos – si ella se quiere ir no tengo nada que hacer....  
  
Horo nota la indiferencia con lo que lo dice, pero sabe que su amigo esta sólo actuando – La extrañarías?... – dice mirando atentamente cada expresión del joven chino.  
  
Len detiene por un momento lo que hacía, en su corazón siente la presión que causó esa pregunta, pero trata de no demostrarlo en su rostro.  
  
-Len... – repite Horo al no recibir respuesta.  
  
-Te falta el otro lado... – indica el muchacho tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
Horo ríe sarcástico – Te dije que te ibas a dar cuenta de que te habías enamorado... – dice casi burlándose.  
  
Len lo mira con los ojos de un asesino, su orgullo le impide aceptar que ese sujeto haya se haya dado cuenta mucho antes que él de lo que sentía sobre esa mujer, sabe que es cierto, pero no quiere aceptar que él se dio cuenta primero – No lo estoy..... – niega volviendo a lo que hacía.  
  
Horo levanta una ceja – Porqué no llegaste ayer?  
  
Len lo mira sorprendido y extremadamente sonrojado, recuerda que justo antes de comenzar a cocinar le había mandado un mensaje a su amigo diciendo que llegarían ese mismo día.  
  
-Y.....? – dice pícaramente el muchacho peliazul  
  
-Me sentía muy cansado... no tenía ganas de manejar... – dice como escuza mientras continúa limpiando el auto con algo más de rabia.  
  
Horo-Horo ríe muy fuerte, el ver como el orgullo de su amigo comienza a hacerse pedazos le hace mucha gracia.  
  
-Bueno.... pues hace poco oí como las chicas "comparaban" algunas cosas.... – vuelve a decir Horo, haciendo que el sonrojo del muchacho proveniente de china ya sea demasiado notorio.  
  
Len queda muy impresionado, ya no le queda más remedio que confesar, pero lo que le queda de orgullo, por mínimo que sea no se lo permite– No se de que me hablas...  
  
Oído esto, Horo vuelve a reír, es raro de que a alguien cómo Len le diera vergüenza hablar de eso, siendo que muchas veces hablaban horas y horas de sus supuestos "trofeos" – Vamos Len!, no te hagas el tonto! – dice mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa, más que nada de burla – Te has enamorado.... y lo sabes....  
  
Len lo mira nuevamente con ojos de asesino – Vi la cara que pusiste cuando dije que el hermano de Pilika había venido a preguntar por ella... – continúa Horo, esta vez poniéndose algo más serio – También tengo miedo de perder a Tamao... – confiesa.  
  
El joven se sorprende, que Horo confiese ese tipo de cosas con tanta seriedad en su rostro es algo que no se ve todos los días.  
  
-Jeanne me amenazó con decirle a ese tal Yoh que las chicas están aquí si no me acuesto con ella. – dice el joven alejándose un poco y recostándose en el pasto.  
  
Len queda más sorprendido aún – Me vas a decir que no quieres??? – dice mas irónico que cómo una pregunta.  
  
Horo lo mira mientras el otro chico se le acerca – Me creerías si te digo que no? – dice mientras se sienta.  
  
-no.... – contesta el otro apenas terminada la pregunta.  
  
-Eso pensé.... ¬¬ - confiesa el chico mirando cómo su amigo toma siento a su lado.  
  
Hay unos cuantos segundos de silencio.  
  
Len mira a su amigo quien ya lo miraba de antes – Qué!? – dice al notar una extraña expresión en el rostro de Horo-Horo.  
  
Horo sube la mirada para ver las estrellas – Estas enamorado.... – concluye volviendo a recostarse.  
  
Esta vez Len nota la seriedad en el tono de voz de su amigo, lo mira de reojo. Se escuchan las ligeras risas de las muchachas provenientes del interior de la casa, el reconocer la suave voz de Pilika siente cómo su corazón late con fuerza y un agradable sentimiento se apodera de él.... .Sí...... lo esta.... y demasiado....  
  
- Que no.... – Dice aún contradiciendo a su amigo, definitivamente no quiere darle la razón.  
  
Horo lo mira para darse cuenta de que la nuca del joven chino esta dirigida hacia él, sonríe casi con burla, pero se mantiene en silencio, lo conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber en que momentos comienza a mentir por orgullo. Vuelve a mirar las estrellas – Pues yo también... y mucho...  
  
Un silencio se apodera del momento, no es incómodo en lo más mínimo.  
  
FIC SIN TERMINAR  
  
No digamos que hay mucha acción, pero espero les haya gustado!!!!  
  
Un saludo a todos!!!  
  
Un gran beso a mis niñas!!! -  
  
Muchas gracias por leer éste fic!  
  
HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!!  
  
PD: No sirvo para fics cortos.... uu.... jeje....-U.  
  
SAYORANA! 


	8. Regreso a Casa

-.-.-.-.-Regreso a Casa-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Otros días se hacen presente en la casa que comparten los cuatro chicos, a pesar de que el tema esta palpante en cada una de sus memorias, ninguno hace mención siquiera al tema.  
  
Una mañana el joven chino despierta al oír la voz de su amigo que discute con alguien fuera de las habitaciones.  
  
Se levanta casi sin ánimos, pero siente que es su deber hacerlo, se oye cómo la voz de Horo comienza a aumentar de intensidad.  
  
Le da una gran pena tener que alejarse de la hermosa chica que dormía en su pecho, pero aún sigue oyendo cómo la voz de su amigo se intensifica, le besa los labios mientras duerme como un signo de despedida. Sonríe un poco al ver que la joven voltea, haciendo que las mantas se bajaran hasta su cintura, tiene los brazos levantados dejando expuesto la hermosa figura femenina por la parte superior. Es hermosa, la cubre nuevamente mientras besa nuevamente sus labios.  
  
Se viste con lo primero que encuentra, lo cual consiste en un short y una remera sin mangas.  
  
Al acercarse a la puerta logra reconocer esa voz femenina que esta con su amigo, Ya conocida bastante bien por él.  
  
Abre la puerta rápidamente para cerrarla justo detrás de él. – Jeanne... – dice causando la atención de los presentes.  
  
-Bueno.... mira a quien tenemos aquí.... – dice la joven mientras se le acerca al recién llegado –Chicos, les presento a Len Tao....  
  
Len siente cómo las miradas de gente desconocida se posan en él, se siente algo incómodo ante esto, por lo que se limita a mirar a su mejor amigo que se sostiene la cabeza.  
  
-Ellos son Yoh y Hao Azakura... – dice la única joven presente mientras se apoya en el hombro del chino y apunta a sus invitados.  
  
El joven se sorprende demasiado, inconscientemente mira a la puerta que se cerró tras él. Daría su vida por lo que se encuentra en el interior de la habitación. El temor se apodera de todo su ser cuando aparece en su mente la posibilidad de perderla.  
  
Voltea nuevamente hacia los recién conocidos para él. – Mucho gusto – dicen los gemelos mientras dan una muy cordial reverencia, la cual Len contesta bajando ligeramente la cabeza.  
  
Después de unos instantes todos los presentes se sientan alrededor de la mesa del comedor, Horo y Len se mantienen lo más silenciosos posible.  
  
-Y Horo... que has pensado sobre mi propuesta, - La voz de la chica de cabellos color plata hace que los pensamientos del aludido se dispersaran casi de inmediato.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes.... – dice seriamente el muchacho, los castaños presentes no comprenden el por qué de la tensión en esa respuesta del muchacho, pero prefieren no darle importancia, esa no es la razón de la por qué se encuentran ahí.  
  
-Disculpa... – interrumpe el más cordial de los gemelos – Pero has sabido algo de alguna de las chicas que te enseñe la otra vez? – cuestiona con algo de preocupación.  
  
Hao mira la habitación de la cual salió el último muchacho que se unió al grupo, hace unos momentos sintió un ruido de ducha proveniente de su interior y que hace tan sólo unos minutos que se dejó de oír. Luego su atención se posa en el joven chino, notoriamente esta ocultando algo, pues lo mira con algo de resentimieto, al parecer por estar viendo en esa dirección.  
  
-Bueno.... yo.... – comienza Horo, no sabe que demonios contestar - ..... – guarda silencio por unos momentos mientras todas las miradas se posan en él.  
  
-Horito.... – interrumpe la chica – porque no lo piensas mejor?? – su mirada es notoriamente seductora.  
  
Los gemelos se miran entre ellos, Yoh decidió volver a ese lugar porqué tuvo el ligero presentimiento de que ahí podría encontrar alguna respuesta, pero las actitudes de la chica que parecía tener la intención de ayudarlo en un principio, parecen ser ahora todo lo contrario.  
  
El oír la manilla de una puerta girar, todos desvían la mirada hacia ésta.  
  
Yoh y Hao miran curiosos, desean saber quién más vivirá en esa casa. Jeanne mira a los residentes, quienes palidecen cada vez más, al ver el ligero movimiento de la puerta para abrirse.  
  
-Leeeen.... – se oye una dulce voz femenina, Los gemelos abren los ojos de par en par al reconocerla, miran con la misma sorpresa al aludido.  
  
-Donde est.... – la continuación de la frase se ve interrumpida al ver al grupo de cinco jóvenes sentados en la mesa. Su mirada se posa en la de Len, logra ver en sus ojos una gran angustia.  
  
Hao se levanta de golpe, seguido por su hermano, Se acerca rápidamente a la chica tomándola de los hombros – Pilika..... – susurra.  
  
La chica lo mira con mucha sorpresa, para luego posar la mirada en el otro muchacho que se le acerca.  
  
-H....Hao.....? – posa una de sus manos sobre el rostro de su hermano mayor – .....Yoh....? –posa la que tiene libre en el rostro del otro. La felicidad que la domina en ese momento hace que sus ojos comiencen a inundarse.  
  
Hao se encarga de secar aquellas lágrimas que salen de los hermosos ojos de su hermana, para luego abrazarla con fuerza, por todos y cada uno de los días que pasó sin poder abrazarla – Niña tonta!! – dice mientras su rostro también se cubre de ligeras lágrimas.  
  
Pilika se separa del mayor de los gemelos, para poder, ahora abrazar a su otro hermano – Nos preocupaste mucho!! – continúa Yoh mientras la abraza de la misma manera que el otro.  
  
Horo mira a Len, desde que los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia Pilika sus manos se empuñaron con fuerza y su mirada descendió hasta el piso, cubriendo su mirada con los cabellos. El joven peliazul se sorprende al notar ese temblor en el muchacho, nunca lo había visto de esa manera.  
  
Los gemelos rodean a su hermana con sus brazos, el verla nuevamente los ha llenado de felicidad, pero no se explican el porque la han de encontrar en ese lugar.  
  
Hao voltea para dirigirse a los residentes de la casa – Porque no nos dijeron que estaba aquí?? – pregunta casi con rabia.  
  
El peliazul lo mira primero, pero no encuentra las palabras para explicar la situación, por no decir que no las tiene. Mucho menos Len que su mirada se posa automáticamente en la de la chica, Pilika nota el brillo causado por las lágrimas que comienzan a florecer por los ojos del muchacho. El verlo de esa manera hace que su corazón se rompa en pequeños pedazos, comprende el mismo sentimiento que él.  
  
-Contesten!! – vuelve a insistir el mayor de los gemelos, notoriamente es el más violento de los dos.  
  
Len vuelve a bajar la mirada, en su mente no hay espacio para poder pensar en una explicación, ni tampoco desea intentarlo.  
  
La prepotencia del joven castaño se ve interrumpida por su querida hermana.  
  
-Ellos me ayudaron... – dice poniéndose frente a su hermano – hace...... hace una semana que estos dos jóvenes me ayudaron – continúa la joven mientras sus palabras salen directamente después de que se pasan por su mente.  
  
Len y Horo miran sorprendidos la espalda de la muchacha.  
  
Sus hermanos la miran confundidos, pidiendo notoriamente una explicación.  
  
-E.... ellos me ayudaron y me trajeron hasta acá.... – Continua la muchacha mientras voltea.  
  
-Dijiste que nos avisarías si tenías alguna información!! – alega el prepotente Hao hacia el peliazul.  
  
Yoh en cambio nota la expresión de su hermana, la compara con la del sujeto que tiene la mirada baja, tienen cierta similitud.  
  
-Llegamos ayer en la noche! – Pilika continúa explicando - hoy en la mañana queríamos avisarles.  
  
Hao se queda mirándola por unos segundos, la cuartada de la muchacha es bastante convincente, pero hay un error en tal narración.  
  
-Que hay con Tamao? – dice fríamente, tratando de descubrir la mentira en todo esto.  
  
Pilika se sorprende, al igual que los otros dos jóvenes.  
  
Jeanne sonríe para sí... por fin esas muchachitas les dejarán el camino libre.  
  
Horo siente cómo su corazón se contrae, su mirada refleja tanto temor como sorpresa.  
  
-Tamao..... – Pilika baja la mirada – Tamao.... – nada pasa en esos momentos por su cabeza, pero luego mira directamente a los ojos de su hermano mayor – Tamao no pudo escapar conmigo.... – concluyó.  
  
Los residentes se miran entre ellos, la sorpresa al oír esa respuesta no es para nada disimulada por sus rostros.  
  
Yoh se mantiene muy observador, sabe perfectamente que su hermana le miente, después de todo, la conoce mucho mejor que su gemelo. Sin embargo, es algo que ella desconoce.  
  
Hao queda sorprendido, resulta ser algo más ingenuo que su hermano.  
  
-Y donde? – Pregunta el ya convencido con mucha preocupación.  
  
-N... no lo se.... – Pilika termina por bajar la mirada, ya no desea seguir mintiéndole a sus hermanos. Mira de reojo al peliazul, después de todo, entre ellos ha nacido cierto vinculo de amistad, no desea que sean dos, en vez de uno los que lamenten la ausencia de las chicas.  
  
Yoh se ha mantenido sereno todo el rato – Creo que será mejor que nos vallamos – dice mientras observa la reacción que tiene Len ante sus palabras, se acerca a su hermana y la toma por los hombros – Nuestros padres estarán muy felices de verte otra vez – dice sonriéndole ampliamente.  
  
Pilika nota cómo la vista de su hermano se dirige hacia el chino, nota inmediatamente que él ha descubierto algo de lo que pasa entre ellos.  
  
-Porque no vienen con nosotros? – pregunta sin dejar de mirar a Len.  
  
Horo y Len se quedan mirándolo sorprendidos, desde que ofreció la retirada.  
  
-De acuerdo.... – dice Len casi sin dudarlo.  
  
-Yo..... tengo cosas que hacer... – excusa Horo, dando a entender que no va a ir.  
  
-Primero vístete – le dice Hao – No quiero que des mala impresión en casa.  
  
El joven obedece, y se dirige a la habitación en la que salió anteriormente. Yoh alcanza a ver que la habitación consta de tan sólo una cama de dos plazas, mira inmediatamente a su hermana, quien voltea la mirada al notar que la suya se dirigía hacia ella. Definitivamente Yoh ha descubierto más de lo que ella quisiese.  
  
En menos de 15 minutos, Los gemelos se sientan en la parte delantera, mientras que Pilika y Len en la parte trasera del auto en el que llegaron los hermanos.  
  
Horo y Jeanne los despiden desde la entrada, cuando el auto ya no se alcanza a ver, Jeanne le dirige una sonrisa a su acompañante – Bueno.... ya que estamos solos... – dice con malicia.  
  
-Lárgate! – dice sacando rápidamente la mano que se había posado en su hombro.  
  
Jeanne sonríe, como le es de costumbre – Ya sabes cual es la condición.... – vuelve a acercarse al muchacho – si no quieres que esa chiq....  
  
Un portazo justo frente a ella la hace callar de golpe, le sorprende por momentos esa situación, pero luego vuelve a mostrar su desagradable sonrisa – Definitivamente...... – dice para sí, lamentando en parte que no se hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo bien dotado que resultó ser Horo.  
  
-Muy bien, corazón... vendré en otro momento! – dice en señal de despedida dando ligeros golpes a la puerta que se cerró delante de ella.  
  
Horo recarga su espalda y cruza sus brazos – Perra... – susurra girando levemente la cabeza. Al oír el motor del supuesto auto de la chica, camina unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la habitación que comparte, ahora, con Tamao.  
  
La joven se encuentra de costado con las cubiertas hasta la cintura, dejando al aire la parte superior de su cuerpo.  
  
Al oír el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, voltea la mirada hacia el recién llegado.  
  
Horo comprende inmediatamente esa mirada, la joven pelirroja escuchó toda la conversación entablada hace algunos minutos.  
  
Por otra parte, Len y Pilika no se dirigen ni siquiera la mirada, no desean ver el rostro lleno de dolor del otro.  
  
Un tenso silencio se hace presente entre los dos pasajeros, haciendo que el ambiente dentro del auto se convierta rápidamente incómodo.  
  
-Bueno Len.... y tu que haces? – pregunta el mayor de los gemelos con la intención de romper algo el hielo.  
  
El aludido se sorprende un poco, se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos antes de lograr entender la pregunta.  
  
-E...Estudio Medicina... – tartamudea.  
  
Pilika lo mira extrañada, no tenía ni la menor idea.  
  
-Ya veo... – dice el entrevistador –No deberías estar en clases?.  
  
-Tengo 4 meses de vacaciones – comienza el joven – como no reprobé , me sobran días para descansar "y para hacer cosas estúpidas, como secuestrar a un par de chicas y luego enamorarme de una" – piensa sarcásticamente luego de haber hablado.  
  
-La suerte de algunos.... ¬¬ - dice Yoh, pensando que él aún tiene que estudiar para un examen recuperativo.  
  
El silencio vuelve a reinar, esta vez menos tenso que antes.  
  
Casi a medio camino del viaje, los gemelos se cambian lugar entre ellos, después de lo cual Hao se queda dormido casi de inmediato.  
  
Pasan varios minutos en los cuales no hay cambio de palabras entre ninguno.  
  
Len se sorprende y se sonroja cuando la peliazul, sin aviso previo, se acomoda de tal forma de quedar recargada en el pecho del muchacho – Pilika..... – susurra tratando de alejarla, pero le resulta inútil.  
  
Yoh observa de reojo por el espejo retrovisor, pero no dice absolutamente nada.  
  
Finalmente el joven chino se rinde, posando una de sus manos en la cabeza de la chica para acariciarla, no pasan más de 5 a 10 minutos para que la muchacha quedara profundamente dormida.  
  
El joven la mira con mucha nostalgia, pensar que quizás sea la última vez que tenga la posibilidad de tenerla tan cerca, sintiendo su agradable aroma y la calidez de su cuerpo.  
  
-Es linda.... no?  
  
La pregunta desconcierta por momentos a Len, mira al conductor, viendo la nuca en un principio, luego gira ligeramente los ojos hasta llegar a los marrones del muchacho que se encuentran en el espejo retrovisor.  
  
-Que? – reacciona, cree haber oído mal la consulta.  
  
Los ojos marrones del muchacho se desvían hacia la carretera – Si le hiciste algún daño.... jamás te lo perdonaré.... – dice con voz bastante firme.  
  
Len abre los ojos sorprendido.  
  
-Conozco a mi hermana.... – dice volviendo a mirar los ojos dorados reflejados en el espejo – En una semana de conocer a alguien, no se atrevería a dormir en su regazo.  
  
El joven queda sin palabras, lamentablemente su imaginación no es tan grande cómo la de Pilika para que se le ocurra una situación cualquiera, y que, además, suene coherente.  
  
-No sé que demonios ha pasado en el tiempo en que mi hermana estuvo desaparecida.... – continúa el otro sin dar lugar a una respuesta, esta vez, para la suerte de Len – pero se que lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, terminará apenas mi hermana regrese a casa. – vuelve a mirar el pavimento.  
  
El corazón del chico se contrae al recordar ese gran detalle, voltea la mirada para no seguir viendo la cara de ese sujeto.  
  
-No creíste ninguna palabra de las que dijo antes.... cierto? – dice el chino mirando a la peliazul.  
  
-No.... – se escucha una seca respuesta.  
  
-Eres más listo de lo que pareces... – comenta Len volviendo a mirar los ojos del reflejo.  
  
Yoh mantiene un silencio por algunos segundos, para luego continuar – Ya te dije que la conozco.... mi hermana ya no es una niña... – mira a su hermano que duerme profundamente – ¬¬...este idiota la conciente tanto que ni siquiera se da cuenta que ya es toda una mujer... – comenta volviendo a mirar los ojos dorados.  
  
Len sonríe, ese comentario le causa algo de gracia, pero luego vuelve a ponerse serio ante el nuevo comentario del castaño – No quiero que ella este mal, si tomas la decisión de irte... hazlo para siempre.... – continúa.  
  
El joven vuelve a abrir los ojos sorprendido.  
  
-Me cuesta mucho creerlo, pero supongo que ya conoces a mi hermana en un punto que yo nunca podré... – metaforiza el castaño.  
  
El sonrojo se suma a la sorpresa del muchacho – Qué demonios te hace pensar eso??? "Como diablos sacó esa conclusión?" – piensa apenas terminada la pregunta.  
  
-Si estoy erróneo... disculpa.... – dice mirando a la carretera – pero eso me explicaría el porque había tan sólo una cama en la habitación en que salieron mi hermana y tú.  
  
-...... – Len guarda silencio, ahora si que le haría bien tener la imaginación de la joven, ¿como demonios explicar eso?  
  
-hmmm!!!! – Pilika comienza a estirarse, gran alivio para el muchacho, asi encontraría alguna escusa perfecta con la ayuda de la muchacha. Mala idea, al estar algo somnolienta y despertar en los brazos de Len, se confunde de realidad, Len la mira.  
  
-Mi Len..... – dice mientras se acerca para besarlo, el joven no atina a hacer nada por la sorpresa, después de que sus labios se separan de los de la muchacha, la joven vuelve a dormirse sin más que más, dejándolo a él ante unos ojos castaños que lo miran desde un comienzo.  
  
Len vuelve a mirar el reflejo en el espejo retrovisor – Mi Len? – repite el hermano de la peliazul.  
  
El joven lo mira con una expresión compuesta de más de un sentimiento, entre esos, vergüenza. – Me creerías si te digo que no sé como explicarte eso?... – dice con un tono algo sarcástico.  
  
El castaño comienza a reír un poco, le causa gracia la desesperación del muchacho.  
  
Seguido a eso, el tema queda olvidado por el momento, más que nada porque el mayor de los gemelos despertó por la risa de su hermano.  
  
-Te ríes muy fuerte! – lo acusa mientras le golpea la cabeza.  
  
-ya era hora que te despertaras! Roncas muy fuerte!, además ya me canse de manejar! – dice deteniendo el auto en una esquina del pavimento.  
  
-No!!! No quiero!!!! – alega el otro gemelo mientras patalea como un niño.  
  
Len mira la disputa que se ve bastante graciosa, mientras los gemelos tratan de "ponerse de acuerdo", el alboroto hace que Pilika despierte y que se una a mirar el espectáculo de sus hermanos.  
  
En un acuerdo mental, después de todo, los gemelos siempre están conectados de alguna forma misteriosa, aunque se encuentren discutiendo por una estupidez. Miran al mismo tiempo al acompañante de su hermana – Sabes manejar?? – preguntan al unísono, que más que una pregunta, sonó como una orden.  
  
-Ehhh.... si... Oo – contesta algo intimidado.  
  
Luego los gemelos se miran entre ellos – Problema resuelto!!.  
  
En menos de 5 minutos cambian lugares, La pareja queda en el asiento de adelante mientras los gemelos se sientan atrás.  
  
Luego del cambio, Pilika se encarga de guiar al joven por la ciudad, Len comprende porque demonios se peleaban los hermanos, el trafico en la ciudad es terrible, y cada vez que se detenía miraba a sus "cuñados" quienes lo miraban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cada uno.  
  
-¬¬.....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIC SIN TERMINAR-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
8!!!! Ay!!! Y aún me falta..... uu', bueno.... espero que les haya gustado!!  
  
Un beso a todos!  
  
Sayonara! 


	9. Revelaciones

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Revelaciones .-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Apenas llegaron a casa de los hermano Azakura, Pilika se apresuro a bajar del auto para entrar a la casa, olvidándose por algunos minutos de Len Tao.  
  
Sus padres la abrazaban cariñosamente, entre lágrimas y más lágrimas.  
  
Los gemelos se encargaron de, más o menos, obligar la entrada del supuesto salvador de la muchacha.  
  
Len fue presentado con mucha cortesía ante los padres de la peliazul, quienes agradecían cada 2 o 3 minutos el que les haya devuelto su preciado tesoro.  
  
Casi sin darse cuenta, el joven chino ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa, lista para tomar once, junto con todos los integrantes de la familia.  
  
Pilika, que se sentó al lado del invitado, le presentaba con mucha emoción su querida mascota, el cual era un gato siamés, recalcando cuanto lo había extrañado.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la querida mascota no dudó en sentarse y recostarse en las piernas del joven, pues el "dulce" gatito, suele rasguñar sin piedad a cualquier desconocido.  
  
-Y... Joven Len... – llama la madre.  
  
El aludido mira a quien lo llama – Que haces? – pregunta la interlocutora.  
  
-Estudia Medicina – se adelanta a contestar Hao, con un extraño e incomprensible entusiasmo.  
  
-Con que medicina.... y que haces ahora? – cuestiona el padre.  
  
-Esta de vacaciones – se adelanta el otro gemelo – como no reprobó, entonces tiene varias semanas de descanso.  
  
Len mira a los que le robaron sus palabras, le extraña que estén tan entusiasmados con presentarlo.  
  
-Que edad tienes, muchacho? – cuestiona, ahora la madre.  
  
-20 – esta vez, se adelanto la peliazul.  
  
-Ya veo.... – comenta el padre mientras lo mira como si lo estuviera en una exposición y él fuese uno de los jurados.  
  
-OoU....-Len no puede evitar poner cara de extrañeza, ambos padres lo miran con mucha atención, siendo que él no ha alcanzado a decir ni una sola palabra.  
  
La gotita que se hacía presente en su nuca, aumenta de tamaño considerablemente al ver como los padres se miran entre ellos, como sacando conclusiones del nuevo integrante en su casa.  
  
Ya para la tarde, algunas amigas de la joven peliazul han venido a visitarla, Len se encuentra sentado en el living junto con los gemelos viendo algún programa de televisión.  
  
Pilika esta hablado animadamente en la entrada con sus amigas. Len desvía la mirada hacia las jóvenes que lo miraban desde hace un buen rato.  
  
-Es tu primo? – se oye que le preguntan a la peliazul.  
  
-Amigo de tus hermanos? – se oye la voz de otra.  
  
Las preguntas sobra él hacen que se haga presente un sonrojo por parte de la pareja.  
  
Rato después, cerca de las 9 de la noche, Un joven hace que un sonrojo, más que de vergüenza, de celos, se presente en el rostro del joven chino.  
  
Un joven de la misma edad de la recién devuelta a casa, la abraza como si de eso dependiera su vida.  
  
-Me preocupaste mucho! – le repite una y otra vez.  
  
Pilika también le contesta el abrazo, causando que la rabia hacia ese sujeto aumentara considerablemente.  
  
-Celoso? – la pregunta del menor de los gemelos hace que Len desviara la mirada hacia este.  
  
-Cállate...- dice volteando la mirada hasta el televisor, actuando con falsa indiferencia, de alguna manera ese sujeto se ha acercado mucho a él, dándole la suma confianza como para hacerlo callar.  
  
Yoh vuelve a sonreír divertido, reconoce que al muchacho no le agrada demostrar lo que siente, y eso le agrada mucho más, pues es una gran victima para sus bromas, dejando de lado un poco a su querido hermano que suele ser su presa principal.  
  
-Bueno.... creo que será mejor que me valla... – comenta Len levantándose, luego de un rato, el tener que aguantar que ese sujeto se atreva a tocar tanto a Pilika, entre abrazos y besos y más abrazos, y más besos, lo tiene más que alterado y las constantes bromas del castaño no ayudan en lo más mínimo a que su animo mejore.  
  
La peliazul lo sigue con la mirada mientras se dirige hasta la puerta de entrada.  
  
-Cómo piensas irte? – Pregunta su "querido" amigo Yoh.  
  
-En mi... – el recordar que su auto, esta vez, no vino con él hasta ese lugar, hace que se detenga justo en la entrada – Iré en bus.... – agrega.  
  
-Len.... – la joven toma la mano del muchacho, alejándose por momentos del peliverde.  
  
El chico no desea verle el rostro, con la más ligera expresión de ruego proveniente de esos hermosos ojos azules, desistiría de inmediato.  
  
-Hay una habitación desocupada, si gustas te quedas ahí... – agrega el otro gemelo que no había hecho comentario alguno hasta ahora.  
  
-No.... será mejor que.... – un ligero apretón, más que nada como una sutil caricia hace que su mirada se desvíe hasta los hermosos ojos de la peliazul.  
  
-No te vallas Len.... – acompañado de ese ligero susurro, el joven se desvanece al ver el hermoso brillar de tales perlas.  
  
"Maldición" Piensa para si, sin atreverse a contradecir a tal suave ruego.  
  
-De acuerdo... – dice, por fin derrotado.  
  
Sin más que más, la joven lo abraza por la cintura, dejando algo sorprendido a los presentes, pero conmovidos. Len no puede resistirse responde ese tierno abrazo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de la muchacha.  
  
Desvía la mirada hasta el chico que la estaba abrazando hace unos momentos, nota que lo mira con algo de rencor, y lo demuestra en la firmeza que tiene en su mirada  
  
-Que es fácil de convencer este sujeto! – dice entre risas el menor de los gemelos.  
  
-¬¬.....  
  
Una habitación, que se encuentra justo al lado de la de los gemelos fue la que le asignaron a Len, es bastante cómoda, cuenta con un camarote, un pequeño velador, una televisión, una lámpara, escritorio, etc, etc... no parecía que esa habitación no tuviese dueño.  
  
Cerca de las 3 de la mañana, después de que los jóvenes se quedaron conversando hasta ese momento, se van a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
  
Len se acomoda, mirando hacia el techo, Yoh le prestó un short y una camisa sin mangas, se siente bastante cómodo.  
  
Comienza a pensar en todo lo que le ha sucedido desde que conoció a la peliazul, se siente muy a gusto, la Familia de la chica hace que el recuerde a la propia, a pesar de que han pasado muchos años de que sus padres dejaron de constituirla, recuerda con mucho cariño esos hermosos días.  
  
-Ya te dormiste? – se escucha una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta  
  
Esa voz hace que sus pensamientos se dispersen y levante un poco la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.  
  
-Que quieres? – pregunta con un tono de voz que demuestre fastidio, aunque no lo sienta.  
  
-Nada.... – la puerta vuelve a cerrase tras Yoh.  
  
-¬¬.... –  
  
Ya volviendo a la calma, vuelve a mirar hacia el techo, pensando nuevamente en la chica que....  
  
-Ahora qué? – pregunta sin voltear hasta la puerta, donde se asuma un pedazo de pelo castaño.  
  
-Sigues despierto? – pregunta tontamente.  
  
-No.... es que duermo con los ojos abie..... – la puerta se cierra, haciendo que Len mirara hacia ésta "¬¬... y a este sujeto que le pasa?"  
  
Se queda mirando la puerta por unos momentos, esperando que, por algunas de las casualidades de la vida, se volvía a abrir.  
  
Al pasar un rato, se da cuenta que no se abría, por lo que retoma a sus pensamientos.  
  
Se siente tan cómodo en ese momento, el estar ahí, solo y tranquilo lo relaja bastante, aunque no completamente, desde hace un tiempo que descubrió que la única forma en la que se sentía completo era estando con la peliazul, como cada mañana desde ese día glorioso en que la hizo suya por primera vez.  
  
-Pilika.... – susurra para sí, mientras por su mente pasan las imágenes de ella mientras le sonríe dulcemente cada vez que despertaba. Se queda sumido en esos hermosos recuerdos, recuerda lo ciego que se encontraba al no querer admitir lo que sentía y siente por ella, es la primera vez que ama y se siente amado.  
  
Un nuevo susurro con el nombre de la chica se escapa por sus labios seguido de una ligera sonrisa.  
  
Su concentración de los recuerdos se desvanece por completo al sentir que algo hay de diferente en el ambiente de la habitación.  
  
Sus ojos de abren de par en par y un gran sonrojo se hace presente en su rostro – Qué demonios haces aquí???!!! – grita mientras se sienta en la cama para ver más a su acompañante.  
  
-Sabía que entre tu y mi hermana había algo... – comenta el presente sujetando su mentón y mirando hacia el techo, sin poner atención a la pregunta anterior.  
  
-Que haces aquí!? – vuelve a cuestionar Len, después de que su sonrojo aumentó gracias a la acotación.  
  
El joven lo mira - ¬¬.... era obvio que no se conocían tan sólo hace una semana....  
  
-Oo.... – el sonrojo del muchacho comienza a aumentar, luego se acuesta y le da la espalda – Déjame dormir! Has estado molestando todo el día!  
  
-Quiero saber como fue que la conociste.... no entiendo porque mentir... – dice el muchacho mientras se sienta a los pies de la cama.  
  
-Déjame dormir! – repite sin voltear  
  
-vamos! Confiesa! – vuelve a insistir el castaño – no me importaría ser tu cuñado.... – comenta - Me caes mejor que ese tal Lyserg....  
  
Ante el comentario Len voltea la cabeza con extrañeza.  
  
-Ese que abrazaba a mi hermana y que tu mirabas con cara se "muérete" – responde el muchacho ante la cara de interrogación del joven chino – A ese sujeto le ha gustado mi hermana desde que tiene memoria... – ante eso, Len se sienta nuevamente para poder mirarlo – A mi hermana también le gustaba.... – el castaño sonríe al ver la venita que se le asoma al joven – Pero, al parecer, desde que se extravió que cambiaron las cosas....  
  
-Cambiaron las cosas?... – repite Len.  
  
-Mi hermana te quiere mucho, se le nota en la manera en que te mira.... hace unos meses miraba parecido a Lyserg, pero no con tanta intensidad como te mira a ti.... – relata el castaño consiguiendo completa atención por parte del chino.  
  
-No te molesta eso? Después de todo es tu única hermana... – Len ya comprendió que no saca nada con ocultar lo suyo con Pilika, pues este sujeto ya hasta sabe más que él.  
  
Yoh le sonríe – Me molestaría si ella no fuese correspondida, que estuvieras con ella tan sólo por que es bonita...- dice rascando su cabeza - pero te veo bien... y llego a pensar que hasta estás más enamorado tú que ella....  
  
-oo – Len vuelve a sonrojarse mientras su sorpresa aumenta a causa del comentario  
  
Se quedan conversando por un par de minutos, realmente tienen muchas cosas en común.  
  
-Bien... – dice Yoh luego de unos instantes – creo que será mejor que valla a dormirme... ya me dio sueño.... – se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta.  
  
El joven castaño siente unos pasos que se acercan, por lo que se esconde de tal forma para que la persona que entrara no lo encontrase ahí.  
  
-Que hac....? – iba a preguntan Len, pero la puerta se abre dejando ver la hermosa figura de la peliazul.  
  
-Oo... Pilika? – Len mira de reojo a su "cuñado", quien hace lo imposible por no ser visto, desea ver como continúa la escena.  
  
Sin decir palabra alguna, la chica se acerca a la cama de Len, se sienta a su lado y lo besa.  
  
Len la separa rápidamente – Qué... Qué haces aquí? – tartamudea, la presencia del otro sujeto y que, además, este le haga señas de que no anunciara su presencia lo tienen demasiado confundido.  
  
-Te extrañé mucho... – dice la chica, esta vez acercándose a besar el cuello del muchacho, punto débil de éste, ella lo sabe muy bien.  
  
-No.... – vuelve a alejarla – estamos en..... – un beso hace que su frase sea interrumpida.  
  
-Es raro que me rechaces... – dice la chica en un susurro, aun muy cerca de los labios del joven.  
  
Yoh mira la escena muy sorprendido, sabía que su hermanita ya no era la misma que se fue... pero no pensó que el cambio hubiese sido tanto...  
  
Ese suave susurro tan incitante, igual a los que ella siempre utiliza como señuelo, cosa que el pececito Len nunca demora en morder la carnada, lo hace dudar demasiado. Mientras lo piensa Pilika ya se encontraba levantando la camiseta sin mangas y a tocar el firme abdomen del muchacho.  
  
Len opta por tomar de los hombros a su querida peliazul y voltearla para que mirara cerca de la puerta que había cerrado hace unos instantes.  
  
El ver a su hermano mayor hace que la chica quedara paralizada – Que haces aquí??? – pregunta la joven mientras se dirige a su hermanito.  
  
-Yo.... pues.... bueno..... no! Aguarda! ¿qué haces tú aquí? – posa sus manos en su cintura.  
  
Pilika calla de repente, en su casa, supuestamente un hombre tiene más opción que entrar a la pieza de un invitado del mismo sexo.  
  
-Y bien?... – el castaño cruza los brazos.  
  
Pilika guarda silencio mientras voltea para mirar al chico que esta recostado.  
  
El castaño comienza a caminar a paso lento alrededor de su hermana mientras pone cara de "Holmes" mirando hacia el techo mientras acaricia su mentón. - Supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con el echo de que ambos salieron de la misma habitación... ah! Y adivinen qué!... tan sólo había una cama...  
  
Pilika se sonroja ante el comentario mientras, Len lleva una mano hasta su frente, es demasiado para una noche.  
  
-Qué me dices a eso?... – pregunta el que hace las interrogaciones al ver que su hermana no menciona palabra.  
  
-Yoh.... yo.... – la joven esta muy apenada, sabía que su hermano había descubierto algo... pero se siente muy complicada mientras el se lo saca en cara.  
  
-Yo.... – repite la joven, en su mente no se logra formar ninguna respuesta.  
  
-Es obvio lo que pasó entre ustedes... – Yoh suaviza el tono de su voz, y le toma los hombros a su hermana – estuve hablando con Len y me lo explicó todo....  
  
Pilika se sorprende y mira a Len de reojo, vuelve a posar sus ojos sobre los de su hermano mientras él continúa, esta vez mirando a Len – Supongo que usas preservativos...  
  
Es la primera vez que se siente algo incómodo hablando de eso, por lo que se limita a contestan afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras el sonrojo de la cara del muchacho va en aumento considerable.  
  
Pilika había bajado la mirada, también le avergonzó mucho el comentario.  
  
Yoh se aleja un poco de su hermana y cruza los brazos – Pues ahora como pensaban hacerle? Supuestamente no tuviste tiempo para arreglar muchas cosas... – se dirige a Len, el cual se encoge de hombros, por su parte no tenía nada para esa ocasión, por lo que ambos muchachos dirigen la mirada hacia la única chica de la habitación.  
  
Ella saca de un bolsillo del pijama una bolsita cuadrada lo suficientemente pequeña como para tenerla con el dedo pulgar y el índice a la vez. Se lo muestra a su hermano sin atreverse a darle la cara.  
  
Yoh palidece al reconocerlo – de donde lo sacaste??? – se sonroja.  
  
Pilika sonríe divertida – Parece que tu también has hecho algo que yo no sabía....  
  
El castaño sube y baja los brazos rápidamente – XO pero cómo??? Estaban muy escondidos en...  
  
-Tu closet, al lado de las zapatillas, en una cajita de zapatos... – dice la chica dándole exactamente el lugar – bien... pues al otro lado de las zapatillas están los de Hao.... en otra cajita... – comenta la chica.  
  
-En serio?? Oo – Yoh se sorprende, a pesar de ser el gemelo y mejor amigo de su hermano no tenía la más mínima idea.  
  
-Como lo sabes!? Además... como sabes que ese es mío??? – continúa discutiendo el joven, sin dejar descansar sus brazos que suben y bajan rápidamente.  
  
La peliazul sube una ceja, esa pregunta es lo suficientemente obvia como para darse el trabajo de contestarla. Más que nada porque, en una de las cajas dice "YOH" y en la otra "HAO", para que los gemelos no tuviera discusiones por confundirse.  
  
-Bueno... bueno... – Se contesta sólo – pero cómo supiste ese lugarcito exactamente??? – aún no se explica como su querida hermana llegó a su lugar extremadamenterecontrasuperhiper-secreto.  
  
-Pues.... – comenta la chica mirando al chico que se encuentra en la cama y no ha mencionado ni la más mínima frase – no eres el único – dice divertida mientras Len voltea la mirada, se ha sentido identificado desde que comenzó la discusión "apenas vuelva los cambiaré" piensa.  
  
-Bueno... ahora podrías ir a dormir... – Dice Pilika mientras empuja a su hermano por la puerta – tengo asuntos importantes de que hablar con él...- sabe que puede confiar en su hermano, por lo que no le da pena anunciarle sus intenciones.  
  
Len mira la escena sonriendo divertido, él no se dio la libertad como para echar a su cuñado tan abiertamente.  
  
Yoh se deja guiar – bien! Bien!... – dice liberándose de las manos de su hermana y volteándose – pero no hagan mucho ruido... – cierra la puerta  
  
-De acuerdo! – anuncia la chica mientras se cerciora de que la puerta no vuelva a abrirse apretando con un dedito el seguro.  
  
Sin pasar más que algunos segundos, la chica voltea mirando pícaramente a su amante.  
  
Len la mira, sonríe al ver que tiene la bolsita en la boca, quería tener las manos libres para desalojar a su hermano.  
  
-Ven acá! – dice alzando los brazos, desea tanto estrecharle entre sus brazos, ha sido un día demasiado largo para ambos, además de que se han controlado desde el instante en que sus hermanos la encontraron.  
  
Es muy bueno para ambos el volver a sentirse juntos, como si nada ni nadie pueda impedir la unión entre ellos.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIC SIN TERMINAR.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
YA VAN 9!!! Y el que sigue no se si será el último.... Damm!!! ¬¬  
  
Bueno... espero que les haya gustado este capi -  
  
Muchas gracias por su preferencia... JEJE....  
  
SAYONARA! .......ah! y dejen review!! - 


	10. Familia

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Familia -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Los días que pasan son bastante agradables, ya ha pasado un poco más de una semana y Len ya es considerado como otro integrante de la familia, lo cual pone muy feliz a la peliazul.  
  
Los padres de la casa, en un principio no aceptaron mucho al muchacho, pero resultó ser más atento de lo que muchos esperarán, ayudaba en el aseo, era el mejor asistente de Pilika en cuanto a sus tareas escolares, en especial en Biología y Química, pues decaía mucho en las áreas como matemáticas y ciencias sociales, terminan hasta lanzando algunas indirectas como para que la joven y él hagan una pareja, pensar que ya lo son hace mucho...  
  
Una mañana, muy temprano Len se levanta del lado de la peliazul, esa noche nuevamente ella se escabulló hasta su cuarto, se asegura de que la puerta quede bien cerrada para que nadie se percatase de la presencia de la chica, es la segunda vez que logran estar juntos en esa casa, la última vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo, el padre de la peliazul se quedó conversando con el chino hasta muy tarde, por lo que no tuvieron el tiempo ni la energía suficiente como para terminar sus "cosas".  
  
Camina un poco hasta la cocina para servirse algo, no pudo dormir bien y como el sueño ya no le pudo ser invocado, toma la decisión de comer. Ya ha tomado la confianza suficiente como para ir a la cocina y servirse un poco de leche tibia.  
  
Abre el refrigerador y saca una caja, la sirve en un vaso para luego calentarla en el microondas. Mientras los segundos pasan en que la tasa gira y gira, se queda viéndola por unos sin mirarla atento, pues su mente se encuentra ocupada en otros asuntos.  
  
Esta invitado a permanecer en esa casa hasta que sus vacaciones terminen, para lo cual quedan poco menos de dos meses.  
  
Ha estado pensando en que va a hacer cuando vuelva a la universidad, además que esta pronto a llegar una respuesta a la solicitud que mandó para pedir un traslado, de haber conocido a la peliazul tan sólo unos días antes, ese traslado nunca se le habría ocurrido.  
  
Esa noche, luego de tener a la chica entre sus brazos, se quedó mirándola cuando ella se quedó dormida en su pecho, sintió tanto miedo de perderla, de que esos momentos en los que están juntos no se repitieran.  
  
El sonido que hace el microondas cuando ya concluyó su tarea es lo que lo devuelve a la realidad, saca el vaso casi sin ánimos y se sienta en una de las sillas de la cocina y pone el vaso en la mesa, nuevamente se queda mirándolo sin ponerle atención.  
  
El traslado que pidió, es un paso bastante grande para su carrera profesional, lo que perfectamente necesita para sobresalir en esa área, el único y gran inconveniente es que la universidad a la que sería trasladado se ubica en otro país, en uno muy lejano, por cierto, EEUU no es uno de esos países que se encuentran a unos cuantos kilómetros en auto, sino que a 3 o 4 días en avión.  
  
-¿Que haces despierto tan temprano? – esa voz hace que sus pensamientos vuelvan a dispersarse, en ese momento se da cuenta que han pasado los minutos suficientes como para que la leche que calentó hace unos momento tomara temperatura ambiente.  
  
Mira a quien hizo la pregunta, el hombre mayor de la casa lo mira desde la puerta de la cocina, ya listo para partir a su trabajo – ¿te sucede algo malo? – vuelve a preguntar al no recibir respuestas, más que una mirada melancólica por parte del muchacho.  
  
-Lo siento señor Mikihisa... no creí que ...  
  
-¿Qué te pasa muchacho? – el padre se le acerca hasta quedar del otro lado de la mesa.  
  
-No... nada... – dice Len levantándose, siempre le ha incomodado permanecer mucho tiempo hablando con los padres de la peliazul, a pesar que ellos hasta lo comienzan a estimar más de lo que él cree.  
  
-Vamos... tengo dos hijos de tu edad... – dice mientras se sienta en la silla que esta al lado de la que estaba Len. – Vamos... siéntate... – dice amablemente.  
  
El joven obedece, se siente algo extraño, es primera vez que un hombre mayor le pide que hablen de alguna cosa, y lo más raro aún es que a él no le molesta.  
  
-Bien... – dice el mayor mientras apoya los codos en la mesa.  
  
-Sr. Mikihisa... yo... – Len se detiene, en primer lugar , no puede comentar que le sucede con la hija de ese adulto, sabe que la chica es la consentida de todos, especialmente del hombre que esta frente a él.  
  
Se guarda silencio por unos momentos, algo incómodo, pero no lo suficiente como para dañar el ambiente.  
  
-Hace unos meses hice una solicitud de transferencia de universidad... – las palabras salieron casi inmediatamente apenas las pensó, eso le sorprende a sí mismo, decide por guardar silencio por unos instantes para ordenarlas, no le conviene que termine soltando toda la información que guarda su mente justo en ese momento.  
  
-Ya veo.... – dice el hombre pacientemente – que pasa con eso? No me parece nada grave.  
  
-Bueno.... – el chico evitando por momentos la mirada del mayor – Bueno... – vuelve a mirarlo – han pasado algunas cosas que me han hecho dudar de esa decisión....  
  
El hombre cambia un poco la expresión, no precisamente a enojo o desagrado, si no a todo lo contrario, comprende que su familia ha hecho, en gran parte, que la decisión de marcharse se pusiera en duda.  
  
Len sonríe, luego de haber confesado lo que le pasa se siente mucho mejor, baja la mirada y ríe casi para sí.  
  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunta el adulto curioso por esa reacción.  
  
-Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien mayor....  
  
El hombre se extraña por el comentario – ¿y tus padres?  
  
Len no lo mira, más bien baja la mirada evitando la del padre – Murieron cuando tenía 10 años...viví con mis abuelos hasta que terminé la escuela.  
  
Eso sorprende al padre – Lo siento....  
  
-No se preocupe... fue hace mucho tiempo – sonríe el muchacho – Muchas gracias Sr. Mikihisa –se levanta – Con su permiso, iré a dormir un rato más.  
  
-De acuerdo... – el hombre le contesta la sonrisa. Definitivamente no puede evitar cierta admiración por los logros del muchacho, esta bastante obvio que el joven no ha tenido una vida fácil, pero los logros que ha conseguido son dignos de reconocer.  
  
El día pasa sin alteraciones, en la tarde Yoh, Hao, Pilika y Len se encuentran jugando Nintendo 64 en la sala.  
  
-No!!!! Maldito!!! Te mataré!!! – dice Yoh mientras hace que Toad(el honguito) le lance un caparazón rojo a Mario.  
  
-Eres mal perdedor!! – dice Hao mientras trata de esquivar controlando a Mario para que evitara el ataque.  
  
Los gemelos disputan el primer lugar, ambos ya están más que acostumbrados a "Mario Kart", ya van muy adelantados, mientras que Pilika y Len aún se pelean en no salir cuarto.  
  
-Oye!!!! Dinosaurio malvado!!! – alega la princesa al ser derribada por una banana, quedando aún más lejos - Ven aquí!!  
  
Yoshi se aleja de los más sonriente y le dedica una sonrisa burlesca mientras pasa la meta, anunciado que tan sólo le queda una vuelta por dar.  
  
-Chicos... vengan a comer! – anuncia la madre de la casa.  
  
Pilika se levanta y apaga el juego, todos comienzan a alegarle, Yoh más que nadie, pues estaba a punto de anunciarse su primer lugar.  
  
-Hay que comer! – sale burlesca de la sala.  
  
-¬¬...  
  
Justo antes de sentarse a comer, Len escucha su celular – En seguida regreso! – dice mientras sube a su habitación.  
  
Le cuesta un poco encontrarlo, estaba tan bien en ese ambiente familiar que había olvidado donde estaba, si no fuese por el sonido, seguramente no lo hubiese hallado.  
  
-Diga? – dice rápidamente, esperando que aún continuaran en la línea.  
  
-Hola idiota – se escucha una voz ya muy conocida por él.  
  
-Que tal imbésil! – contesta animadamente mientras se sienta en la cama.  
  
-Como has estado?... hace tiempo que no te veo... – comenta el otro.  
  
-Muy bien, la familia de Pilika es fantástica... – comenta muy entusiasta. – ya me hice amigo de los gemelos, son muy graciosos....  
  
-Ay!!! Ya quisiera yo hacerme amigo de la hermanita de Tamao... – dice con un tono algo sarcástico.  
  
-Llevaste a Tamao a su casa?! – se sorprende el joven.  
  
Hay un silencio por unos momentos.  
  
-Horo? – pregunta Len al no oír respuesta.  
  
-La amo.... – un susurro es el que se hace presente como una respuesta.  
  
-Si... si... ya lo se... – dice Len con un tono irónico – pero cuanto? Porqué? – vuelve a preguntar.  
  
-días después de que te fueras con Pilika, se notaba muy triste por no estar con su familia.... – Len nota la angustia reflejada en la voz de su mejor amigo – demonios! Quien me manda a enamorarme de alguien tan joven!  
  
-¬¬... no digas eso que yo estoy en una situación igualita!  
  
Horo ríe por un instante, el comentario le causó mucha gracia, además de que su amigo tardó más tiempo en darse cuenta de eso que él.  
  
-En donde estas? – pregunta Len apenas las risas de su amigo cesan.  
  
-En la casa de Tamao... sus padres son muy amables – comenta.  
  
-No tiene una hermana? La nombraste hace poco...  
  
-Sólo dije que sus padres son amables! – contesta remarcando la voz al decir "padres"  
  
Len sonríe divertido – que tiene su hermana?  
  
-El mismo día que llegué junto con Tamao, ella nos descubrió...  
  
-Oo en qué? – interrumpe Len.  
  
-Besándonos! Idiota! – Se apresura a excplicar Horo, sabe la mentalidad de su amigo – no me atrevo a tocarla estando en su casa!  
  
-Ah....- se limita a contestar Len, luego guarda silencio, prefiere no dar a entender que el sí se ha atrevido, o mejor dicho... le exigieron atreverse, Pilika nunca aceptaría un "no" por respuesta nñU aunque él tampoco se hace mucho de rogar.  
  
-....y me dijo que no me soportaba – termina de relatar Horo.  
  
-Ah? – Len cae de golpe a la realidad, estuvo pensando en sus cosas y lo único que alcanzó a oír fue la última frase.  
  
-Me estas escuchando?  
  
-Eh.....si! nn U – contesta rascando su cabeza – bueno... pero porque no te agrada su hermana?  
  
-¬¬.....hmmmm  
  
-bueno... bueno... no te oí..... –confiesa.  
  
-Sabes? Anna es la novia de uno de los gemelos...  
  
-Sí... de Hao... – comenta Len, Yoh le ha relatado casi toda su vida, una de las historias que le contó fue que su amor platónico esta con su hermano.  
  
-Len!!! Ven a comer!! – se escucha la voz de Pilika, todos están sentados esperando a que él llegara para comenzar a comer.  
  
-Ya voy!! – responde alejándose un poco del celular.  
  
-Bien amigo... también debo ir a comer...  
  
-Esta bien  
  
-Bien... entonces me llamas cuando puedas, ahora es tu turno.  
  
-De acuerdo.... Adiós!  
  
-Adiós!  
  
Ambos amigos cortan al mismo tiempo.  
  
Len baja rápidamente, no desea hacer esperar más a la familia.  
  
-Lo siento... – dice mientras se sienta.  
  
-A COMER!! – dicen los gemelos apenas Len se acomoda, sin darle importancia a su retraso. Comienzan a echar todo lo que se encuentran a la boca para luego masticarla rápidamente y tragarla luego. Nadie de la familia logra explicarse como demonios se mantienen en tan buena forma si los dos son unos glotones de primera.  
  
-Ay... estos chicos... – la madre se lleva una mano a la frente, ha intentado de todo para que a los gemelos se les quite esa manía.  
  
-Tranquila, cariño.... nnU– la consuela su esposo.  
  
Pasan unos minutos en silencio mientras todos comen.  
  
Ya luego de un rato, Pilika se encarga de que un sonido diferente a los mordiscos de sus hermanos de haga presente.  
  
-Era Horo? – pregunta dirigida a Len.  
  
El aludido termina de tragar lo que masticaba – Sí... llevó a Tamao a su casa.... – complementa.  
  
Al oír eso, todos le prestan atención.  
  
-Unos días después de que llegáramos aquí... – continúa  
  
Pilika palidece, nota la normalidad de las palabras de Len, eso no es bueno, probablemente olvido que la historia que conoce su familia, a excepción de Yoh, es algo diferente a la que en realidad pasó.  
  
-Ya la encontraron? – se adelanta a preguntar Yoh, dándole a entender la realidad que los demás conocen.  
  
Len se queda callado por unos segundos procesando la pregunta, mira a Pilika recordando lo que "sucedió"  
  
-Si....  
  
Al parecer no era el mejor tema de conversación que a los jóvenes se les podría haber ocurrido en ese momento, Hao, Mikihisa y Keiko comenzaron a interrogarlos sin piedad, sobre cómo fue que se encontraron con Pilika, en que estado estaba ella... etc, etc, etc.  
  
Ya para la noche, Len, Pilika e Yoh están en el patio de la casa, los tres sentados en una banca, se encuentran bastante agotados, sus mentes se quemaron tratando de crear una historia que sonara creíble.  
  
-La idea de la explosión no fue muy buena.... – comenta Len a Yoh.  
  
-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió!!! – se defiende el aludido – y tu no te luzcas! No se de donde demonios sacaste que "tu sexto sentido" te guió hasta mi hermana!  
  
-Al menos es más creíble que tus constantes explosiones y tu tormenta eléctrica! - ahora se defiende Len – deberías ver un poco menos de televisión!!  
  
Se quedan discutiendo por un par de minutos mientras Pilika se sostiene la cabeza, le costó mucho crear la historia perfecta, la cual se resume en que logró escapar de esos sujetos "x" que la tenían en una habitación, para luego salir huyendo. Mientras corría tropezó con Len quien la ayudó desde ese entonces. Bueno... así esta resumida, tubo más de hora y media explicándole a los demás integrantes de su familia el porque de las explosiones y cómo afectó en su historia la renombrada tormenta eléctrica. Su hermanito, definitivamente, no es bueno con ese tipo de relatos, pero por lo menos se alegra de que no se le haya ocurrido algo con ovnis, zombis o un muñeco que cobre vida, que son las películas preferidas de Yoh.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.FIC SIN TERMINAR.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .--.-.-  
  
ya.... dejo de decir que me esta quedando largo.... ya lo esta...  
  
bueno... en este capi no hubo tanta emoción.... pero espérense!! Ya llegara! Jejejejejejeje  
  
gracias por su preferencia!  
  
SAYIONARA! 


	11. Cosas del Pasado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Cosas del pasado-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Y bien... me vas a decir lo que en realidad pasó o no?... – La rubia pregunta el aire apenas salen del supermercado.  
  
-Ya te lo dije! – contesta la pelirroja en un tono grave, dando a entender que el tema ya la había aburrido.  
  
-Tamao... creo conocerte bastante bien como para saber que no es cierto...  
  
-Ya déjame! – la mira la más joven – si no quieres creerme es cosa tuya!  
  
-No me agrada tu romance con ese tipo!  
  
Tamao voltea la mirada y se adelanta dejando a su hermana unos cuantos pasos más atrás.  
  
-Tamao..... – Anna trata de alcanzarla – Tamao!! - pero la chica había aumentado la frecuencia de sus pasos, y además el peso de las bolsas la obligaron a caminar tras su hermana por varias cuadras.  
  
Ya cerca de su casa, Tamao mira por la ventana que Horo esta hablando con su padre, deben tener varias cosas en común, ambos son de Leyes y además estudiaron en la misma universidad.  
  
Al entrar alcanza a oír un extraño comentario de su padre – Si eres buen abogado deberás defender a tu cliente como sea, incluso aunque sepas que miente.... – le causa algo de gracia la cara de su chico cuando el hombre rubio termina dicha oración.  
  
Ambos hombres la miran cuando cierra la puerta tras ella - Y tu hermana? – pregunta el padre cuando la ve entrar sola.  
  
Tamao camina hacia la cocina sin darle mucha importancia a la pregunta – debe venir por ahí....  
  
Los otros presentes se miran entre ellos – deben haber peleado otra vez – comenta el padre para que sólo Horo lo escuchara, el cual, le afirma con la cabeza.  
  
-Tamao!! – la rubia abre la puerta, mira a los que estaban sentados en el sofá, dedicándole especialmente una mirada asesina al peliazul. Saluda con la cabeza para luego seguir a su hermana.  
  
En la cocina ,Tamao se encuentra ordenando las cosas que trajo del supermercado, cuando entra su hermana continúa normalmente sin prestarle atención.  
  
-Tamao... deja de comportarte así...  
  
No hay respuesta.  
  
-Si te lo digo es para protegerte... no quiero que resultes lastimada...  
  
Silencio.  
  
Al terminar, Tamao camina hasta la salida pasando por el lado de su hermana sin siquiera mirarla, se dirige a las escaleras.  
  
Anna la deja pasar y la sigue con la mirada mientras sube cada escalón, luego la sigue, pero esta vez se dio por vencida y se dirige a su propia habitación.  
  
El joven y el padre de familia vuelven a intercambiar miradas cuando las chicas desaparecen.  
  
-Que les pasará? – cuestiona el adulto – han estado así desde que Tamao regresó...  
  
-Hmm... – Horo afirma con la cabeza, luego mira hacia arriba, sabe que él es la causa de que las hermanas comenzaran a discutir de esa manera.  
  
Ya en la noche, los padres de la pelirroja habían salido a una comida de negocios. La rubia esta en la casa, pero no se ha hecho presente desde hace un buen rato.  
  
Cerca de las 12:00, Horo se arriesga a visitar a su querida Tamao. Toca la puerta ligeramente y espera.  
  
No pasan más que unos cuantos segundos hasta que comienza a girarla manilla desde el interior -Ya me cansaste!! – grita la pelirroja apenas abre– Horo!! – se sorprende.  
  
El joven sonríe – Bueno... bueno... lo siento.... – iba a voltearse pero es detenido por la chica que rodea su cintura con sus brazos y posa su cabeza en su fuerte pecho.  
  
-Te amo... – susurra mientras lo presiona más con los brazos.  
  
El joven rodea los hombros de la muchacha y carga su mentón en los cabellos rosas – Yo a ti....  
  
Un delicioso silencio se apodera de ese momento, hace ya varios días que ni siquiera se han podido tomar de las manos para no molestar a la mayor de las hermanas.  
  
Es la oportunidad que ambos han esperado hace tanto tiempo, no precisamente para una unión seria, pero mucho mayor a la que han llevado desde que llegaron.  
  
En un acuerdo mutuo ambos se separan para poder verse los rostros. Exacto, sin duda deseaban sentirse queridos nuevamente, cierran los ojos casi al mismo tiempo y esperan a que la cercanía de sus labios desapareciera por completo.  
  
Así, comienzan a fundirse en un delicioso beso. Quizás sea el tiempo que han llevado sin unir sus bocas, quizás la desesperación... pero ese contacto les resulta algo divino.  
  
En el éxtasis creciente ambos acarician sus figuras deseosos de llegar a más pero con el debido control en sus mentes. No se dan cuenta de que en ese hermoso momento no se encuentran solos, una figura femenina se esconde en las sombras y los observa , alerta a cada movimiento de la pareja.  
  
El beso ya ha aumentado a cierta intensidad por lo que ambos prefieren detenerse y abrazarse. Más que nada para reemplazar las caricias por el calor de los brazos del otro.  
  
-Debes ir a dormir... – susurra el chico mientras la presiona con un poco más de fuerza.  
  
Tamao no responde, cierra los ojos y se acurruca más en el pecho del joven, dando la señal opuesta a la recomendación.  
  
-Tamao....  
  
No hay respuestas, los días que pasan le resulta cada vez una tortura mayor, desea volver a estar con él, más unidos de lo que están ahora.  
  
Horo se decide por alejarla ligeramente, ese pequeño gesto le duele más a él que a ella.  
  
-Aquí no podemos.... lo sabes....  
  
Ante ese comentario los ojos de la rubia se abren por la sorpresa, no puede ser que ese sujeto se haya atrevido a tocar a su hermana.  
  
-Si....- susurra la pelirroja haciendo que la atención de Anna se fijara nuevamente en la pareja. – Horo.... – lo mira.  
  
-Dime...  
  
Tamao guarda silencio por unos momentos ordenando las palabras – Anna....  
  
-Si? Que pasa con ella? – Horo se encuentra muy paciente, cosa que le extraña mucho a la mayor.  
  
-Anna me contó algo.... yo..... no se....  
  
-Créele.... – interrumpe mirando fijamente los ojos de la chica.  
  
-Pero....  
  
-Ella te dice lo que es cierto.... yo conocía de antes a tu hermana....  
  
A cada palabra del muchacho, Anna se sorprende aún más, el chico que conocía hace tiempo y el que ahora esta con su hermana no los puede asimilar como el mismo sujeto.  
  
Tamao baja la mirada – Su mejor amiga...  
  
Horo suspira bajando la mirada – Si... si....estuve con Yumi hace como un año...  
  
-Por qué no me lo dijiste? – la chica se aleja un poco para poder mirarlo de frente.  
  
-No sabía que Anna resultara ser tu hermana... – sonríe irónicamente – el mundo es mucho más pequeño de lo que pensaba...  
  
Tamao baja la mirada – Ahora entiendo...  
  
-Anna no quiere que pases lo mismo que pasó su amiga... – continúa Horo.  
  
La joven oculta palidece a cada palabra, definitivamente ese joven no es el mismo sujeto al que ella se refería cuando le contaba a su hermana lo que pasó con Yumi.  
  
-Pero... tu ... tu no eres así....  
  
-Tan sólo recuerda la forma en que nos conocimos.... –dirige su mirada hasta la de la chica. – Cambiaste muchas cosas en mi.... – la abraza y ocultando su rostro en el delgado cuello – y ni siquiera te diste cuenta...  
  
Las imágenes de su secuestro llegan a la memoria de la chica, es cierto, en unos meses ese sujeto resulta completamente diferente al que ahora la tiene en sus brazos.  
  
La rubia mantiene la mirada fija en la pareja, sabe que ése mismo sujeto jugó como quiso con los sentimientos de su mejor amiga. Pero el que recuerda es completamente otro: Una mirada cínica, su actitud de inmaduro, su forma de hablar.... no concuerdan en lo más mínimo con ese chico.  
  
Tamao aleja al peliazul empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, Horo queda perplejo por unos segundos, en el momento que regresa a la realidad, descubre que la puerta se cierra de golpe justo frente a él.  
  
-T... Tamao!!! – trata de abrirla, pero le resulta imposible, la puerta ha sido cerrada con llave desde el interior.  
  
No hay respuesta.  
  
La joven se ha sentado en su cama sin ponerle atención a los constantes golpes y peticiones del peliazul.  
  
Ella estuvo presente cuando Yumi quedó con el corazón destrozado después de ver como su supuesto novio se tomaba como quería a una chica desconocida unos cuantos días después de haberle entregado todo lo que él le pidiera. Cuando ya fue saciado el sujeto simplemente se dedicó a buscar otra presa.  
  
El pensar que su hermana le ha estado advirtiendo desde un principio y en las cosas terribles que le ha dicho para defender al peliazul, pero ella siempre constante.  
  
Se siente muy mal, tan débil, después de todo necesita a su hermana más de lo que ella imaginaba.  
  
Una pequeña frase hace que sus pensamientos se dispersen y mire sorprendida a la puerta – Te amo.... – después de la cual tan sólo le sigue el silencio, los insistentes golpes y peticiones cesaron justo después de esas palabras.  
  
Los ojos de la chica sueltan un par de lágrimas, sumándose a las que ya habían salido. Ella corresponde completamente ese sentimiento, pero se siente tan confundida en ese momento, su mente no deja que una idea definida reine en su cabeza.  
  
Horo, al otro lado, se ha sentado cargando su espalda en la puerta, cargando sus codos en sus rodillas y a la vez su cabeza en ambas manos. No la culpa en lo más mínimo, hasta él mismo se define como un cretino.  
  
Sonríe sarcástico mientras siente unos suaves toques en cada mejilla, nunca imaginó que lloraría por una mujer... estaba tan acostumbrado a lo contrario, tomando a las chicas con tanta ligereza, ahora la mano se le ha sido devuelta,.... la ironía de la vida....  
  
En su mente, el simple echo de pensar que la pelirroja lo mandara al diablo después de eso, le resulta algo insoportable.  
  
Pasan unos 15 minutos, los cuales le resultan eternos, toma la decisión de levantarse, tratará de hablar con la chica por la mañana.  
  
Se sorprende al ver la figura que ahora sale de su escondite.  
  
-Desde cuando que estas ahí? – cuestiona secando el recorrido de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.  
  
Anna lo mira atentamente mientras da unos cuantos pasos hacia él.  
  
-Quién lo diría..... – dice sonriendo – Tú.... El mismo Horo... en carne y en persona.... llorando por mi herm...  
  
-Cállate... – interrumpe el muchacho con una mirada muy fría – ya tuve suficiente con esto... – comienza a bajar las escaleras.  
  
-Tan sólo se te está siendo devuelto todo lo que causaste... – Continúa Anna siguiéndolo con la mirada, aunque el muchacho continúa bajando con falsa indiferencia  
  
-Ya lo sé... – susurra casi para sí, ya terminando la escalera y dirigiéndose a la habitación que le designaron.  
  
Cierra la puerta y se recuesta pesadamente en su cama, se queda mirando el techo dejando que sus pensamientos tomen posesión casi completa de su cabeza. Su mente no logra procesar otra cosa que no sea la pelirroja, sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras trataba de prepararle algo, la vez en que ella le entregó su más íntima y protegida pertenencia, todos los momentos que ha pasado con ella  
  
Su mente se despeja al oír el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse, desea con todas sus fuerzas que sea su pelirroja, pero al mirar y descubrir que no era así, vuelve a recargar su cabeza pesadamente en la almohada.  
  
-Que haces aquí? – restriega sus ojos un poco, no desea mostrarse más débil aún delante de esa chica.  
  
La joven se le acerca hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama.  
  
-Que haces aquí?? – repite con voz más grave al no recibir respuesta.  
  
-Has cambiado.... – el comentario se oye en forma de un susurro muy calmado.  
  
-Ah si?? No me digas... – Horo se recuesta de costado dándole la espalda a la muchacha.  
  
-Te puedo preguntar algo? – dice muy calmada.  
  
Horo la mira por sobre su hombro – No...  
  
-Cómo conociste a mi hermana?  
  
Una gotita se presenta en la frente del muchacho mientras voltea la cabeza hasta la postura normal – No es asunto tuyo....  
  
-Es mi hermana...  
  
-Ya esta grande...  
  
-Es demasiado inocente...  
  
Horo se levanta de golpe y enfrenta la mirada de la muchacha ,sorprendiéndola por esa reacción tan repentina – Bueno... pues esa inocente hermana tuya me tiene como me vez ahora! Cosa que ni tú, ni tu amiga pudieron hacer hace un año!  
  
La Rubia queda silenciada por varios segundos mientras el sujeto vuelve a recostarse. El tiene toda la razón, hace un año nunca se habría imaginado ver a éste mujeriego estar desconsolado a causa de una chica  
  
Un silencio bastante incómodo se vuelve reinante del ambiente de la habitación.  
  
-Porque no te vas? – Horo no voltea, la presencia de Anna comienza a molestarle.  
  
-Mañana todo estará más calmado...  
  
Voltea ligeramente la cabeza para mirarla.  
  
-Mi hermana ya tendrá todo más reposado en su cabeza....  
  
Horo ya no se molesta en hablar, ya comprendió que esa chica no se irá a pesar de sus "indirectas", se limita a oírla.  
  
-Pero quiero que aceptes sus condiciones... si ella decide alejarse de ti... pues que así sea...  
  
Horo sintió esas palabras como una enorme navaja que se entierra sin piedad en su pecho, para disimular ese dolor, endurece su mirada dirigida aún a la rubia  
  
-No permitiré que vuelvas a dañar a una de las personas que más aprecio...  
  
Sigue la trayectoria de la rubia desde que se para de la cama hasta que se detiene justo antes de cerrar la puerta por fuera.  
  
-Tomará la mejor decisión... – le sonríe tratando de tranquilizar la angustia del muchacho, la cual se divisa con facilidad en el brillo de sus ojos – No desesperes.  
  
El peliazul se recuesta dándole la espalda, sin darse la oportunidad de ver el último gesto que le dedica la chica y menos molestarse a combatir la impotencia que siente para tener que contestarle.  
  
La noche le parece una tortura, desde que la rubia dejó la habitación que la idea de separarse de Tamao no ha dejado de reinar en su mente, ni mucho menos el doloroso vacío que se concentra en su pecho.  
  
Cerca de las 7 de la mañana, Horo escucha los pasos del padre de familia, siempre se levanta muy temprano para ir a trabajar y aprovechar de ir a dejar a Tamao a la escuela y a Anna a la Universidad.  
  
El chico se levanta sin importarle estar con pijama, esta muy despeinado, el ligero color morado que se encuentra justo debajo de sus ojos ha de hacer notar que durmió muy mal o que simplemente no lo hizo.  
  
-Qué te pasó? – Fausto resulta muy impresionado por el estado del joven que casi lo golpea con la puerta.  
  
-Y Tamao?  
  
El abogado lo mira con extrañeza, el tono de desesperación que usó para formular la pregunta le sorprende mucho más, en especial porque el chico preguntara por la menor de sus hijas siendo que al que casi le saca la cabeza de un portazo fue a él.  
  
-Esta en su habitación... - Anna enmudece un instante, uniéndose a la sorpresa de su padre, pero continúa – No se encuentra muy bien...  
  
Eliza, quien también se encontraba en el grupo de los atónitos, se acerca al joven y posa su mano en su frente  
  
-¡Dios mío! ¡Tienes mucha fiebre! – comenta mientras lo guía al interior de la habitación.  
  
Horo comprende que su actitud no esta ayudando en ese momento, esta preocupando más de la cuenta a toda la familia siendo que el asunto pendiente es con la pelirroja.  
  
Se deja atender por la hermosa madre, quien lo trata como si fuera el varón que no pudo concebir.  
  
-Lo siento... no quería....  
  
-Descansa Horo... te traeré algo para que te sientas mejor...  
  
-Gracias... pero no se....  
  
Antes de oír lo que le faltaba de la frase, la joven ama del hogar ya se encuentra fuera de la habitación hablando con los demás integrantes de la familia.  
  
-Ustedes ya váyanse... llegarán tarde... - dice con su característica sutileza – yo lo cuidaré .  
  
Padre e hija obedecen dejándola con su actual paciente.  
  
Rato después, los cuidados de la amable madre causan el efecto esperado, Horo por fin logra invocar el sueño después de algunos minutos de ser atendido.  
  
Más tarde, cuando Horo por fin abre los ojos descubre que ya es de noche. Se avergüenza de si mismo por ser tan perezoso en una casa ajena, Se sienta en la cama para despejarse de ese impulso que le hacía tener ganas de volver a dormir y con razón, después de esa noche, el sueño que tuvo hasta ahora era bastante confortable.  
  
Se sorprende al ver que una figura esta recostada a su lado, ese hermoso semblante dormido que tanto adoraba ver por las mañanas.  
  
Aleja un par de cabellos de ese fino rostro y se vuelve a recostar para quedar frente a frente con ella.  
  
La reacción de Tamao es abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los azul profundo del joven.  
  
-Tonto.... – susurra mientras se le acerca para darle un tierno beso en los labios.  
  
Horo se sorprende de primera, pero luego sonríe, esta completamente de acuerdo con esa descripción.  
  
-Te amo... - confiesa el muchacho.  
  
La chica sonríe tiernamente acariciando las débiles gotas que se escapan de los ojos azules.  
  
-Yo también...  
  
Horo la abraza con fuerza, asegurándose de que ese momento no sea sólo un sueño a causa de los cuidados de Eliza.  
  
-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-FIC SIN TERMINAR-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
  
Lo se... lo se.... Soy cursi ¬¬  
  
Un saludo a todos los que han seguido esta historia!!  
  
Y para los que querían un tantito de "HXT" pues aquí esta .  
  
Espero les haya gustado!!!  
  
PD: Un saludo a todos mis niñas de msn!  
  
Especialmente a Nee-chan y a Hibari-chan, ABRAZOS A LAS 2!  
  
Ahhh!! ¬¬... y un saludo para la fea... siii!!! A tiii!!!   
  
Dejen Review!! 


	12. Desagradable Sorpresa

-...-...-...-...-...-...-Desagradable Sorpresa-...-...-...-...-...-  
  
Anna le contó todo a Tamao, lo que había hablado con el peliazul la noche anterior y es estado en el que se levantó. – Nunca pensé que lo vería así... - anunciaba la rubia mientras le relataba lo sucedido.  
  
La pelirroja consideró que ya había sufrido lo suficiente y ahora se dispone a disfrutar de la compañía de su Horo.  
  
La semana pasa rápidamente.  
  
Para la suerte de la pareja de Horo y Tamao se presenta un fin de semana largo. En la escuela de las chicas se llevarán a cavo algunos exámenes para quien requiera de una mejor calificación. Satisfactoriamente la pelirroja no los necesita, su rendimiento ha sido muy alto en el último tiempo.  
  
En cambio, Pilika, no se puede dar el lujo de tener esas pequeñas vacaciones.  
  
Durante esos días de ligeras vacaciones, la pareja decide volver a la casa en la que se conocieron, con la excusa de que quieres ir a limpiar un poco porque hace un buen tiempo que esta deshabitada, consiguieron la aprobación de los padres sin ningún problema.  
  
El lunes en la mañana Horo ya se encuentra ordenando algunas cosas en el interior de su, el viaje es un tanto largo así que deberán llevar algunas cosas para comer en el camino.  
  
Fausto lo ayuda a ver el tanque de bencina y revisar el estado de las llantas, todo parece estar muy bien.  
  
-Hijo... - lo llama el padre  
  
-Ouch!! – el llamado de atención hace que Horo se golpeara en la nuca con la tapa de la maletera. – Diga? – sostiene el lugar del golpe.  
  
El abogado mira algo divertido al muchacho – Cuida mucho a Tamao...  
  
-Si señor... no se preocupe... - le asegura sonrientemente.  
  
-Ahh... y protéjanse muy bien... - Ahora el de la sonrisa es el padre – sabes muy bien las consecuencias...  
  
Horo palidece – S....si... - Baja la mirada, no pensó que su relación con la pelirroja fuera tan notoria.  
  
-Por eso debes manejar con cuidado... -.  
  
El chico vuelve a mirar al hombre, esta vez con una enorme gotita en la sien unido a un ligero sonrojo y una risa de idiota – jejeje... Claro... -U  
  
En eso las mujeres de la casa hablan animadamente en la cocina mientras preparan algunos bocadillos para el viaja de la menor.  
  
-Mmm... y van a estar solitos... - molesta la mayor de las hermanas estirando las mejillas de la menor.  
  
-Déjame Anna!! – la aleja sonrojada.  
  
-A mi me agrada mucho ese muchacho... - aporta la madre con una tierna sonrisa  
  
Anna y Tamao la miran – Es trabajador, estudioso... y se ve que te quiere mucho...  
  
El sonrojo de Tamao aumenta considerablemente - P... Pero que cosas dices mamá! – Trata de disimular la chica, aunque en parte sabe que es inútil.  
  
-Vamos Tamao... cuanto tiempo piensas ocultarlo? – cuestiona Anna.  
  
-Anna!!  
  
-Ay! Hija... ¿que piensas que te voy a decir? – La madre mantiene su mirada comprensiva – ya te dije que ese chico me agrada  
  
La pelirroja baja la mirada avergonzada – Lo siento mamá...  
  
-Lo único que te digo, es que como van a estar solos, que se cuiden mucho... - concluye  
  
-Mamá......  
  
En ese momento entra el padre de familia – Lo mismo le digo a éste jovencito! – pasa su mano por la espalda del aludido llegando a descansarla en el hombro opuesto.  
  
Las cocineras miran al del comentario muy sorprendidas, el chico sonríe nerviosamente.  
  
-El camino tiene algunas curvas cerradas, por lo que tiene que tener mucho cuidado al manejar.  
  
Un silencio desconcertante se presenta en la habitación.  
  
-Ehh.... si mi amor... eso... U- dice entre ligeras risas la mujer.  
  
Fausto mira inocentemente a su familia, quienes le sonríen de oreja a oreja.  
  
Más tarde los jóvenes ya se encuentran en camino hacia la casa en donde se conocieron la primera vez  
  
Mientras maneja, Horo siente como la mano que tiene sobre la palanca de cambio es cubierta delicadamente por una de Tamao.  
  
Él la mira y le sonríe, siente un gran gozo en su pecho cada vez que esta cerca de esa chica. No demoran en entrecruzar sus dedos. La relación que han llegado a tener es la primera seria para ambos, se sienten muy bien juntos.  
  
Al concluir el viaje Horo lleva a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y la recuesta en la cama, después de comer algunos bocadillos ella no demoró en quedarse profundamente dormida.  
  
La casa es completamente la misma, hasta la mínima pelusa esta donde debe estar. Horo se siente tan a gusto en esa casa y más aún estando solo con la chica que le robó el corazón.  
  
Se da el tiempo para ordenar algunas cosas del auto, al pasar por la puerta nota que hay unos papeles en la mesita que esta en la entrada.  
  
-¡¡¡¡CARTAS!!!! – dice todo emocionado dejando las cosas descansando en el sillón y dirigiéndose rápidamente a susodichos papeles.  
  
Las lee con algo de decepción, ninguna es para él - TTTT – va y lanzándolas por sobre su cabeza a medida en que termina de leer de que se trata – cuentas... , cuentas... , cuentas... , luz... , agua.... , gas... , cuentas... Len Tao..., cuentas...,cuen... - repite mentalmente el nombre de su amigo y dejando de lado el resto de cuentas se lanza a las cartas que había tirado al suelo – Genial! Ahora todas son iguales – maldice mientras mira los papeles rectangulares del mismo color y tamaño. Nuevamente vuelve a tirar las cartas que lee por arriba de su cabeza.  
  
-Aquí estaaaa!!! - la alza triunfante. Como todo buen amigo de confianza tiene la opción de guardarla y esperar el momento de encontrarse con Len para entregársela personalmente. Pero por ser él, opta por la segunda, así que comienza a darse el cuidadoso trabajo de abrirla para saber su contenido. Mientras lo hace, casi le da un ataque al sentir el vibrador del celular alegándole en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo de su pantalón.  
  
-Ahh!!! – la sorpresa lo hace dar un salto y soltar nuevamente la carta donde las demás. – "Genial" – piensa mientras aprieta el botón para contestar - diga?  
  
-Hola idiota! – se oye animadamente del otro lado del teléfono – ehhh....que haces? – desde el lado de Horo se escuchan un montón de papeles – Horo?  
  
-Aquí esta!!!!! – nuevamente triunfante.  
  
-Ah?  
  
-Quien es Jun Tao?... me suena...  
  
-Mi... mi hermana...  
  
-Ahh!! – comienza a abrirla.  
  
-Por que preguntas?  
  
-Espera! – deja el teléfono de lado por unos segundos para terminar de romper el sello – Listo!!  
  
-¿?¿?¿?¿?  
  
-Veamos.... – Horo se acomoda en un sillón ,tomando nuevamente el telefono con una mano y con la otra sosteniendo la carta.  
  
-"Querido Len.... Bla...bla...bla..." – comienza a leer sin ánimo – "bla.... Te extraño mucho..... bla..bla...bla..."  
  
-Hola Pilika... - se oye del otro lado.  
  
-Oye! Me estas escuchando?!!! – se ofende el lector.  
  
-Si.... Vine por Pilika a la escuela....  
  
-Sometido!!! – bromea el peliazul.  
  
-Tu no te luzcas, hace unos días te vi en la esquina esperando a Tamao!  
  
-Bueno... siguiendo con la carta.... – evade el ahora lector. -Pues tu hermana esta viviendo en un departamento con su novio....  
  
-Carta? De que hablas?  
  
-No te dijeeeee?? - acentúa una falsa sorpresa – de donde crees que saqué el nombre de tu hermana?  
  
-Que dice!!!! Que dice!!!?  
  
-Veamos... - opta una postura de intelectual. – emmm.... dice que esta muy bien....., esta pensando casarse con su novio..... ....... Eeehhh....... bla...bla...bla...  
  
-¬¬... pero léela bien....  
  
-Oye!... sólo leo lo importante! – dice en tono ofendido  
  
-¬¬... - Pilika y Len se sientan en una banca en el parque que esta al frente de la escuela.  
  
-Te felicita mucho por tus grandes logros.... –Horo llega al final de la página.  
  
-Una Cola-Cola... - Interrumpe Len.  
  
-Ah?  
  
-Pilika va a comprar algo para comer...  
  
-Ves!!?? Como quieres que te lea estas cosas si no pones atención!!! – regaña el peliazul al mismo tiempo que gira la hoja para continuar leyendo la carta.  
  
-Te estoy prestando atención!!!  
  
-Si.... Si... como no... - Horo continúa con su lectura para hacerle un resumen a su amigo – Más atención le pones a un perr.... – el chico calla de repente.  
  
-A un perro?... bueno... quizás sí... pero el perro no sabe leer... así que no me queda otra...  
  
Silencio, después de varios segundos no se logra oír más que la respiración del peliazul.  
  
-Horo? – llama preocupado.  
  
No hay respuestas. Los ojos del peliazul sólo se mueven de izquierda a derecha siguiendo cada palabra con atención.  
  
-Que te pasa?... Horo!  
  
Por fin el silencio es roto por un corto susurro.  
  
-L....Len..... – la angustia en su voz preocupa más al joven chino.  
  
-Si... que pasa?  
  
-A...Aceptaron tu traslado....  
  
Esas palabras resuenan en la cabeza de Len por unos instantes para luego concentrarse en un angustioso sentir en su pecho. Inmediatamente dedica una mirada a la chica que se acerca sonrientemente son unos panecillos y bebidas en las manos.  
  
-No.... No puede ser.... – susurra mirando fijamente a la muchacha.  
  
Pilika se extraña por la expresión que acaba de poner el chico.  
  
Un angustiante silencio se hace presente nuevamente, Horo no sabe que decir para consolar a su amigo, comprende a la perfección que ese estúpido traslado lo hará desaparecer del país por un periodo de tiempo bastante largo.  
  
-Len.... – susurra el peliazul – Lo siento...  
  
Len no pronuncia respuesta, siente que la joven toma su mano apenas se sienta. – No te preocupes... - dice segundos antes de cortar.  
  
El joven se acomoda para explicarle a la chica lo que sucede, el tenerla cerca es lo mejor que le ha pasado, sería un tonto al no admitir que esta completamente enamorado de ella. Pero ese traslado lo ayudará mucho para lo profesional en un futuro quizás no muy lejano. Demonios... qué hacer, el pensar en perderla le causa un profundo vacío que se concentra en su pecho.  
  
Pilika baja la cabeza segundos después de un tenso silencio que se formó apenas Len terminó su explicación– que vas a hacer?  
  
El chico baja la mirada junto con ella – Si no voy... perdería los años que estuve aquí.... Mis estudios serían en vano...  
  
Pilika endurece su mirada sin dedicársela al muchacho – entonces... no queda otra opción...  
  
En el camino hacia la casa Azakura, la pareja no ha intercambiado palabra alguna, van tomados de la mano fuertemente, sin la intención de querer separase, pero la tensión del silencio comienza a ser insoportable.  
  
Ambos no han comido ni un solo bocado de lo que Pilika compró hace tan sólo unos instantes, van tan concentrado en lo que les acaban de comunicar que no notan que los hermanos de la peliazul se acercan a ellos.  
  
-Chicos! – Len nota la presencia de los gemelos.  
  
Al instante siente cómo la mano de Pilika suelta la suya rápidamente.  
  
Hao sube una ceja ante el gesto de su hermanita y la mira atentamente mientras ella desvía la mirada, no tiene ánimos de estar explicando la más mínima sospecha.  
  
Yoh , Hao y Len comienzan a conversar, el joven de ojos dorados actuando con su animada manera de ser, pero en el fondo tampoco esta con muchos ánimos.  
  
Pilika no soporta más, se aleja del grupo atrayendo la atención de los 3 jóvenes.  
  
-Pilika.... – llama el mayor, pero no hay respuesta por parte de la chica, que tan sólo entra a la casa sin voltear hasta los demás.  
  
Apenas se cierra la puerta tras ella los gemelos le dedican una mirada casi asesina al tercer joven que se encuentra ahí.  
  
-Que le hiciste a mi hermana?! – Hao toma a Len por la parte del cuello de la camisa – ella nunca reacciona así...  
  
Len lo mira fríamente y golpea la mano que se aferraba a su camisa, liberándose, sin decir palabra.  
  
Yoh mira atento cada expresión del joven chino, esa tarde la pareja se fue muy contenta, pero ahora se nota demasiada tensión entre ellos.  
  
-Que ocurre Len? – pregunta el menor de los gemelos.  
  
El joven lo mira, se sorprende un poco de que le haga esa pregunta sabiendo que el otro gemelo no tenía la más mínima idea de su relación con Pilika.  
  
-Es raro que entre Pilika y tú haya tanta tensión... - continúa.  
  
-Ehhh... - El aludido se pone nervioso, especialmente por que la atención del más temperamental de los gemelos no le ha quitado la mirada de encima – Yoh.... Eehhh... bueno...- rasca su cabeza, sin que se le ocurra una manera de evadir ese tema.  
  
-No te preocupes.... – Hao suavisa la mirada – ya lo sé todo....  
  
Ante la confesión, el modo "mirada asesina" de Len se dedica cien por ciento al menor de los gemelos.  
  
-A mi no me veas! No le he dicho palabra! - Yoh asegura su supervivencia.  
  
-Seré despistado... pero no sordo... - dice Hao con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
-o.ó -Len se queda mirándolo esperando la explicación de lo que acaba de decir.  
  
Hao da un fuerte suspiro – Vamos... - se extraña de que aún no entienda – lo hacen casi todas las noches al lado de nuestra habitación y crees que no se escucha nada?  
  
Un sonrojo destaca al pálido rostro del chico.  
  
-Este idiota podrá dormir como tronco – apunta a su hermano – pero yo no... y créeme... no creí que mi hermana gritara de esa manera.  
  
Gotitas de frío sudor se suman al sonrojo del muchacho que va en aumento.  
  
-E....Ella lo sabe...? – tartamudea  
  
-Claro... a ella le pregunté...  
  
-Ves!!?? Yo no dije nada!!  
  
Len se queda petrificado por algunos minutos mientras los gemelos se ríen de la expresión que acaba de poner.  
  
-Bueno... el punto no es ese... - trata de evadir el humillado chico – Pilika esta así porque... - baja la mirada – aceptaron el traslado que pedí hace unos meses...  
  
Los gemelos cortan al mismo tiempo las risas ambos entienden cómo se debe sentir la pareja, después de todo ya esta bastante claro lo que sienten el uno por el otro.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En pocas semanas, para la familia ya no es ningún secreto la relación que hay entre los jóvenes, incluso, tanto Keiko como Mikihisa se alegraron de esa unión. Pero en esas semanas la paz que se respiraba en esa casa se ve cubierta por discusiones interminables por parte de la hermosa pareja.  
  
La unión carnal entre los chicos no se ha dado desde que se enteraron del renombrado traslado del muchacho, varias veces lo han intentado pero por lo general terminan discutiendo por alguna estupidez.  
  
Una noche, en la que todos habían salido con excepción de nuestra pareja, y el gato, Pilika se dirigió en puntillas hasta la habitación de su chico.  
  
-Len? – llama en un tono muy bajo mientras abre sigilosamente la puerta.  
  
El chico se encontraba sentado en la cama recargado contra la pared, viendo atentamente unos papeles, al oír la voz de Pilika voltea hasta la puerta. Sin contestarle, ve como la chica cierra la puerta tras ella y se sienta a su lado.  
  
Se quedan en silencio, no es tenso como la mayoría que ha reinado entre ellos.  
  
-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-FIC SIN TERMINAR-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
  
Bueno... espero no me haya retrasado tanto... o.O  
  
Un saludo a todos los lectores de este fic, espero que les haya gustado.   
  
No me maten por lo que se me ocurrió en este capitulo.... O.o onegai! , saben cuanto me gusta esta parejita.... Asi que no os desespereis, que se queda junta... el problema es cómo... bueno... para eso no les queda más que seguir leyendo... jojo... o  
  
Un besote a todos!!  
  
Sayonara! 


	13. Miedo y Dolor

-...-...-...-...-...-Miedo y Dolor-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
  
-Ya compré el pasaje... - comenta el joven volviendo a posar la mirada en el papel que esta entre sus manos  
  
Pilika baja la mirada, esta tan agotada de esta situación, extraña tanto los momento en que disfrutaba plenamente de la compañía del muchacho.  
  
-Lo siento...  
  
El susurro de la joven hace que la atención de Len se concentre en ella.  
  
-Se que ese traslado es muy importante para ti.... – continúa sin voltear al muchacho.  
  
-Pilika... ya hemos hablado de esto... - interrumpe utilizando un tono cansado, la mayoría de sus discusiones se ha basado en ese tema.  
  
La joven guarda silencio por algunos segundos, también esta muy cansada de pelearse por eso.  
  
Len se extraña al ver que la chica toma una de sus manos y la besa, luego le dirige una suave mirada.  
  
Guía la mano de Len por sus labios haciendo que la acaricie. Luego el muchacho retoma el control y guía su palma para acariciar una de esas blancas mejillas.  
  
Hace ya varios días que han estado tan concentrados en discutir con el afán de ganar que ni siquiera se han besado.  
  
Es la oportunidad perfecta para retomar aquello que ambos desean pero no se han dado la oportunidad de tener. Len deja a un lado el pasaje y toma con ambas manos el rostro de su amada Pilika, sus ojos se concentran en los labios de ésta con la intención de unirlos con los suyos.  
  
La joven se deja guiar tranquilamente por aquellas firmes manos, cierra los ojos a medida que la distancia entre sus labios disminuye lentamente.  
  
-Oigan chicos!!! Encontré un gatito en la call... - Yoh guarda silencio al descubrir que interrumpió una escena bastante romántica, escasa entre los chicos hace ya varios días – jejejeje- risa nerviosa - lo siento - teme por su vida al notar la mirada asesina de ambos jóvenes dirigida a él.  
  
Después de que se cierra la puerta los jóvenes suspiran pesadamente, se miran y sonríen, comienzan a acercarse para retomar lo que en ese momento se había perdido.  
  
-Oigan!!! Vieron el gatito de Yoh!?  
  
La pareja instantáneamente mira, ahora a Hao quien sujeta un pequeño gato entre sus manos, este gemelo, siendo más despistado que el otro, se aproxima a la pareja y les deja el pequeño animal entre ambos.  
  
-No es lindo? =3 – dice mientras lo acaricia y se arrodilla para juguetear con el pequeño gato.  
  
Pilika y Len se miran, es tan difícil obtener esa privacidad desde que ya todos se enteraron de su relación que perderla una vez más le causa gran desilusión. La joven ya frustrada se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la puerta.  
  
-Pilika... - Len la llama en vano, la chica se va sin siquiera voltear hacia su otro hermano que se esconde tras el sofá.  
  
Hao mira la escena, tarde... pero le llegó la intuición de que había interrumpido algo – Ehhh.... Lo siento... - Mira al chino preocupado.  
  
El aludido lo mira, no con rabia, sino con algo de decepción luego de ver cómo la chica se alejaba – No te preocupes... - suspira volviendo a recargarse en la pared.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Los días siguientes fueron bombardeados nuevamente por infinitas discusiones, en una ocasión Pilika llegó a darle una fuerte cachetada a Len mientras iban de compras, junto a los gemelos.  
  
-Eres un idiota!!! – le grita la chica mientras se dirige a paso rápido de vuelta la casa.  
  
Len queda atónito mientras la sigue con la mirada sosteniendo su, ahora, roja mejilla.  
  
Los gemelos quedan bastante sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron que su tierna hermanita sería capaz de dar un golpe tan duro.  
  
Hao voltea a ver a su hermana que pasa justo al lado de él. En cuanto a Yoh mira a su amigo quien ahora baja la mirada.  
  
-Debería ir corriendo tras ella? – pregunta con un tono ya demasiado cansado.  
  
Yoh y Hao se sorprenden al ver unas delgadas líneas que se forman desde los ojos ocultos del muchacho hasta deshacerse en pequeñas gotas que caen al suelo.  
  
-Dale tiempo... - el menor de los gemelos apoya su mano en su hombro. – Es muy difícil para ella...  
  
-Para mí también lo es... - confiesa soltándose de esa mano, su orgullo le impide aceptar ser consolado a pesar de que esté a punto de explotar.  
  
-Eres el primer novio de ella... - Hao se pone serio – es normal que no quiera que te vallas....  
  
-Que te hace pensar que yo sí...  
  
-Len... - se le acerca – esta más que demostrado cuanto la quieres... y además ya no puedes posponer el viaje...  
  
El chico lo mira atento.  
  
-Pronto saldrá de vacaciones, creo que es buena idea que la lleves a que pasen un tiempo, solos...  
  
Yoh y Len quedan impresionados por el consejo. Hao, a pesar de mostrarse muy comprensivo, es uno de los que más en desacuerdo está desacuerdo con la relación de su niña.  
  
Y así fue, luego de requetehablar con los padres de la Chica, ya a una semana del viaje de Len. Se encaminan sin muchos ánimos a la casa en la que comenzaron con su relación.  
  
Primero Yoh y Hao los dejan en la casa de Len, luego, ya con auto propio, la pareja se encamina a la casa en la que se sienten mucho más cómodos.  
  
-Pilika... - llama la voz del joven  
  
La chica lo mira, el silencio que se ha mantenido desde que comenzaron el viaje comienza a tornarse molesto.  
  
-Tengo sueño... - se adelanta a contestar la joven, volteando para darle la espalda al chico.  
  
Len la mira, sabe que es mentira pero prefiere guardar silencio, ya han discutido lo suficiente y quiere aprovechar al máximo esa corta semana.  
  
Al llegar, comienzan a arreglar las cosas en la casa, después de todo hace ya varias semanas que no se limpiaba.  
  
La relación no mejora mucho esa noche, ni tampoco los días que le siguen, no han pasado de hablar un par de frases sin importancia.  
  
Una noche, Len se encuentra recostado en el techo con su cabeza descansando en sus manos, mirando las estrellas, sin prestarle ni la más mínima atención, pues sus pensamientos no se encuentran en las estrellas en ese momento.  
  
-Ya esta lista la cena...  
  
El ligero susurro de la chica hace que sus pensamientos se concentren en ella, que esta recargada en la ventana.  
  
-Ya voy... - comienza a levantarse casi sin ánimos, se sienta recargando sus codos en las rodillas.  
  
Mira de reojo a la muchacha, se extraña que mire hacia lo lejos con una sonrisa.  
  
Len sube la mirada para descubrir a que se debe esa expresión, no ve más que un paisaje, un hermoso paisaje.  
  
Sin darse cuenta de en que momento, la chica ya se encuentra acomodándose a su lado.  
  
-Recuerdo la primera vez que me trajiste... - se oye la voz de la muchacho sin dirigirle la mirada al aludido – Era una noche así...  
  
Len dirige la mirada nuevamente a las estrellas, eso explica el porque esa noche le parecía tan familiarmente agradable.  
  
Se deja reinar un agradable silencio, de esos que ambos chicos deseaban tanto tener, se deja ese exquisito ambiente por varios minutos mientras miran las estrellas.  
  
-Lamento haberte golpeado el otro día...  
  
Len la mira, manteniendo el silencio, en parte estaba algo disgustado por ese incidente.  
  
La mirada de Pilika se cruza con la del muchacho – No se que me pasó...  
  
La chica se deja notar algo nerviosa, hace tanto tiempo que no estaban tan tranquilos y solos, que le resulta extraña la situación, pero en ningún momento desagradable.  
  
Mientras trata de articular alguna frase, Len ablanda la mirada, no puede estar disgustado con ella.  
  
-Ya pasó.... – El chico posa su mano sobre la de la muchacha.  
  
-No quiero perderte Len... - confiesa la chica volteando la mirada. – Sé que ese viaje es muy importante para ti....  
  
El chico la calla sellando delicadamente los labios de la muchacha con los propios, cosa que sorprende de primera, pero luego la chica cierra los ojos para iniciar ese delicioso contacto.  
  
El beso es disuelto para que ambos participantes logren tomar algo de aire.  
  
Los ojos dorados no se desvían en ningún momento de las azules perlas que están frente a ellos.  
  
-Te amo... - susurran los labios del chico justo antes de que se unieran nuevamente con los de su amada.  
  
La sensación se vuelve muy agradable, los brazos de Pilika se cruzan por la nuca del muchacho, dándole a entender, sin palabras que ella corresponde completamente a lo confesado.  
  
El haberse evadido tanto tiempo, hace que ese contacto sea muy especial y delicioso, ambos lo deseaban tanto que les resultaba insoportable sentirse separados a causa de las ilimitadas discusiones.  
  
Las caricias se hacen presentes poco después de que sus respiraciones y latidos aumentaran su frecuencia.  
  
Finalmente, logran deshacerse de las molestas vestimentas sin la interrupción de alguno de los gemelos, los gatos (el de Yoh también cuenta) ni tampoco por las desagradables discusiones.  
  
Los días que le siguen vuelven a unir sus cuerpos tal y como de costumbre. Pero llega la noche en que quizás sea la última en la que podrán permanecer uno al lado del otro.  
  
La tensión el en almuerzo en impenetrable, les cuesta tanto admitir que quizás no podrán estar juntos por mucho tiempo, además de la distancia, el tiempo en el que no se verán es indeterminado.  
  
Tratan de hablar de otras cosas, como si nunca tuvieran que separarse, pero el tema es inevitable. Se ponen de acuerdo en que harán una especia de asado, nada especial.  
  
Cerca de las 4, ambos van al supermercado para comprar lo necesario.  
  
A las 7, Len viaja hasta la casa que comparte con Horo-Horo para arreglar sus cosas, dejando a Pilika como dueña de casa.  
  
-Me iré a despedir de ti mañana... - le anuncia Horo, despidiéndose de su amigo que ya lleva todo listo en su auto.  
  
En el camino, Len no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, separase de la peliazul era el temor más grande que tenía desde que se comenzó a enamorar y se le ha hecho realidad, se acostumbró tanto a tener ese divino cuerpo entre sus brazos que ya no logra imaginarse con otra mujer que no tenga sus características, además de su hermosa manera de ser.  
  
Cuando llega a la casa, cerca de las 10, nota algo que le llama mucho la atención, todas las luces de la casa están apagadas. Temiendo lo peor, se apresura a entrar.  
  
Su extrañeza es comprensible, hay un camino de velas en el suelo, curioso, comienza a seguirlas a paso lento.  
  
Encuentra una nota en una mesita "ponte ésta ropa", debajo del papel hay una camisa, corbata, pantalón y zapatos de cierta elegancia.  
  
Con una sonrisa de extrañeza, obedece sin chistar. Se mira en el espejo para arreglarse bien la corbata e introduce la camisa en el pantalón.  
  
"Bien.... ¿Ahora qué?" piensa siguiendo nuevamente las velas.  
  
Se sorprende al encontrarse con el comedor, alumbrado tan sólo por un par de velas en la mesa puestas en un elegante candelabro. La cena esta servida, con un par de copas y todo puesto cuidadosamente.  
  
Sonríe al notar la presencia de la persona que esperaba encontrar.  
  
-Te vez muy bien así... - comenta la voz femenina que aún no se deja ver por el recién llegado.  
  
Len sólo sonríe manteniendo el silencio. Da unos pasos para poder ver a la chica. Su sorpresa es bastante agradable, Pilika esta usando un hermoso vestido ya conocido por él.  
  
-Ese vestido...  
  
-Te dije que era para una ocasión especial...  
  
El joven le sonríe, esa prenda de vestir que se la había ofrecido la primera vez que la llevó a ese lugar, es de lo más linda sola, pero tomando la forma de la chica se ve mucho mejor. Se deja notar esa observación en el ligero rubor que tomo lugar en su rostro desde el momento en que la vio.  
  
Se acerca a ella para besarla, beso que es recibido satisfactoriamente.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, ambos se sientan en la mesa ya servida, comienzan a hablar de cosas casuales mientras comen. Evadiendo lo más posible el tema del renombrado viaje.  
  
Luego de la cena, ambos se dirigen al living a tomar un poco de champagne.  
  
-Recuerdo que te tuve mucho miedo la primera vez que nos vimos.... – comenta la chica retomando las imágenes de cuando Len la tocaba.  
  
Len sonríe, le avergüenza un poco ese recuerdo – Lo sé... pero al final no te hice nada! – se defiende.  
  
La joven ríe ligeramente – Bueno... después de todo no resultó tan malo...  
  
-"Tan malo"? – repite el chico  
  
-Bueno... bueno.... Nada de malo....  
  
Un momento muy agradable para disfrutar ambos, se quedan conversando por otros minutos entre recuerdos y risas.  
  
Hay un segundo en el que ambos se quedan en silencio, saben que la conversación ya nos dejaría satisfechos desde ese momento para adelante.  
  
El joven se encarga de comenzar, se dirige a besar a la chica que le robó el corazón, pero es detenido.  
  
Sonriendo maliciosamente, Pilika se levanta guiando delicadamente a Len para que la siguiera. Al igual que la primera vez, ella lo guía, con más audacia esta vez, por las escaleras sin dejar de mirarlo.  
  
El chico le contesta animadamente la sonrisa, y la sigue sin titubear.  
  
Al llegar a la habitación es la chica quien se encarga de besarlo apasionadamente, por lo general el él, pero en este caso ella quiere dejar demostrado cuanto ha aprendido al estar con su amado Len.  
  
Len se sienta en la cama mientras ella desabotona lentamente la camisa dejando en el cuello del muchacho uno que otro beso.  
  
El cuerpo de ambos se comienza a sentir aprisionado dentro de las ropas, por lo que ambos se ponen de acuerdo en desnudarse mutuamente.  
  
El joven comienza desabrochando lentamente el cierre del hermoso vestido, prenda que cae a los pies de la chica luego de ser liberado.  
  
Len mira nuevamente aquel cuerpo que conoce muy bien, cada vez lo hace lo encuentra divino., no importa cuantas veces sea, no se cansa de observar la deslumbrante figura de la muchacha.  
  
Los besos del chico comienzan a recorrer el plano vientre de la muchacha, acariciando la suave espalda con sus manos. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el muchacho se decide por liberar a la chica de la última prenda de vestir, se aleja un poco para poder ver mejor.  
  
Sube la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella – Eres hermosa... - susurra justo antes de que su boca fuese sellada por la de su amada.  
  
Ahora es el turno de la chica, en cuestión de algunos minutos Pilika se deshace de las vestimentas del joven. Acto seguido, sus labios vuelven a fundirse haciendo que en sus cuerpos comience a aumentar lentamente la temperatura.  
  
Len se recuesta de espalda mientras Pilika besa insaciablemente sus labios, la muchacha ya es toda una profesional en este ámbito, y eso le agrada mucho.  
  
Los gemidos del chico aumentan a causa del casi desesperado masaje que le hace una de las manos femeninas.  
  
Pilika nota que el joven ya no logra corresponder a tal ardiente beso, por lo que sus labios atacan ahora insaciablemente el cuello de su victima.  
  
Las manos de Len detienen la de la chica, al igual que otras veces, no quiere llegar antes que ella.  
  
Las cosas cambian, Ahora es Pilika quien queda recostada en su espalda mientras el chico besa cada fibra de esa exquisita piel, no duda en pasear delicadamente sus manos por las perfectas curvas de la chica.  
  
La unión de sus labios vuelve a nacer con enorme deseo, ahora es él quien juguetea estimulando el cuerpo femenino acariciando el delicado punto de placer en la intimidad de la muchacha.  
  
Pasan algunos minutos disfrutando de esos suaves e incitante contactos al mismo tiempo que la sangre de ambos comienza a hervir.  
  
Pilika recuesta a Len en la cama, apoyado en su espalda mientras ella se acomoda sobre él con las piernas abiertas, permitiendo que la virilidad del joven entre en contacto con su sexo  
  
La joven se encarga de guiar el erecto miembro del muchacho, por su intimidad, acción que la primera vez le causó tanto dolor, ahora le causa solo placer.  
  
El golpe eléctrico que cruza la espalda de ambos chicos, al completarse la penetración, es verdaderamente delicioso.  
  
Pilika es quien se encarga de armonizar un ritmo cómodo para los dos, un sube y baja continuado, no muy acelerado ni muy lento, tal y como le agrada a ambos y que lo han disfrutado ya varias veces.  
  
El joven se sienta para obtener un contacto con las bocas, la chica pasa sus brazos por el cuello del muchacho para besarlo con más intensidad, el beso se acomoda al vaivén que se lleva a cabo, aún manteniendo un ritmo constante.  
  
Un fuerte golpe eléctrico hace que un gemido, por parte de Pilika, haga que el beso se rompa y de a entender que esta a punto de llegar a la cumbre del placer.  
  
Len acomoda la situación recostando a la chica sin cortar la unión de sus cuerpos, ahora el movimiento, dirigido por él se hace con embestidas cada vez más fuertes, haciendo que, con cada una, el delicado cuerpo de la chica valla deslizándose por las sábanas.  
  
Los gemidos se transforman en cortos gritos por parte de los dos. Se miran a los ojos intentando besarse en vano, pero se conforman con ver el rostro lleno de pasión del otro.  
  
Finalmente ambos cierran los ojos con fuerza arqueando, a la vez, sus espaldas, un gran gemido hace entender que gozaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Con las respiraciones muy agitadas reanudan un beso, tan delicioso, lleno de pasión.  
  
Luego de unos minutos, la unión se deshace para poder abrazarse.  
  
Se miran directamente, no hay necesidad de palabras, sus ojos representan todo lo que el corazón desea decir, y eso es más que suficiente.  
  
Len apoya su cabeza sobre el cabello de la muchacha, cierra lentamente los ojos – te amo.... – le besa la frente – te amo tanto.... – vuelve a cargar su mentón en los azules cabellos.  
  
La joven se da cuenta que su amante tiene la intensión de dormir. Por lo que se sienta a su lado y lo mira – no tienes sueño... o si?  
  
El chico la mira algo extrañado, en realidad esta un tanto cansado, no le haría mal un descansito  
  
-eeehhh... un poco... - se atreve a contestar con una gotita creciente por la parte de la nuca.  
  
Pilika pone una cara con notoria malicia y comienza a descender por el pecho del muchacho.  
  
-Seguro?...  
  
Len siente los labios de la chica unirse con su piel un poco más debajo de su ombligo, levanta el rostro para ver el de la chica que lo mira seductoramente.  
  
Al sentir como su miembro vuelve a ser manipulado por una de las menos femeninas, Len abre los ojos con un poco de sorpresa, pero no la detiene. Se recuesta mirando ahora hacia el cielo mientras siente que no precisamente en la mano de la joven la que acaricia su virilidad. Al parecer sus ideas por invocar a Morfeo, dios del sueño, tendrán que postergarse por esa noche.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Los ojos dorados se abren dolorosamente a causa de la luz del sol que se cuela por la ventana y que caen directamente sobre ellos.  
  
Len se cubre su vista para apaciguar aunque sea un poco el dolor. Se sienta escabulléndose de ese molesto brillo que proviene de la ventana.  
  
Apoya sus conos es sus rodillas mientras trata de despertarse un poco, la actividad nocturna en realidad lo agotó, no niega que la disfrutó mucho, no recuerda en que momento fue que se separó de la muchacha para quedar completamente dormido, claro que se aseguró de que Pilika se durmiera primero, quería asegurarse de que había complacido a la muchacha.  
  
Esta tapado hasta la cintura por una sabana, las frazadas están en el suelo, bueno... no tuvieron el frío suficiente como para necesitarlas. Mira a su lado, la joven esta recostada de costado cargando su rostro hasta donde esta él. Esta con ambas manos frente a ella cubriendo sus senos, la sabana le cubre solamente de las caderas a los pies.  
  
Sonríe, sacando ligeramente algunos delgados cabellos azules del rostro de la muchacha.  
  
Le encanta verla, con el simple hecho de saber que esta cerca suyo se siente completamente satisfecho.  
  
Pilika abre los ojos lentamente, haciendo que la mano de Len se alejara con algo de temor.  
  
-Te desperté? – cuestiona preocupado.  
  
Una sonrisa como respuesta lo tranquiliza.  
  
Se acerca a esos labios curveados para besarlos – buenos días...  
  
-Buenos días... - contesta un susurro – que hora es? – la joven se sienta lentamente.  
  
Len se distrae un poco con el torso descubierta de la chica – Ah?... ehhh... son.... – mira el reloj del velador – las 2:30????  
  
Pilika y Len se miran, como era posible que hayan dormido tanto?, bueno... no digamos que se desvelaron precisamente tratando de dormir, cuando lo consiguieron, ya la luz del sol dejaba que la habitación se viera en sus tonalidades diurnas.  
  
El muchacho se levanta, no con apuro, pero más acelerado que lo normal, para preparar el baño. Pilika comienza a sacar las sábanas y dejarlas a un lado.  
  
Disfrutan el poco tiempo que les queda juntos, el vuelo será a las 10 de la noche. Tratan de olvidarse de ese asunto, pero les resulta imposible, ambos dejan notar en sus rostros cierta tristeza, aunque no hablan del tema, es comprensible cómo se sienten.  
  
No se destaca mucha conversación, más que algún que otro intercambio de palabras, abunda el silencio, no incómodo, ni en lo más mínimo, en esos momentos lo único que les importa es permanecer al lado del otro.  
  
Llega rápidamente la hora de alistar las cosas, pasarán directamente al aeropuerto. En ese eterno viaje los "te amo" se dejan oír varias veces, van tomados de la mano, fuertemente estrechas, dejando bien en claro que se pertenecen mutuamente.  
  
Al llegar, ambos se bajan casi sin ánimos, Len registra sus datos y se prepara para la espera de su vuelo.  
  
Llegaron cerca de una hora antes, pero aún así no se cansan de acurrucarse en los brazos de la persona que aman. Ni siquiera toman asiento, Pilika tiene acomodada su cabeza en el firme pecho, y él tiene la suya cargada en aquel almohadón de cabellos azulados.  
  
Algunos minutos después llega toda la familia Azakura, gatos incluidos, junto con Horo-Horo y Tamao.  
  
Al anunciarse que el vuelo ya debe ser arribado, los abrazos estan a la orden del día. Tal cual una familia que debe dejar ir a uno de sus hijos.  
  
A Len le causa algo de extrañeza que la señora Azakura dejara escapar un par de lágrimas, al igual que sus amigos Yoh y Hao, qué decir de Horo-Horo, esta hecho un mar de lagrimas, sería apropiado ser silencioso... pero sus gritos de "TE EXTRAÑARÉ AMIGO MÍO" se dejan resonar por todo el aeropuerto, haciendo que un par de miradas se dirigieran al grupo familiar. Pero todo eso no es nada comparado con las lágrimas calladas que se escapan de los hermosos ojos azules.  
  
Len se le acerca y la abraza, la abraza con todas las fuerzas que le quedan, no puede evitar el llanto, definitivamente tener que perder a esta muchacha es algo muy doloroso que ha de tener que soportar, más que cuando perdió a sus padres, casi no recuerda el sentimiento de soledad gracias a la familia de la muchacha.  
  
Esa chica... a pesar de ser 3 años menor que él, le enseño tantas cosas, tantas maneras de experimentar, especialmente le enseñó a comprender un sentimiento tan complicado como es el que muchos llamamos amor, es tan sólo una palabra con la que se denomina el sentimiento más divino que puede ofrecer el ser humano. Y esa hermosa chica le ayudó a completar ese enorme espacio vacío de su corazón que tan sólo estaba en espera de ella.  
  
-Te amo... - dice con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.  
  
La joven cierra los ojos y presiona más aun al muchacho. – Te amo... - contesta, utilizando todas sus fuerzas para dejar de lado ese intenso sufrimiento que presiona completamente su pecho.  
  
El separarse les resulta algo casi imposible de soportar. Pero finalmente llega.  
  
Len se encamina por el puente para arribar, sin dejar de mirar en dirección a sus seres queridos, especialmente a esa hermosa joven que le entrego todo, sin pedir no el más mínimo intercambio.  
  
Pilika trata de sonreír con todas sus fuerzas, no desea que esa vez él la recuerde triste. La respuesta de Len es contestar esa dulce sonrisa.  
  
Todos se quedan esperando, viendo cómo el avión toma posición para despegar. Ya toma la velocidad necesaria y despega, dejando atrás esos hermosos recuerdos.  
  
La peliazul mira fijamente como el avión disminuye rápidamente de tamaño para luego perderse en las nubes. Ahí va el hombre que le robó el corazón, que le ayudó a comprender tantas cosas que antes le resultaban desconocidas, le enseñó como expresar su amor a través de su propio cuerpo... ahí va... su primero en todo.  
  
-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-FIN-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-  
  
No me maten!! No me maten!!! Soy muy joven para morir!!! TT.TT  
  
Antes de que comiencen a sacar armas....  
  
.O.o...... eso! Déjala a un lado... n.nU.... GRACIAS  
  
Voy a explicarles lo que planeo.  
  
Quizás aquí termine éste fic (que ya estaba bastante largo....), pero la historia se podría decir que va a la mitad. Continuaré esta hermosa historia en otro fanfiction... que publicaré apenas pueda (.  
  
Bueno... mi sentencia a muerte... por lo menos se pospone... u.u uuuf!!  
  
Muchas gracias por su comprensión y hasta el próximo fanfiction!!!  
  
BESOS A TODOS!!  
  
SAYONARA.... AH! Y reviews plieseee ( 


End file.
